Forever and Always
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: Based on 2003 movie,Its been years since the defeat of Captain Hook.Or was he truely defeated?.Wendy must come back to Neverland to help defeat the evil captian and finally have a reunion with Peter....but how long will she last this time?.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The children cheered at the victory of their captain over Hook. "Ready to cast off?" Peter ordered. "Aye captain" the boys shouted. With a quick salute, they ran off to do as ordered, leaving the other two alone. Once alone, the bright smile on Peter's face, suddenly disappeared, knowing that now was the time to take her back home. He lowered his eyes as he felt his heart suddenly fall, not wanting her to know how much it pained him.

She did see this however, and it pained her too, but she knew she must leave. Instead of showing it, her smile brightened in hopes of cheering him too, and letting him know everything would be alright. This did help, and his smile returned, bigger and brighter then ever!. "Oh! the cleverness of you!" Wendy stated teasingly, in result, he shrugged jokingly, which brightened her smile.

Their now happy gazes held for a moment, before he turned his attention to the forest on shore. He put his fingers to his mouth, and let out a high pitched whistle. The trees suddenly burst with the glowing light of the fairies, who suddenly started towards the ship. "Oh Peter...they're beautiful". Wendy exclaimed happily, watching as the fairies drifted towards them. She turned around to face Peter, only to see his out stretched hand right in front of her, its owner not to far, perched on the stairs, his face still with that wonderful smile.

"You can get a better view from up here!" said Peter happily. She nodded and slipped her hand into his, letting him pull her up the rest of the stairs. The fairies got hold of the sails, and started to lift the whole ship out of the water and into the sky. This suddenly caused Wendy and Peter to loose their footing and start to fall back down the stairs. But thinking quickly, Peter steadied himself long enough to pull he and Wendy up the rest of the stairs.

At the top, Wendy suddenly collided with Peter, knocking into his chest, which stopped her from falling to the ground. When she realised this, her face turned a light red, but something told her to look up into his face. She did, and she saw that he too was slightly embarrassed, but a playful smirk still on his lips. She started to smile, and they both started to laugh at themselves, their gazes still held, started to lean closer to the other.

They got closer and closer, gazes went to eyes, to lips, then back to eyes also fluttering closed. They're lips just about to touch when a call came from behind them. "Captain!" called Curly from the bottom of the stairs. As if coming out of a trance, the two snapped apart from each other, the used to be faint blush no much deeper. With a little smile to Wendy, Peter turned his attention to Curly.

"What is it?" he asked, resuming his stands of hands on hips. "We need help with the rigging sir!" said Curly, it sounded somewhat important. "Alright...I'll be right there!" said Peter. Curly saluted and ran off, and once more Peter turned to Wendy, who was blushing deeply, her eyes downcast. Peter giggled at her embarrassment, feeling the same way, as he walked up to her. "I'll be right back" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and directing her towards the wheel. She looked up in confusion as they stopped before it.

"I need you to keep the ship on course!. Can you do that for me?" Peter asked softly. She nodded, somewhat in surprise, somewhat in joy. With a smile, Peter suddenly leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek, before going to the stairs and seeing what the boys needed help with.

Wendy stared after him, somewhat dazed, but a faint, playfully smile suddenly perked her lips, and she started concentrating on her task. "Second star to the right...and then straight on 'till morning" Wendy thought to herself, it must be the same way back and from Neverland. At least she hoped. Moments later Peter came back, and as soon as he saw her, his face lit in a ponderous smile. "How's it going... navigator?" asked Peter teasingly, standing next to her. "Wonderful! But I do remember its the _captain's job _to steer the ship!" she answered, just as playful.

"Which mean this is mine!" she suddenly shot out and grabbed Hook's huge hat and placed it on her head. However, it fell over her eyes. Peter laughed. "Hey!. I needed to be some where's somebody needed my help! .Besides...this doesn't fit you" Peter said playfully, slowly lifting the brim of the hat that covered her eyes.

He was met by the beautiful smile, and her eyes suddenly sparkling with joy, his heart suddenly sped up. She giggled, and raised her eyes to meet his gaze, but once again, it was as if they were in a trance. Again, they slowly started to move towards each other, their eyes suddenly fluttering closed. Closer and closer the came until finally, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

As the kiss depend, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, Wendy's arms wrapped around his neck, making the kiss even sweeter. They stayed there, in that embrace for what seemed like forever, both too deeply interested in the other to care about anything.

But finally, they broke away slowly, their eyes still closed to cling onto the last few moments of heaven they had. Once they did open their eyes, their gazes once more met, and their happy smiles returned brighter then ever. They started laughing slightly. "I think I should take over..."Peter suddenly said. Wendy giggled. "Now that we're almost at the portal" he continued with a wink.

Wendy moved to the side to let Peter have the wheel. "And what would you like me to do..."Wendy asked, returning Hook's hat to Peter. "Captain" she said sweetly. Peter turned to her and smiled. "You?. You can stay right here with me! "he said, suddenly pulling her in close with one arm, steering with the other. Another blush came to Wendy's face, but she was happy to be spend as much time with Peter as possible, they'd be arriving home soon.

Peter issued out more orders as they got closer and closer to the star, his concentration all on the portal, but he never removed his arm from around Wendy's waist. In fact, at times Wendy would giggle lightly as he would suddenly tighten his embrace teasingly. As they were to plunge into the portal, Peter tightened his grip, but tighter this time which surprised Wendy. "Hold on tight! "Peter suddenly whispered into her ear.

Wendy gazed at him curiously, but did as told and wrapped her arms around his chest, also pulling herself in closer, as they were suddenly plunged into the portal. "Hang on!" came Peter's booming voice to the rest of the crew, screams coming from the deck as they raced around to hold on to something.

Wendy's eyes shut tight, and once she felt her grip slipping, she suddenly dug her nails into Peter's skin, trying desperately to survive the trip; Peter tightened his grip too, only because she felt herself slipping. She suddenly could no longer here the boys' screams over the rushing wind around them.

All went white, and then suddenly turned dark again, and slowly Wendy opened her eyes and noticed they were back in the familiar solar system. Slowly she released her grip from Peter, feeling the little dents she marked his skin, before totally removing her arms.

"Are you ok?" came Peter's voice, her gaze suddenly shot to him. He looked calm, like before, but his eyes had lost some of their sparkle that could be seen before, he was worried for her. She nodded, lowering her gaze once more. "Sorry about that!" she said softly.

She didn't notice his face break out in a smile, but she could certainly tell by his tone. "That's ok!. That's nothing compared to what I've been through" he said happily. There was a pause. "Can you take the wheel while I see where Codfish stores the food?" asked Peter jokingly, adding a little smile.

A smile broke onto her lips as she nodded. After flashing a big smile, he once again went down the stairs. Wendy took the wheel, but this time she was partly distracted. She would gaze around the sky, watching as planets went by her once again.

She remembered when Peter first took her here, and her brothers. They were almost home and it pained and excited her. She was happy to be going home and see her parents, but she didn't want to leave Peter...all alone in Neverland, now that the lost boys have decided to come to London and grow up with them.

Deck

The boys rushed around trying to prepare everything for their arriving in London. Peter was inside Hook's cabin, rummaging through everything to see if Hook had anything good. The cabin door was suddenly opened as Peter suddenly arrived back on deck with a platter of food that was stored away in Hook's cabin, Along with arms full of jewels.

"Dinner's served mates!" he called, some of the boys pulled out a table and Peter left the boys to dig in. He grabbed two apples and then flew up the stairs to join Wendy. However, he didn't see her at the wheel as he expected.

He looked around curiously, and suddenly found her leaning against the rail. Even though he couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was upset about something. "Wendy!" he suddenly called softly. He walked towards her slowly, not wanting to surprise her if she was deep in thought. "Wendy?" he called again, stopping beside her and placing a hand on her back to comfort her. "Hello Peter!" she said sadly. "Are you ok Wendy?" he asked sadly, wanting to cheer her.

She nodded slowly. Peter suddenly was deep in thought...what would cheer her up?. Then he had an idea. He jumped away from her and called out. Peter's smile left him, he had not successive. "Hey Wendy!" he tried again, this time sounding a little bit softer. "Are you hungry?. Want my apple?" he asked, suddenly shoving the apple in front of her face. He suspected she would refuse it, but to his surprise she took it, and took a small bite out of it.

She chewed sadly and swallowed. "Thank you...I cant remember the last time I've eaten!" she replied somewhat a bit happier. He still felt defeated, and went back to lean against the rail beside her. "What's wrong Wendy?" he suddenly asked, also taking a bite of his apple.

His only response was a sigh and a long pause. "I'm beginning to have second thoughts!" she suddenly announced. Peter gazed at her curiously, and she felt this, and turned to look at him. "I'm torn Peter!. I want to grow up and see my family...because I want to grow up!" she suddenly said.

"But...I also want to stay in Neverland with you, to stay this way forever because..."she suddenly stopped. "Because I love you!" she exclaimed, and suddenly buried her head in her arms. Peter was surprised at her outburst, but tried to comfort her anyways.

"Well I'll come back to see you if you really want me to! "Peter said suddenly, placing an comforting arm around her. "But it wont be the same Peter!" she said suddenly. "You'll stay that way forever and I..."she stopped. "I will become an adult...and someday die!" said Wendy.

Peter's heart fell as he heard that. Die?. He'd bring her back to Neverland before that happens! .Then it hit him!. "How about I bring you back to Neverland once in a while" said Peter happily. She stopped, and raised her head from her crossed arms. "You'll take me back to Neverland?" asked Wendy. "But will I ever get to old to go there?" she asked sadly. "Never...your always welcome in Neverland my Wendy! "Peter said happily, his smile wide across his face.

"Oh thank you Peter!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed!. Throwing her arms around him, causing her forgotten apple to fall out of her hand, and into the clouds below, for they were now entering the atmosphere. Peter too, wrapped his arms around her, causing his apple to disappear into the clouds as hers.

"Your welcome Wendy" he said softly. She raised her head, to stare into his eyes. Her faint smile grew and she suddenly leaned forwards and their lips met in another sweet kiss. The wind lightly blew around them, as the ship came down upon the clouds, but Wendy and Peter took no notice of this, too intent on each other to care. They didn't even flinch Wendy's hair brushed against her cheeks, or when the cross bones flag whipped wildly in the wind.

They did however; break apart when the clock, Big Ben suddenly chimed loudly, for they were quite close to it. Wendy's smile faltered when she heard it, happy to hear it once more, but knowing they were just about home. "I...I better get ready! "Wendy said, and turned away slowly, letting go of Peter's hand, letting it fall back slowly to his side. Peter watched sadly as she slowly disappeared from his view, not looking back, but trying to hold back the tears that brimmed her eyes.

Tinkerbell took that moment to re appear in the picture, and float angrily over Peter's shoulder. Hands on hips, her usual happy yellow glow now a fiery red as she angrily mimicked Wendy's actions, and spat where Wendy stood. "Come on Tink...we better help dock this thing!" said Peter sadly, once more returning to the wheel. Tink at his shoulder happy that girl was gone but still felt sad for Peter. It was better that she stay in London, Tink thought, crossing her arms angrily.

A few minutes later, the ship was docked as close as it could to the Darling home, without being seen. Peter then descended to the deck, to see everyone off, including Wendy, who suddenly reappeared from Hook's cabin. They all stood in a row, Peter saying his goodbye, some with a hug, or a nod, or a smile, then Tinkerbell sprinkling them with fairy dust and allowing them to fly over to the nursery window. Finally, it was Wendy's turn.

"Bye Wendy! "Peter said, as she stood before him, gaze downcast. She didn't respond, until she suddenly leapt forwards. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "I'll never forget you Peter Pan!" she whispered sadly into his ear. Peter smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll never forget you Wendy Darling!" he said, slightly pushing her to gaze into her face. "I'll come back for you...and take you back to Neverland!". "Promise?" she asked sadly, tears overflowing her eyes.

Peter nodded sadly. "I promise!" .With one last smile, they walked over to where Tinkerbell watched and waited at the rail, arms crossed madly. Wendy turned her gaze away from Peter. "OK Tinkerbell!" she said, and joyfully, the fairy spun around her, sprinkling dust on Wendy, making her glow. Wendy giggled happily, and turned to Peter. But only smiled, he returning it.

She stepped up to the rail and before she took off, looked back to look once more upon Peter Pan, her first love, her true love, hopefully to never be her forgotten love. "Goodbye!" she said and took off without looking back again.

Peter watched sadly as she, John and Michael entered the Nursery window, only to find their darling mother still asleep. Peter sighed heavily, and turned away from the window. "She's gone!" Peter said sadly, but then he remembered her coming out of Hook's cabin as he came down to the deck. What could she have been doing in there?. Curiously, he entered, finding everything the same, except for a lone piece of paper on the desk.

Curious, Peter took the paper, and opened it, and suddenly something dropped from it. Peter bent down and clasped it in his hand, opening it once he straightened again, to reveal another gold thimble. He then read what was on the paper: This belongs to you...and always will". Peter heart soared, and he knew that she would never forget him, and he will never forget her!. Never!.


	2. Return of the Captain

_**Return of the Captain**_

The moon shone brightly over Neverland, all was covered with its light, no darkness fell upon the land, except for Mermaid's lagoon. All slept quietly and peacefully, all except for one. Moans could be heard from the underground hideout...where Peter Pan lived.

There, Peter laid flat on his back. On his bed made out of furs and other materials, he tossed and turned, trapped in the most horrible dream. The dream was so terrible that his eyes started to water, even in sleep, and there was no one there to comfort him, not since Wendy left.

Wendy, his Wendy lady was always the one who comforted him in his sleep. His head would rest in her lap, and she would run her fingers gently through his hair, and hum a little tune. But she was all the way back in London, and his dream was becoming reality.

The waters were so calm at night, not a wave was seen, just flat, calm and beautiful under the glow of the moon. It was what lied underneath the surface, that was not so peaceful. In a dark cave, there slept peacefully, the dreadful crock that had swallowed Captain Hook whole.

But the evil captain was not yet dead!. No, until he was finally rotted to the bone, Hook kept in his thoughts about his life before he was swallowed. During the last moments of Hook's life, he witnessed the blossoming of young love. He saw that love can triumph over evil and that's how Peter Pan finally defeated his mortal enemy. He didn't understand it, he was sure that Wendy would leave Peter to grow up and leave childhood things behind.

But she didn't. It was obvious in her eyes, that she loved Peter Pan, that's how her kiss or "thimble" as they called it, saved his life. And now Hook dwells in the emptiness of a crock's stomach. Thinking over the last events before he was swallowed whole. How was that possible?. How can a mere kiss save his life?.

He then realised that it was Pan and Wendy who really defeated him. Peter was only complete with Wendy with him. That's how he was defeated. But...what if Wendy Darling was to suddenly...die!. At last...he had a plan!. He would get out of this dreadful crock and end Wendy Darling's life. Then...only then...will Peter be at his mercy. Unable to fly away for his happy thoughts are drained away by the horrible thoughts of his sweet Wendy's death...it was perfect.

The only problem was...getting out of the crock. Hook stood up from where he was thinking, pondering to himself on how to get out of a crock. Tapping his iron hook on his chin as he paced back and forth. Then...it hit him. With the hook instead of a right hand, he would slice through the crock.

Immediately, he started slicing and hacking at the crock's insides. It was gross yes, but at least it was a way out. After a few more hacks the beast yelped in pain. Hook could then feel the beast coming in and out of the water, yelping from the pain. He ignored it and just kept slicing.

Finally a whole was made. Yes this is it. Hook started hacking at the corners of the whole, making it bigger and bigger. Finally he could swim out of the crock, the only problem, without the crock noticing and swallow him up again. Hook swam and swam and the beast went back under the sea.

Finally he had gotten onto the shore. Tired and worn out, he sat down on the soft sand, looking up at the sky. It was night, the moon was still making its way up the sky as clouds rolled past for coverage. "Its night...The moon is still yet to make its way to its highest peak" said Hook. Then, he heard noises, in the dark forests of Neverland.

"All of Neverland must be asleep. Including Pan" said Hook evilly.

He then thought of seeking to Peter's secret hideout, that he had discovered before the crock finally gotten him. But then he thought that maybe...Peter didn't live in that hideout anymore...that he moved to a different tree.(if only he knew).

Hook pushed himself back up on the sand, still not used to walking yet. "Now...all I need is my crew and to get to England" said Hook. "Ahoy there Captain" said a familiar voice. Hook strained his eyes to see a huge dark figure heading his way. Once he realised it was his old ship, he became excited.

As the ship got closer, he noticed that some of his crew members had survived the last fight against Peter. "I never thought I'd see you all again" said Hook, as he was pulled onto the ship. "Not all of us survived sir...its that awful Peter Pan" said one of the pirates. "Aye...we shall get our revenge" said Hook.

He went over to the wheel, proudly standing there. "Fetch me hat" said Hook. "Pan took it sir" said the pirate. "Oh well...I guess I could do without it" said Hook sadly. "Where to captain?" asked one of the pirates. "To England my hearty crew" said Hook. "Why England sir?" they asked confused.

"Don't you see lads...Pan has finally discovered he can love. He is complete with the girl Wendy Darling around. That is why they beat us...true love triumphs over all you see" said Hook, walking around, eyeing the pirates differently with each word he spoke, making different emotions.

"Without Wendy...he will become incomplete once more, then we shall cut his throat and feed it to a crocodile." said Hook, they all raised their swords and cheered. "But...how do we get to England sir" asked one of the crewmembers. "We'll fly...fetch all the fairies your grubby hands can catch" said Hook.

It took the crew of now only eight to fetch the thousands of fairies it took Peter go fly Wendy home, it was about 3 hours passed sunrise. Still they did not have enough. They kept pillaging fairies, also on the lookout for Peter Pan. He never came by, lucky for them, and by eight o' clock they had gathered enough fairies to fly them to the moon.

"Sprinkle fairy dust on every inch of this ship, including yourselves...once you've done that, think happy thoughts" said Hook evilly. The pirate crew of eight ran around crazy, sprinkling what looks like glitter all over the ship. Once that was done, they showered themselves with it.

"Ready to cast off?" Hook bellowed, once Smee was finished showering him with the glittery stuff." Then off we are to England" he bellowed again and they all raised they're swords in a cheerful manner.They were off to kill Wendy Darling, thinking that that was the only way to kill Peter Pan...forever!.

London...

It had seemed that two very long years had gone by for the Darling children, especially Wendy. Always she would hold his "kiss" to her heart, wishing that he would some day fly through the nursery window, and once more, take them away to that magical place.

So much has changed in two years. Wendy was no longer that innocent, twelve year old girl, who told stories about Peter Pan. She was now a fourteen year old, becoming now a women, wishing for true love again. She wished Peter could just take her back to Neverland...maybe forever!.

Her lessons started not long after her return home, and how Wendy hated them. Always, she would be out to tea with Aunt Millicent and four of her closest friends. Wendy all thought they were just as dreadful as her aunt. They always told her to act-her-age and stop believing in flying people. All Wendy wanted was to be with her brothers and the former lost boys...they reminded her of her adventures and Peter.

The meanest one, next to aunt Millicent, was Jessie Cook. She was the least fascinated when Wendy told them about Peter Pan...and Neverland once she returned home. "Oh what a dreadful little boy he sounds like" she screeched once. "Dressed in leaves you say...doesn't the boy know any manners?". "He lives in a tree home...out in the woods...what else is he suppose to wear? .Only his skin?" asked Wendy, grinding her teeth together at the awfully rude comment.

"Wendy dear, don't be rude...Although he does sound quite a mischief maker" said Aunt Millicent. "Any boy who runs around only clad in leaves should be cut by the throat" said Jessie Cook, sipping her tea with pleasure. "How dare you speak of Peter Pan that way...he is a hero" said Wendy, not controlling her anger any more. "Wendy...please settle down" said Millicent.

"A hero you say?. How can anyone who lives in a tree, has a bouncing ball of light follow him, and cuts of a man's hand be a hero...he sounds dreadful" said Jessie Cook. "He cut of the hand of Captain James Hook for he was the mortal enemy of Peter Pan...do you understand?" asked Wendy, she could control her anger with this witch making the most awful comments about her hero.

"Anyone that stupid should cut off their own head" said Jessie, taking another sip of tea. "I shall cut off your head...you old hag" said Wendy, taking her butter knife and placing it near her throat. "WENDY MORIA ANGELA DARLING...YOU ARE THE MOST RUDEST AND INSULTING GIRL IN ALL OF ENGLAND" screamed Aunt Millicent, she had never seen Wendy act this way, but this is far enough.

"I say Millicent...she shall never be a lady. She hasn't got the brains to give up such childish nonsense as Peter...Pan. If I were you I'd burn all of her childish toys and games...including that old, rotten acorn that hangs around her neck" said Jessie, standing from her chair. Wendy felt tears well up into her eyes. She could never burn this...it was Peter's kiss, the very first thing he gave her, and she would never let go of it.

"It seems to me like your an evil sea hag...just like Captain Hook" said Wendy and she ran out of the cafe. "Like I said Millicent...burn all of her childish things...then maybe you could get something through her thick head" said Jessie, disgusted she walked away, out of the cafe and headed home. "Maybe Jessie is right...its time to put away childish fun 'n games...for good" thought Millicent to herself.

Once Wendy was through the front door of her house, the tears she had forced back were now falling freely down her cheeks. She crumbled up at the bottom of the door, sobbing loudly, but didn't care if anyone heard.

After a few minutes she heard screaming. Her brothers were playing Indians and pirates again. It was one of her favourite games, of course, she had to be the Indian princess who got captured. She heard them run across the hall and then stop at the sight of her. "Wendy's home" she heard Nibs say.

They all ran down to her, cheering and screaming. They held onto her, pulling at her dress and shaking her asking her to come play, or tell a story. But when she didn't answer...they stopped and asked. "Why are you crying Wendy-lady?" asked Curly. She had to smile a bit, they remembered her nickname.

"Was it another suitor that mother tried to set you up with?" asked Slightly, clutching his sword tighter. Ever since Aunt Millicent has set Wendy up with possible husbands...the lost boys have been trying to scare them away. They believed that Peter and Wendy will always have something special...and they wanted to keep it that way.

Finally, Wendy lifted her head, and tried to whip away her tears. "No...no. It's no suitor" said Wendy. "Then what's the matter?" asked Tootles. "It's just Jessie Cook" said Wendy, getting up and sitting on the couch ,the boys followed. "That witch from across the street...boy, I'd sure like to gut her" said Nibs.

"She said that I should stop believing in such childhood things like Peter Pan" said Wendy, tears starting to brim her eyes again. "But...you know he's real...and we know he's real. I mean come on, you did thimble him on the Jolly Roger" said Slightly. At this Wendy had to smile, it was just too cute.

"Yes...but she also said that anyone that stupid should cut off their own head" said Wendy, now begging to cry. She quickly hid her head in her arms. "Don't cry Wendy Lady" said Tootles, coming up to her and placing a arm over her shoulders.

"Yes...Mrs Cook is just a grown up...and grown ups don't believe in stuff like Peter Pan" said Slightly. "But the worst thing of all...was that she told aunt to burn all my childish things...including Peter's "kiss" "said Wendy, desperately trying to dry her tears.

"That dreadful little wench!" cried John. "John Darling...do not say such dreadful words" gasped Wendy, she was surprised to hear John say such a thing. "No Wendy he's right" cried Michael. "Michael!" Wendy said surprised.

"Jessie Cook should be called worse then that..."cried Curly. "Yes...she's a dreadful little..."started Nibs but was cut off by Wendy suddenly slapping her hand against his mouth. "Boys! enough!. I know that Jessie Cook is all of the bad names in the book...but is it really necessary to say them here?" asked Wendy, fearing her parents might here them.

"Yes actually" cried John. "Saying Peter is stupid enough to cut off his own head is very dreadful...especially when we still have great faith he'll return"

said John. "For his Wendy" continued Slightly. "But for her to suggest burning Peter's "kiss"...something very special to you...that holds your love for Peter...that's where the line is drawn" said Curly.

"...or the sword drawn" said Nibs. "Thank you boys...but I don't think it will ever get that terrible!" said Wendy, finally getting up. "No...your right" said Curly, a fake smile playing his lips. Wendy curiously looking at him.

"If Jessie Cook messes with you again...Peter will be the one to run her through" laughed John evilly. "For the Wendy Lady" cried the twins. Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes. "You boys are dreadful" she laughed.

"Now that we have fulfilled our duty...of making the Wendy lady happy again...we are off to finish Captain Hook" said Tootles. "Which would be me". The boys laughed as they ran off, back to their fun and games.

The evening was as usual, the boys fighting over food, Aunt Millicent fussing over Wendy and finding her a suitable husband. Mr and Mrs Darling trying to calm the boys down while eating and trying to reason with Millicent. It was hectic.

As usual, Wendy told her famous stories of Peter Pan, the lost boys acting out scenes of the story. The boys had made up there own little version of the story, with Neverland being a beautiful kingdom, where a handsome prince, Peter, ruled over the land. Until an sea demon king, Hook, tried to take it from him.

A noble princess, Wendy, went off to help the prince, to have battled the evil so many times, and in between, fall madly in love with the prince!. But there were some scenes that stayed the same...for example, the last battle on the deck of the Jolly Roger!

After the boys had played out their story, and many other fairytales, Wendy tiredly returned to her bedroom, sitting on the window seat, gazing at the starry sky for hours on end, before she fell asleep. Returned to bed, to have sweet dreams of the wonderful kingdom and its prince!.

Finally, they could see the nursery window, they were so close to achieving their goal. At last they would get their sweet revenge on both Peter and Wendy. It was about midnight when they arrived, and most of the citizens of England were sound asleep in bed, including all of the Darling family. So, they couldn't really be spotted...I mean, who would come out at midnight when you could be warm in your bed?.

"Prepare to dock" commanded Hook as they started to lower near the house. With a grin on their faces, the pirate crew of eight started to untie any rope available, so that they could tie down the ship while they killed Wendy. Once they had gotten level with the balcony, they tied the rope securely to the banister.

One by one they hoped off the ship and followed Hook to the window. He kept a finger to his lips, making sure not a sound was made as he opened the window...luckily it was unlocked. They tried to climb in the nursery quietly but one of the clumsy pirates tripped over the ledge and like dominos, they all went crashing to the floor.

"Can't you fools do anything right?" snapped Hook quietly. "Sorry Captain...I have clumsy feet tonight" it was Cecco, he was still the most clumsiest of them all. Hook rolled his eyes as they all got up slowly. "Now...find the girl and try and kill her in bed" said Hook as they all started to fan out.

Hook, nor Peter, knew that Wendy had moved into her own room. After her return, Aunt Millicent convinced her parents to move her. Now, only John, Michel and the former lost boys slept there. A pirate with one glass eye and a crocket eye was stupid enough to think that Nibs was Wendy. The only resemblance was the lump in the bed and the little tuff of hair that stuck out from under the covers.

"I found her captain" he exclaimed. Hook and some of the others came over. "Well, what are you wanting for...kill the girl" said Hook. The pirate took out his dagger. He lifted it up into the air, and plunged it deep into the bed. The only thing was that he had two fake eyes...he missed.

"I think I got her" he said, feeling quite proud. Hook didn't notice that he missed because, from that angle, his dagger actually looked like it was plunged into the bed. "Good work...better kill all the kids" said Hook, evily looking around the room.

Nibs was almost scared to death when the dagger almost plunged right into his hand. Now he heard that Hook was going to kill them all? .Had he come back for revenge? .Hook took out his twin pistils. "This will kill those brats...you cut them in their sleep" said Hook to his crew. First the pirates would cut through the sheets of each bed. Little did they know that the swords were only making small scratches.

Then Hook started to fire at them all around the room. The pirates ducked to not get in the way, but because of them, Hook only shot the walls, making a complete mess of the room. The children were all awake now. With little cuts and scarps on their arms, legs and middles, but they were scared that either to pirates or Hook wouldn't miss next time.

"Now...with Wendy and those other brats dead, it won't be long until Peter Pan is at my mercy" said Hook. "Come...our job is done" he said and they all climbed out of the window. The ship made a slight creaking sound as it cast back into the air, but they were gone. The boys sat up in their beds slowly.

"Anybody hurt badly?" asked John, the oldest. "No...their swords were too dull, or our covers were too thick" said Tootles, looking at the scratches on his arms. "How could they mistake me, for Wendy" said Nibs, angery that they thought he was a girl. "Your hair colour slightly resembles Wendy's" said Curly, laughing at him.

Flying happily back to Neverland, Hook's crew celebrated with the passing about of the finest wine and singing merry, but rather drunken tunes. Hook stood happily at the wheel, his mind happily going over the recent events and how they would effect Peter Pan.

But as he thought of Peter, another came into the picture, his Wendy lady, and all the memories of their moments alone he had spied on or watched, came flooding back.

"He has found love...which makes him stronger then me" said Hook sadly, but he shook his head. "No...Wendy is dead" said Hook, smiling happily, but it soon faded away. "They defeated me by love" said Hook,

remembering vividly how he was defeated.

"Blast...its no use!" said Hook after trying to shake the memory away. "I need love too" he said sadly. That when something caught his eye. He leaned over the edge, to spot a lone women walking down the sidewalk.

"What would London folk be doing out in the middle of the night?" asked Hook. He knew that London was dangerous during the night, unlike Neverland, which you could walk among the forests with the reassurance of the light of the moon, or fairy's light. So you always found your way.

But in London, the streetlights were dimmed after sunset, and some of them already looked like they were low on power. Hook didn't even think the Wendy Lady would walk the streets of London alone, not without the protection of either her brothers, her nursemaid or even Pan himself!.

Doesn't she know its dangerous, walking the alone at night. I mean, lord knows what could come at you in London!. You might even be kidnapped!. Then, a wicked smile came to Hook's lips. That's it!. He could take this women to Neverland and force her to fall in love with him...that way, Peter will be truly defeated...having no Wendy to love...and Hook no longer alone and done for!. Hook laughed.

"Ay! Stop the ship! "he yelled to his drunken crew. "Why hiccup captain...aren't we going hiccup back to the never-hiccup-land?" asked one of the crew. "Not yet you dunce!. Now set her down there...and lower anchor...HURRY!" commanded Hook angrily, where the crew rushed around, still pretty drunken to as command.

Jessie Cook pulled her coat in tighter, as a strange wind suddenly blew past her. She looked up curiously, and to her surprise, a huge ship was coming down closer to where she stood. It didn't though, the anchor dropped and a man dressed in a red overcoat, and a huge feathery hat came walking down.

"Who...who are you?" asked Jessie. "I...my dear...I'm Captain James Hook" he said, taking off his hat and bowing low. "I've heard of you!" she said suddenly. Hook looked up at her curiously. "You have?" he asked.

"Yes...I do believe that's the name of the pirate captain in Wendy Darling's stories" said Jessie, eyeing the man curiously. "You...you know the Wendy Lady?" asked Hook surprised, this was going better then he thought.

"Lady? .She is no lady!. What lady goes around wearing a withered old acorn as a necklace and telling fantasy stories about this boy dressed in leaves?" she asked horrified. "That boy dressed in leaves mi' lady is Peter Pan...my worst enemy...if it wasn't for him and his Wendy Lady...I would never have been defeated" said Hook.

"So...the stories are true?. There really is a Peter Pan...and Wendy actually...kissed him? "asked Jessie, feeling a bit faint."...and the acorn around her neck?" asked Jessie. "Yes...Wendy Darling actually kissed Peter Pan...or thimble as they call it" said Hook.

"A thimble?" asked Jessie. "Yes...I don't get it either...but they call a kiss a thimble and a thimble a kiss...which would be the acorn around Miss Wendy's neck" said Hook. "This is too much...I ...I have to...have to..."but Jessie didn't get to finish for she fainted right then and there.

Fortunately, Hook caught her before she hit the ground. "That was easier then I thought" he said evilly. He then took her into his arms and carried "his" greatest treasure into the ship. "Come...your to be my love".

And with Wendy Darling and the Darling boys dead, Hook finding "love" with his newly found treasure Jessie Cook, and many bottles of rum and wine, the crew of eight finally set out of London and to the merry kingdom of Neverland.

Author: I know this chapter is really sort of weird but please review and I hope you enjoy!.


	3. The Darlings Return

Neverland

Tink flew around Neverland happily, as the sun started to peak from behind the darkness, bathing the island with its warm light. But then, something in the sky above caught her gaze. She flew up higher and there she realized, the Jolly Roger was flying back in Neverland.

How could it be flying?. Peter isn't using it...he's fast asleep in the hideout, dreaming of Wendy no doubt. Tink cursed silently before flying up to the ship to see what was going on.

She hid in a corner, listening to the crew drink merrily. When suddenly, Hook came walking happily out of his cabin. But he was not alone, Tink was surprised to notice a women walked out beside him, both holding a glass of wine!.

How strange!. What is a lady like her doing in Neverland?. Only Wendy was ever the girl or lady to visit Neverland...by Peter's agreement with the fairies for her to return to Neverland. But what is she doing here?. She is not the Wendy lady...so she is not aloud to be here!.

Surely the fairy court knows nothing of another lady other then Wendy in Neverland!. Best to tell Peter, just in case Hook's up to trouble. With that,

she flew away, unnoticed by any of the crew.

She flew back hurriedly to the hideout, to finally awaken Peter Pan. When she arrived, there as usual, was Peter lying on the bed of furs, sleeping peacefully, a slight, dreamy smile on his lips.

Tink hated to wake him up when he was in such a state, but there could be an upcoming threat. Lightly, she took one of his blond curls and tugged on it lightly. All she got from a response was a groan.

She tried again, this time a little harder. But another groan, and as he turned over, he whispered in his sleep "Wendy". Tink was furious, for so many reasons, and angrily she took more of his hair and yanked as hard as she could several times.

"Wendy..."Peter started in his sleep. "Wendy...Wendy I...I" frightened on what he was going to say, but he never got to finish it because of Tink's yank on his hair and he awoke.

Peter rubbed his eyes, then his hair before he finally laid eyes on the fairy. "Good Morning Tink" he greeted happily. Tink chimed a good morning back, but she was still upset about what Peter almost said.

"Tinkerbell?" came Peter's voice. Tink shot him a questioning look. "Tink...are you ok?" he asked concerned. Brushing aside her thought, she nodded happily. "That's good...come on, lets go get breakfast" said Peter and he and Tink flew out and off in the distance.

Jolly Roger

Thinking that Wendy was dead and the finding of his love, Captain Hook danced around happily with one hand on Jessie Cook, the other holding a glass of wine. He was the happiest he had ever been, he now knew what love was like and he didn't have to worry about the Darling children coming back. He stopped and gazed down happily at Jessie.

"Ah Jessie...I am more then happy to have you here" said Hook. "Everything is going well, you don't have to worry about that witch Wendy Darling" said Jessie. "The only thing left to do is make sure the mermaids here the news and swim off to tell Pan" said Hook. He suspected that the mermaids had heard the crew happily partying from their ship.

He leaned over the side of the ship slightly and as he suspected, the mermaids were listening. Taking this as a queue, he pretended to act casually. "Oh my...Life is so swell...now that Wendy Darling is dead" he said, making his voice loud to make sure the mermaids heard it, and they did. "Oh yes...with Wendy Darling dead...it will be easy to finally kill Peter Pan" said Hook.

After that he heard the splashing of water and, leaned over to find that the mermaids were now gone. "It worked...they're off to tell Pan now. I only wish I could see his face once he gets the news" said Hook. "Oh yes...I'm sure he'll be thrilled" said Jessie, she was obviously drunk.

While this was all taking place, Peter was sitting on a high branch of a fruit tree. All day, he's been up there, eating as much fruit as he could and enjoying the wonderful scenery. Tinkerbell was sitting on his knee, eating the little pieces of fruit, Peter had cut off for her, and enjoying every bite of it.

Chewing on a piece of fruit he had just bit off, he stared at the huge hole in the fruit, where he had just bitten. "Wendy would have loved to taste this" said Peter, finally swallowing. At this, Tinkerbell became angry. She flew off his knee and started squeaking angrily at him. "Sorry...I can't help it!. I can't stop thinking about her" said Peter, and he took another bite.

Just then, they heard the mermaids calling to them. Swallowing, Peter said" The mermaids want to speak with us...I wonder why?" .Shrugging his shoulders, he launched himself off the branch and flew through the air towards the ocean, Tinkerbell trying to keep up with him.

The conversation with the mermaids was not pleasant...not pleasant at all. Once the mermaids had bid their farewells in their own language and swam away, Peter just sat there. Tinkerbell came up to him, seeing the blank expression on his face. In her own words she asked what was wrong.

"The mermaids say that...Hook killed Wendy" said Peter, hearing from his own mouth was cutting through him, he couldn't believe it. "Hook went to London and killed Wendy" said Peter, after he had heard Tinkerbell ask "how". "Wendy's...never coming back...she's gone...

Forever" said Peter, tears starting to fill up his usually bright green eyes.

"I...I have to...go" said Peter, trying to hold back the tears. He flew away quietly. Something about this didn't seem right to Tink. Sure,she felt sorry for Peter, he had lost the girl he cared most about, but Hook going to London to kill Wendy?. Tink had to see it for herself. Before she can leave, she had to tell Peter where she was going.

She followed the sounds of Peter crying all the way into the hideout. There, she saw him lying on his bed, his head tucked away in his arms. She hated to see him like this, even though she didn't like Wendy, she knew she had to show some sympathy.

She lightly ruffled his hair in order to get his attention. At this, he looked up at her. She felt sad when she saw that his eyes where cloudy and his cheeks tear stained. In fairy language she told him that she was going to get something to help cheer him up. At this, he smiled.

"Nothing on this island can cheer me up Tink...but thanks for trying" he said. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and flew out of the hideout. As he rested his head on his arms ,he thought about Wendy, and all the time they spend together. But the thought of her only brought more tears.

Tinkerbell was determined to find out the truth about this. Something inside of her heart told her that Wendy was not dead. As she got closer to the barrier that separated Neverland and the real world, she thought about what Peter said. Nothing on the island may not be able to cheer him up, but if Wendy was really still alive, then Tink knew exactly what would make him feel better.

The boys had a extremely hard time the next morning, explaining to their parents what had happened. They were punished by their father, thinking it was them who made all the mess. They had to clean up the mess themselves and they're toys were locked away.

Wendy had no idea that Hook had came in the nursery, intending on killing her but making a mess of the nursery. The boys would wait until Wendy had come in herself. She had been downstairs, helping her mother with breakfast, once it was ready she came in.

She stopped dead in her tracks, once she saw the mess of the room.

Seeing her shocked face as she entered, they stopped what they were doing. "It was Hook, Wendy" said John. "He came back to kill you". All they got was still her shocked face.

"Do you believe us?" asked Tootles. "They slashed us and tried to shoot us, thinking they were killing us" said Curly. "Please believe us". "I believe you...I truly do. You may be messy, but seven little boys could not make this big of a mess" said Wendy.

"So you believe us?" said Curly. "Yes, I mean none of you could make gunshot holes in the walls like that...it has to be a pirate" said Wendy. They brightened when she said she believed them. But then, I scary thought came to her. "Peter...Peter's in trouble" said Wendy.

"With Hook alive...he could kill Peter. He has no one protecting him" said John. "If only we had some fairy dust...you could go back to Neverland and save him" said Wendy disappointed. All their faces hung low in sadness...Peter Pan was going to die.

"Do not worry...I'm sure Tink or Peter himself will be back so we can stop Hook once again. I'll also help you boys clean up this mess, Hook left for us to pick up" said Wendy. With that, they went down to breakfast.

Breakfast was somewhat silent. Mr. and Mrs. Darling discussed the news over breakfast. The children were quiet, lost in thought about Neverland. Wendy thought about Peter, all alone and unprotected, able to be killed by Hook. No, she would not let that happen.

Suddenly, the door flung open and in rushed Aunt Millicent. Wendy's face turned bitter at the sight of her. There was a worried look on her face and she was all out of breath. "What is the matter Aunt?" asked Mrs.Darling.

"Did you read the newspaper yet this morning?" she asked all in a rush. "Im just doing so now why do you ask?" asked Mr.Darling. "Oh its dreadful" said Aunt Millicent as she started taking off her coat and scarf. "You know one of my dear friends I have tea with?' asked Millicent, almost directing the question to Wendy.

"Well it seems that she's gone missing" said Aunt Millicent. "Missing?. But how?" asked Mrs. Darling. "Read what it says George" said Millicent. Mr. Darling turned back to the paper. "Local Women disappears with Strange looking men?" read Mr. Darling. Wendy had a hunch, maybe Captain Hook took her away to Neverland, to finish Peter off perhaps.

"Read the rest father" she said quickly. "Local women Jessie Cook was seen last night, until taken by what seems to be a crew of eight men, dressed like pirates. A man with black curls and a hook for a right hand, seems to be the captain, took her aboard a floating Jolly Roger. They were last seen heading towards a particular star".

"It has to be Hook" whispered Wendy to the boys. They nodded in agreement. "He must have taken her to finish off Peter...thinking that I'm dead, Peter would be defenceless and has no happy thoughts" said Wendy. After breakfast they all ran upstairs. They gathered in the nursery.

They locked the door to make sure the grown ups, talking downstairs did not hear them. "That must be what happened. Hook came in and started attacking you, thinking they were killing me. Then bumped into Jessie and hearing of my death, she agreed to go with them" said Wendy.

"But why would she?" asked Michel. "I've told her about Peter Pan. Just by the mention of him she was disgusted by him. So maybe, she agreed to help kill Peter. For now, he must have heard of my death and so, has no more happy thoughts" said Wendy. "We have to go back".

"If only Tinkerbell would come back...or Peter" said Tootles. "You idiot. Peter cannot fly for he has no happy thoughts...he thinks his Wendy is dead...gone forever" said Nibs. Wendy blushed. She had never heard that nickname before..

"Tink should be coming soon" said Wendy, staring out of the window. "How do you know?" asked Nibs. "I feel it in my heart...she'll come" said Wendy. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. John went over and opened it, there was Slightly, all out of breath.

"Have you...heard...the news" he asked. "Yes...we think its Hook" said Wendy. "Why would you think..."he stopped dead once he saw the mess. "Hook's alive and he came back to kill Wendy. Now, he's going to kill Peter" said Tootles. "We also think that he took Jessie Cook with him" said Wendy.

"I suppose your right...but how can we help?" asked Slightly. "All we can do is wait" said Wendy turning back to the window. "Wait for what?" asked Slightly. "She thinks Tink is on her way here" said John. "But. how can that..."he stopped at the look on Wendy's face.

Wendy knew that Peter had heard the news of her death, Tinkerbell would come.

It was well passed midnight when finally, the window was flung open. A little ball of light came flying into the room. Instead of flying under the bed, she tried to find Wendy's bed, but she didn't find her. Angry, she automatically kicked a lump on the bed. It was a small kick but it was hard enough to wake up a lost boy.

"Tink?. Is that you?" asked Tootles. "TINK" he screamed and once she realised who it was, she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Boys...Its Tink" said Tootles. Her light blinded them at first, but once they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes they crowded around her.

To the lost boys, she was the next best thing, if Peter didn't come, it was her they looked forward to. "Is Peter alright?" they asked. "Is he dead yet?" asked another. Feeling like she can't breath, Tink flew out of their grasp and started imitating Wendy.

"Where's Wendy?" John finally caught on, the giveaway was the kissing faces she did, meaning the "thimble" between Peter and Wendy. "She's down the hall.. but she'll be so glad to see you" . At this Tink rolled her eyes as if saying "whatever", and flew out of the room.

The boys followed a few seconds after and came in finding Tinkerbell hovering over Wendy. She landed next to Wendy's ear and started pulling on her hair. Few minutes after, Wendy's eyes fluttered open. She was blinded by the light of Tink.

"What's happening? "she asked, trying to cover her eyes from the light. "Tink?" she asked once she started to wake up a bit. "Tink's come back Wendy" said Michel as they all crowded in. "Is Peter alright? Is he hurt?" asked Wendy suddenly. She flew up into the air, where Wendy could see her better.

She then put her hands on her hips, imitating Peter. Then she pretended to cry. "Peter's upset?" asked Wendy. Tinkerbell nodded. She pointed to Wendy. "I'm...what?" she asked, a bit confused. Then Tink pretended to be dead."...because I'm dead. Peter's upset because I'm dead" said Wendy.

"Poor Peter...we have to help him" said Tootles. "Tink...can you fly us all to Neverland?" asked Wendy. Tink nodded and they all got in one big row. One by one they were covered in fairy dust and they floated into the air. Then they started heading for the window and flew out.

Wendy was last, but before she flew out the window, she turned to the door and whispered. "Sorry mother, sorry father, but Peter needs me" said Wendy. With that she was out the window.

It wasn't hard to catch up with her brothers. They were waiting for her outside her window and together they flew to the second star to the right. As before, they held onto each other's ankles and blasted through the barrier and into Neverland.

The sun was just starting to rise, once Neverland came into view. "Its just like I dreamed it" said Wendy as they got closer and closer. Tink motioned them to be careful, for Hook doesn't realise that they're alive.

Hook and Jessie were on the deck of the Jolly Roger, enjoying their victory. "How do you want me to kill Peter Pan my dear" he asked Jessie. "Slash his throat with your iron hook darling" she responded. "As I do always...good choice" said Hook, he took her hand and kissed it. "That's what I love about you Jessie" he said.

Just then, one of his crew came up to him. "Captain...I think you should see something" he said. "What is it now?" he asked disgusted. He was only handed the telescope. Hook adjusted the telescope and looked to the sky. "I don't see a thing" said Hook. The pirate pointed him in the right direction.

After a few minutes, Hook lowered the telescope in disgust." What is it dear?" asked Jessie from behind him. "I don't believe it...Wendy Darling...is alive" said Hook. "What?. But I though you got rid of the girl" said Jessie. "I did too darling but its obvious she survived" said Hook. "She must be trying to get to Pan".

"We must stop her...if only we knew where Peter Pan was hiding" said Jessie. "Don't fret my dear...we'll defeat them once and for all soon. Just let them have their reunion" said Hook with a devilish smile on his face.


	4. Emotional Reunion

Author: Hey, sorry I haven't updated until now, been a bit busy around the house….so I'm sorry to keep you waiting lol!. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter….thanks so much for your support, you guys have been great!.

Finally, their feet touched the sand of Neverland. "Its good to be back in Neverland" said Tootles, breathing in the air. "Yes...our old home" said Curly. "No time for that...Tink, where's Peter?" asked Wendy. Tink then zoomed into the forest, they all ran after her.

Finally she stopped in front of the hideout. Once they caught up, Tink motioned for them to go into the hideout. As quietly as they could, they slipped inside and slid down the trapdoor.

Once Wendy got to her feet again, she looked around. "Peter? Peter are you here?" she asked.

Tink flew over to the bed, pointing to it and imitating someone sleeping in it. "Peter?" Wendy whispered. She tried to find any sign of him being under the furs. But there was nothing. No sign of his blond hair or leafy clothing, not even his dagger.

"He's not here" said Wendy. Tink thought for a sec then flew up to the ceiling. She constantly pointed at the spot above her. "What is it Tink?" said Tootles. Wendy went over and pressed her hand against it.It opened...it was a trap door. "Its a door...I never noticed this before" said Wendy. Then Tink started to push and pull Wendy up into the door.

"You think Peter's up here?" asked Wendy. Tink nodded. Wendy, trusting her, climbed out of the hideout and closed the door behind her. "Lets go" said Curly, they made their way to the trap door, but Tink blocked them. They tried the front door but Tink blocked them. She nodded her head. "Why not" said John. Tink again made kissing faces.

"You want Peter and Wendy to be alone?" asked Curly. Tink just nodded. They agreed to leave the two alone, They would want to be alone after all that time they were apart from each other.

Once Wendy was out of the hideout, she looked around. It seems like the trap door was just a back door. She noticed that she was now behind the tree...but still couldn't see Peter.

"Peter? Peter Pan! Where are you?" she asked. She didn't realise he was high above her, sitting on a branch of a tree.

The sound of her voice traveled up into his ears. At this he perked up. "Wendy?. Am I imagining it?" he asked himself. Again, he heard her calling him. "Wendy?" he asked again.

Following the voice, he leaned over to look down at the ground. There, he saw a figure with long, wavy brown hair.

"Could it be?" he asked amazed, to him, it certainly looked like Wendy. He heard her call again. "It sounds like Wendy" he said to himself. He decided to try and call out her name.

"Wendy?" he called to her. At the sound of her name, she looked up at him.

"There you are.. I've been looking for you" she said happily. It was the same smile he had missed seeing so much. "Is it really you?" he asked, now tears of joy running down his face.

"Of course it is silly...who else would I be?" she asked. It was truly his Wendy.

Peter was so happy that he flew down to her and pulled her in his arms, bringing her up into the air with him. They held onto each other tightly as Peter flew them higher and higher until they were above the trees. "I thought you were dead" said Peter, hugging her close.

"It was a trick Hook made up to scare you...I was so worried about you, I had to come back" said Wendy. "I could take care of myself" said Peter. "But with me dead, you'd be defenceless and left with no happy thoughts...Hook would have killed you" said Wendy.

"I guess...how did you get here anyway?" asked Peter. "Tink came and got us" said Wendy. "So that's where she went" said Peter, smiling. "Huh?" asked Wendy. "Tink told me she was going to find something to cheer me up and I guess she went to find you" said Peter.

"I wanted to come and find you...I missed you so much" said Wendy. "I missed you too Wendy" said Peter and they hugged each other. "I wanted you to try one of these" said Peter and he took her to the fruit tree he had been sitting in earlier that day.

"Yum...it's delicious" said Wendy, licking her lips to drink up the juice that ran down her mouth. "I knew you'd love it" he said, watching take another bite. He leaned back in the tree,

with Wendy beside him finishing off the fruit. "One things been bothering me though" he said.

"And what's that Peter?" she asked, only a few more bites away from finishing the whole thing. "When the mermaid told me that you were dead...they also told me that Hook has found love" said Peter. Wendy remembered her father reading about Jessie Cook in the paper.

"Yes...he has" said Wendy sadly. "but now...it will be harder to defeat Hook" said Peter.

"Now...he is not alone" he continued sadly. "But Peter, he is still old...and maybe Jessie Cook really doesn't love him like we love each other" said Wendy.

"I...I didn't say I loved you" said Peter quietly. "Come on Peter. I can see it in your eyes. I know you love and care for me...why else would you have rescued me all those times before" said

Wendy. "I guess...I do care for you ..alot" said Peter, shying away from her. "That's a start" said Wendy.

There was somewhat, of un uneasy silence. Feeling guilty, Wendy turned back to him. "Peter" she whispered. At the slight sound of his name he turned to her. They gazed into each other's eyes...trying hard not to get lost. "We shouldn't fight" said Wendy. "If we're going to defeat Hook again...we have to stay together" said Wendy.

"Who is he in love with now?" asked Peter. "Jessie Cook. She's the wicked lady in all of London "said Wendy. Peter smiled."Tipical of Hook to choose her" said Peter. "why do you say that?" asked Wendy. "He hates me...and this Jessie Cook lady hates you...they could destroy us" said Peter.

"But they won't. Our love is way to strong...they might even not be in love. It might be one of Hook's tricks" said Wendy. "I guess...Its getting late...we should go inside" he said, grabbing her hand lightly, they flew down to the trap door. Like a gentleman, Peter opened the door for Wendy. Holding his hand just in case she slipped, she climbed back down.

Once she was safely inside, Peter made his way down, closing the door behind him. "Your back" said Curly. "What were you two doing out there?" asked Nibs. "None of your business"

said Wendy, lightly touching the end of his nose with the tip of her finger.

"Peter...how you been?" asked Tootles. "Great...except for the news of Wendy's death" said Peter. "Well...she's not dead...she's perfectly fine" said Curly. "They thought I was your Wendy...that's how I got this scratch" said Nibs, showing Peter the huge cut on his arm.

"Alright that's enough" said Wendy disgusted, even though she saw his cut everyday, it still disgusted her. "Lets have dinner" said Peter, laughing at Wendy's fit. He grabbed Wendy's hand and sat her down at the head of the table.

"But...this is your seat Peter" she protested. "It was always only you and Peter who sat at the head of the table" said Tootles. "Yes but...now that the boys are back, Peter should..."said Wendy but stopped when Peter wasn't beside her anymore.

Suddenly, he came out with a giant platter with a roast on it, surrounding it was fruit. They all dug into it. Wendy was lost in though, until Peter shoved a apple into her face. "Oh thank you"

she said, he just smile devilishly. Suddenly, he grabbed her free hand and yanked her out of the seat, before she knew it, she was sitting on Peter's lap, he grinned at her as he chewed his apple.

"Oh Peter" she said. The rest of the night was pretty peaceful. They told stories to each other, catching up on what happened almost a year since they'd last been here. "Time for bed" said Wendy. Remembering where they slept, when they still lived here, they got into their beds and settled down.

Seeing Slightly's empty bed, she walked over to it until she was garbed by the arm lightly. "Where are you going?" asked Peter, jokingly. "I was going to sleep in Slightly's bed, seeing as he's not here" said Wendy. "My Wendy does not sleep on the ground" said Peter smiling.

"Then, where shall I sleep?" asked Wendy. Still smiling he pointed to his bed, piled high with warm furs. "But...that's where you sleep" said Wendy. "Sleep with me...there's plenty of room" said Peter. He lightly pulled her over to the bed, not taking his eyes away from hers.

Before she knew it, Wendy was cuddled in Peter's arms, while he was sound asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she realised the position she was in. Her head rested on his shoulder, his head rested lightly on hers, making their lips inches apart. His arms wrapped protectively around her and her arm across his stomach.

She smiled as she knew that she was right. He did love her, but was sad that he didn't want to admit it. That was the only thing needed to stop Hook and Jessie, she knew they're love wasn't real...they only wanted revenge on her and Peter.

Finally, Wendy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. But it was not peaceful, it was dreadful.

**_She saw Peter tied to the mast of Hook's ship, lost in thought, almost ready to cry. She was trapped in a net, lowering closer and closer to the ocean below her. There, laughing at them was Hook and Jessie. "Give Peter Pan your precious thimble now...Wendy Darling" said Hook._**

_**"A mere kiss cannot save your precious Peter Pan" said Jessie and she started to cut the rope that held onto her in the net. Wendy stared at Peter sadly. His eyes stared into hers but he had no emotion on his face.**_

Finally, the rope released as it was cut, Peter came out of his trance like state, he and the lost boys screaming her name as she came closer to the ocean below.

With a scream, she woke up. She breathed heavily as she noticed that she was still in the hideout. She calmed down a bit after that until. "Peter" she whispered frightfully, and looked beside her. There, he slept peacefully, in an undisturbed sleep.

"Thank god" she whispered and once she felt ready, she snuggled against him again and fell asleep. That morning brought her an unexpecting fright. During the middle of the night, hours after she had that nightmare, she turned over in her sleep, facing the rest of the hideout, instead of Peter.

Her eyes fluttered open, forgetting that she turned over in her sleep. She was expecting to see Peter's heart warming face, but instead she saw two big blue eyes staring closely at her. Whoever this person was, they pressed their face right up into hers. She let out a high pitched scream.

"Oh my...what do you think that could be darling?" asked Jessie, wrapping her arm around Hook's. "I haven't the slightest clue...sweetness" said Hook. They were looking for Peter Pan's secret hideout. Hook had forgotten the way for he was in the crock's stomach longer then he thought.

"Do you suppose it was Wendy?" said Jessie. "It sounded like her...I suppose. Maybe Pan frightened her with the sight of his dagger" said Hook, they both laughter. "Why would he darling?. He is in love with the girl isn't he?" asked Jessie.

"Yes...their love for each other destroyed me. I was old, alone and done for. But now that I found you, my dearest Jessica Mary Cook, I may be old, but I'm not alone or done for" said Hook. "Oh James...Wendy told me you were a horrid old man, but now that I see you, I realise that she was wrong. You'll always be my hero, we'll someday kill our enemies, Peter Pan and Wendy Darling" said Jessie.

"Yes...We'll find them, separate them ,and then they'll watch each other die" said Hook. "I love it when your being so mean" said Jessie. They kissed and went on with their walk. Keeping an eye out for any signs of Peter, Wendy, Tinker bell or the lost boys. Even Wendy's scream would have helped them.

"Where could those wretched two be hiding?" asked Hook. "Don't worry about it so much dear, We'll get Peter and Wendy soon...when they least expect it" said Jessie. "What are you planning my dear?" asked Hook, playfully. "We'll wait until they get into another fight and then they'll be against each other. Once they realise they truly love each other, they will already be seperated" said Jessie.

"Your clever...very clever" said Hook. They decided that it was best to make a sort of a house to camp in, while they wait. Hook's plan was working, he had put so much potion on her that she was doing everything he wanted. But he was waiting for the day, she realised she didn't love him.

Frightened, Wendy shot up suddenly, Peter's head falling from when it rested on hers lightly. "What's happening?" he asked sleepily ."Peter...Help" screamed Wendy again. Peter shot up and wrapped his arms around her protectively, while she hid herself in his chest.

"No need to worry...tis only me" said the figure. Peter laughed a bit, and gently pushing Wendy out of his arms. "Look Wendy, there's your monster" said Peter. There, standing in front of them with a grand smile on his face, was Slightly.

"Don't do that...you scared me half to death" said Wendy. "Judging by your scream Wendy, Hook could have followed it straight here" said Peter. She playfully hit him on the arm. "How did you get here?" asked Wendy. "Tink came during the night and got me" said Slightly. "You can't defeat Hook without all the lost boys...even if you have your Wendy lady".

"I couldn't have defeated Hook with out my boys...and of course my Wendy" said Peter, blushing a bit. "I was wondering why Tink wasn't attacking me or squealing fairy curses in my ear" said Wendy, eyeing Tinker bell. "Mum must be very furious...first her best friend, now her son" said Slightly.

"Would you rather stay with her...or help defeat Hook" Said Wendy. "Hook...defiantly" said Slightly. "Shall we start breakfast?" he asked. Wendy turned to Peter and they smiled at each other, both knowing that they were ready for breakfast. Peter waited until Wendy was out of bed and then made his way to the table.

"Something smells delicious" said Wendy, standing next to the table looking at what was there to eat. "We went hunting this morning, just came back once you screamed" said Nibs.

"Sit at the head of the table Wendy" said Slightly, pulling it out for her to sit in.

She turned to look at Peter, who gave her a bright smile and nodded. "I don't know Boys" she said, still unsure. The boys started to plea, and Wendy was then pushed to the head of the table and allowed the person to sit her down, it was Peter. "Its ok Wendy...your mother!" said Peter.

She smiled up at him, which he took as a thank you, and went to get something for them to eat. The nightmare she had the night before came back to her, clear as crystal. Something was going to happen. They were going to be separated...by Hook and Jessie. That would be the end of them both.

"Here.." said a voice, as a half of a fruit to her face. "Thank you" she said. "Peter...I had a nightmare last night. I think maybe, we should stay close" said Wendy. Her face looked worriedly up at him, he noticed this and kneeled down beside her.

"Don't worry Wendy, I won't let anyone hurt you...I promise" said Peter, he smiled his brilliant smile at her, at this she felt a whole lot better. They stared deeper into the other's eyes, not noticing when they suddenly started to get closer and closer, until their lips almost touched. "What's our plan of action?" asked Tootles suddenly. A bit embarrassed, Peter and Wendy broke away and stared at him.

Seeing their embarrassed faces, Nibs hit Tootles on the arm, not very hard and said angrily" Leave them alone". "Just asking" Tootles whispered to him. "Actually, we're just going to stay close and whenever we see Hook...leave him to me" said Peter standing up.

Wendy smiled, it had been almost a year since she had promised him, she would not interfere in Hook and Peter's battle at the black castle. They raised their cups and cheered. "And boys...

when I'm not around, I want you to protect Mother" said Peter, they agreed with another cheer. "Thats very sweet of you boys but..."said Wendy

"We'll protect our mother...no matter what" cried John, raising his cup again. "But John...I am not your..."she said but was cut off. "We'll battle Hook for days if it means keeping mother safe" cried Curly getting up and pretending to fight.

"Lets go out and practise then" suggested Nibs, he got up and grabbed his arrows and bow and ran out. "Be careful boys" called Wendy after them, as they all grabbed some sort of weaponry and ran out of the hideout.

"I better go follow them...who knows what they might get into" said Peter, happily smiling. "Peter...about that nightmare I had last night" said Wendy, stopping him before he could reach the door.

"Oh...don't worry, with the boys and I protecting you, Hook won't steal you away" said Peter brightly, hoping that's what she was thinking. "I know Peter...but I really think we should stay together" said Wendy.

"We will don't worry about it" said Peter, trying his best to reassure Wendy so that he could go meet the boys. "But...I think I figured out a way to stop Hook" said Wendy, trying desperately to make him stay.

"You do?...well tell me your plan of action" said Peter, really interested now. He knew she must have been thinking about this a lot. "Well you know how Hook has found love right?"  
asked Wendy, Peter nodded slowly, starting to follow the conversation.

"Well...it doesn't seem real...not like ours" said Wendy ,hoping Peter wouldn't get mad...that's the last thing they needed. "Wendy...I never said I loved you" said Peter, a bit upset that they have to have this talk again.

"But Peter...I see it in your eyes whenever you look in mine!. Its that wonderful little sparkle that only comes out when your looking at me...and your heartbeat gets faster whenever I'm near or in your arms...I can hear it!" asked Wendy, moving closer and closer to him.

"N..No...I have...NO...idea what your...talking about" said Peter, getting scared, he didn't want to talk about this right now. "Peter...look down deep in your heart...don't you feel anything?" asked Wendy, getting closer and closer.

"No" responded Peter quickly, a little too quickly for Wendy. "Not happiness when I'm near you?. Not sadness when I'm away?. Not jealousy if I'm with another?..."said Wendy, she was backing him up into a corner, just like before.

"...not love...when I'm so close to you, you want that moment to stay that way forever!" whispered Wendy, now he was backed up against the wall, obviously scared of what she had to say. Peter could feel his heart racing in his chest, as Wendy pressed even closer towards him.

"No...I feel none of these "feeling" for you what so ever" said Peter, in his heart, he knew he lied. He felt those feelings, and for the same reasons she mentioned. Wendy backed away sadly. She turned around, eyes to the floor as she walked over to the table.

"Wendy...I said it before and I'll say it again...I can't have any feelings for you, if I do, I'll surely grow up" said Peter, walking over to her, trying his hardest to get her to understand.

"Why is that a bad thing Peter?. There are so many things to experience with age" said Wendy.

"Oh ya...like what?" asked Peter, crossing his arms at this. "You could travel the world see new things, meet new people, or business...not all businesses start in an office Peter...and love...someday, you and someone you love dearly will be watching your own children experience the joys of life" said Wendy, a loving look on her face.

"But Peter Pan doesn't grow up Wendy...he doesn't feel anything...only lives in youthfulness...forever" said Peter. "But you have to defeat Hook!. You cannot live your days in youthfulness if your constantly hounded by him and his men" said Wendy.

"But...he's harder to defeat now...he's found love and now how do we defeat him" said Peter, sinking into a chair. "But its not real Peter...Hook must have a potion of some sort, controlling her...our love is..."said Wendy, but Peter jumped up suddenly.

"I told you I never said I loved you" said Peter, backing away again. "But Peter...if you just admit it...then we can prove that Jessie does not love him and it will be over with" said Wendy. "I can't admit it...I won't admit it" screamed Peter.

"But why Peter...just accept your feelings and…" said Wendy but Peter was angered. "No Wendy...no more of this feelings stuff...I'm through" said Peter, he grabbed her and held her forcedly to him.

"Listen...I will never accept or admit that I have feelings...for anything or anybody! I'd rather be killed by Hook then admit that I can feel things. I can't admit them for you because...because maybe...I don't have any! "Peter spat in her face angrily, releasing her when he finished.

Wendy stared at him, horror stricken from his words. They drove into her heart like rusty knives, and it burned her entire body. As the awful words flowed through her mind, tears began to well up into her eyes. She never knew Peter could be that hurtful.

Staring at her for a few minutes, he listened to his own words, all the while his heart starting sinking lower and lower. He looked at the cloudiness in Wendy's eyes. "Wendy...wait!" he called to her as she ran out of the hideout, tears streaming down her face.

_**Author: Hey, I tried my best with this….so I hope you liked it!. Please read and review, I'm always looking forward to those lol. If you have any suggestions or anything….just let me know, and I'm always open for new ideas!. Thanks!.**_


	5. Hook Appears

Author: Hey!….Here's another chapter for ya's!. Thanks for all your support in reviews….you guys are great!. Love ya lots!.

_**Enjoy.**_

Hook Appears 

Wendy ran out of the hideout, letting all the tears flow from her eyes, letting all the pain come out with the tears as she ran through Neverland forest .She finally stopped at a near by clearing. She landed herself in the sweet grass, with colourful flowers surrounding her.

Peter felt so sorry for what he had said. He wanted to make it up to Wendy, in any way possible. Anything to see her bright and happy smile again. "Wendy?. Wendy? Where are you?...Wendy?" he called out to her, hoping to find her on foot...but no luck yet!. But he wouldn't give up!.

Hook and Jessie were resting awhile, thinking of any possible areas Peter and Wendy might be. Suddenly, something caught Jessie's attention. "Hook...do you hear that?" she asked,

leaning a near in the direction the noise was coming from.

"What is it dear?" asked Hook, also leaning in the same direction. They listened carefully to hear the voice of a boy. "Its sounds like...like Pan" said Hook. "They must have gotten into a fight" said Jessie, leaning over again to hear what he was saying. "He's calling out her name".

"We must find Wendy then" said Hook, he grabbed his sword and started walking along. Jessie followed close behind, searching every where's for the crying girl. On their way, the heard Peter coming there way, so they hid behind a tree, waiting and listening.

"Wendy!...Wendy! called Peter, concern in his voice. "She's no where's to be found Peter" said Curly. "We have to keep looking for her...she's some where's in Neverland" said John.

"We must look for her" cried Nibs. "We don't want to lose our mother again" cried the Twins.

"We won't stop looking for her until she's safe with us!" said Peter, they all raised their weapons in a cheer. "We'll split up..Curly and Nibs will go west, Tootles and the twins will go south, John and Michael will go east and Slightly, Tink and I will go North" said Peter.

They all agreed and ran off to their territory. "And we'll meet up at the hideout at noon" called Peter, as they ran away to search for Wendy." We must be careful darling...the boys will gut us if they find out we're after Wendy" said Hook, and they got up and continued on their way.

Minutes later, Hook and Jessie were tired out from trying to find Wendy. They also almost was caught by John and Michael...and Peter Pan, luckily, they hid behind trees. "She's nowhere to be found in Neverland...we've looked everywhere" said Hook,sitting on a rock.

"Maybe the boys...or Peter Pan found her first" said Jessie, sitting down next to him. "No...if they did...we wouldn't have had those close calls with them" said Hook. Jessie nodded in agreement...until. "Hook...do you hear that?" asked Jessie suddenly.

"What?...the boys calling out to Wendy?" asked Hook. "No darling...it...it sounds like...like...crying!" said Jessie, leaning into the sound of the crying. "Crying?. Crying...crying!" said Hook,

finally figuring who it was. "Its Wendy...we...we found her" said Hook.

"Shhh darling...you want Peter or the lost boys to figure out where Wendy is?" asked Jessie, pressing a finger to his lip to quiet him down. "Lets go to her" said Hook, grabbing her hand and then pulling her in the direction of the crying.

The crying, was actually more like mourning. Wendy no longer hid her face in her arms, she just leaned on a rock, her head resting on her arms, her face red from all the tears. She didn't hear a scrambling in the bushes behind her.

"Peter...why do you have to be so mean?" whispered Wendy to herself, not noticing Hook and Jessie watching her. "I know darling...it really isn't fair" came a voice from behind her.

Wendy gasped and turned to the sound of the voice. Hook came out of the shadows.

"Hook...stay away from me" said Wendy, getting up and backing away. "But Wendy...I'm here to help you...you seem...distressed" said Hook, trying to make his voice sound concerned.

"Help me?...you want to capture me and kill Peter" said Wendy angrily.

"No dear...I heard you had a huge fight with Pan...and I think its not fair the way he treated you" said Hook, coming to her and placing his good hand on her shoulder. "You really think so?" asked Wendy, pretending to play along.

"Dear Wendy...I have been tormented by Pan all my life...I know how it feels" said Hook. Wendy thoughts about this for a few minutes. "What do you want Hook?" she asked bitterly.

"Since Pan had hurt us both, I suggest a well deserved revenge" said Hook evilly.

"What...kind of revenge?" asked Wendy, more concerned about what Hook was planning. "You join our crew and together...we'll capture Pan and feed him to the crocodile" said Hook. "Sounds Dreadful" gasped Wendy, fearing now for Peter.

"We'll get our revenge once and for all...and we'll both live peacefully without him" said Hook. "Well...what about the lost boys?" asked Wendy, without a mother and father!.

"We'll keep them as slaves, so Wendy, what do you say, agree?" asked Hook, holding out his good hand to her.

She looked at his hand, and then back at him as she thought. "Disagree" she said, hitting his hand away from her. "I will never turn my back on Peter and the boys" said Wendy angrily.

"But...what about all the mean and hurtful things Pan said to you" said Hook, taken back.

"I know deep down in my heart that he never meant any of the things he said" said Wendy, placing a hand over her heart, and looking down. "and I know that deep down in his heart...he really loves me" said Wendy, staring tear eyed back at Hook.

"Come on Wendy...don't you wish to get back at Pan for hurting you so?" asked Hook, desperate to get turn Wendy against Peter. "No...tis you who wishes to hurt Peter..."screamed Wendy, and started to run away.

"I really...wouldn't go that way if I were you dear" said Hook, somewhat sounding pleased and not very concernedly. But it was too late, once Wendy put one foot into the forest ,it triggered a trap and Wendy was sent into the air, daggling in a net.

"This trap really was for Peter...but you'll do just as good" said Hook, coming to stop in front of her, watching her helplessly try to detangle herself from the net. "He'll come find me" said Wendy evilly, once she gave up on trying to escape.

"I do hope so" said Hook evilly, and sent a high pitched whistle into the air. The pirate crew of eight came out of the darkness of the woods and came towards Hook and the trapped Wendy

.Swords in hand they cut her down, forcing her to land hard on the ground.

They then followed Hook's lead, and grabbed the net, dragging poor Wendy on the ground. Again, Wendy tried to get out of the net, but it was no use. She gave up with a sigh. When she was just about to give up, she heard a call from far away, some where's in the forest.

"Wendy?...Wendy?...Please come back Wendy" it called to her. At this, she smiled happily. It was the heavenly sound of Peter Pan's voice, pleading her to come back. "He does care for me" said Wendy joyfully. "I have to let him know where I am" said Wendy, and began to think.

In her thinking, she caught sight of her wrist. "That's it!" she exclaimed proudly. "Quiet you" said the pirate who was dragging her away, threatening to silence her with his sword.

They exchanged dirty looks and they kept dragging her along.

Once the pirates weren't looking, Wendy began to rip at the nightdress at her waist. She pulled and pulled until finally, the stitching gave way. Happily, she ripped at the threads with her teeth and kissed the piece of nightgown softly. "Peter. please find me soon" she said.

With that, she through the material to the ground. She watched sadly as the wind played with it softly until finally it landed softly onto the ground. Again she heard Peter calling to her.

"Please find me soon" she whispered and she and the pirates disappeared into the forest.

It was not long until they finally reached the Jolly Roger. At this, Wendy gulped at the proud ship that rolled with the waves of the sea. As they rowed closer and closer to the ship, she saw that it didn't look like it was in ruins!.

She thought that it would be in state of un repair after Hook was "supposing" to be killed by the croc. Once they were back on the ship, she was dropped on the hard, wooden deck. They cut the top of the net, and grabbed her hard by the arms.

They walked over to the mast and pushed her against it. She watched as one held her in place, while the other wrapped the rope around her, tying her to the mast. "I hope your comfortable,

your rescue may take a while" said Hook, evilly. All she could do was glare.

Wendy tried to take her mind off of things. Her eyes wondered all around her, looking for any distraction. She'd turn to the sky and see the sun starting to sink, as the afternoon grew late.

She even looked around the ship but nothing worked, her eyes crept to the land.

Sometimes, she'd see little figures reappearing and disappearing into the forest. Or a larger figure in the sky, but disappearing in the trees. "They'll come" she whispered to herself, then she'd hear her name being called, but she'd fear this, because Hook came towards her.

Wendy struggled and struggled from her bindings. Hook came closer to her, watching the skies desperately, Jessie at his side. "Where is that blasted boy?" said Hook, getting frustrated cause he didn't see any signs of Peter Pan anywhere's.

"Don't fret my love, he has to come and rescue his lady soon" said Jessie. Even thought she was still deeply in love with Hook, but slowly, the potion was draining.

"Wendy!...Wendy!" called Peter flying through the forest, a concerned look settled on his face. She had been gone for hours, he knew that she was very upset but knowing her, he knew that she would have calmed down by now! "Wendy" he whispered sadly.

Below, the lost boys and Wendy's brothers, roamed the forest, their bows were ready for any attack. "Any sign of mother yet?" asked Slightly. "Not yet" said Nibs sadly. "She couldn't have gotten far" said Curly.

John stopped suddenly ,a frightened look came to his face as he just stood there. "What is it?" asked Michel. "What if Wendy left for London already?" asked John. "She wouldn't do that...would she?" asked Michel. "No lads...she wouldn't just leave us and not say good bye" said Slightly. "But...her and father had a awfully big fight" said Michel, still a bit scared of the fight.

"She may have been very upset with Father, but she would have told us if she was leaving" said Curly. "And she left all her stuff here" said Tootles. "She also loves father too much to just suddenly leave him" said Nibs. "I guess your right" said John.

Walking a little but further, suddenly, something caught Michel's gaze. Something, that looked rather familiar, was lying on the forest floor. "Hey look" he cried, pointing to the thing. Once they all caught sight of it, they gazed at it strangely. It looked familiar.

"What's that?" asked John. "Lets go see" said Curly. They ran towards it and kneeled, gathering around it. They starred at it, until finally, Slightly picked it up. "I know what this is" he said.

Then Nibs realised what it was and took it from Slightly. "Its from Wendy's nightgown!".

"Ya...I remember watching her sew that stitch" said Curly, now handling it. "Gents...we have to tell..."started Slightly until Peter landed in front of them.

"Have you found her?" he asked, they could tell there was worry and sadness in his voice. "No, but we did find this "said Slightly, handing the material to Peter. He gazed at it, rubbing his fingers against the snow white, cotton material. "Its from Wendy's nightgown! .Hook must have...must have.. "said Peter, almost in tears.

"Look, there seems to be a faint trail on the ground" said John, pointing to what looked like a small trail of crumpled leaves and turned up dirt. "Its as if someone was dragged away" said Peter, running his hands over it. Looking back at the nightgown material in his hands, something then clicked.

"Hook...he trapped Wendy, and dragged her away...to the Jolly Roger" said Peter, looking down the trail disgusted." And Wendy must have ripped this piece of material behind to let us know where she was" said Curly. "Clever Mother" said Tootles. "Yes...lets go rescue her" said Peter.

_**Author: There….did ya like it?…Suspenseful?. lol, anyways,**_

_**Always looking forward to your reviews!. Again, Im always open for new ideas guys….hope you like it…please review!.**_


	6. I do Believe in Love

_**Author: Hey!. Im back and with the next chap of the story!. Now, this is sort of a different version of the "I do believe in fairies" scene…It's a little more like a Peter/Wendy moment…lol. Anyways…thanks to all for your reviews….thanks for your support, I really appreciate it…you guys keep me going!. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!.**_

_**I do Believe in Love**_

Hook was getting quite tired of waiting for Peter to make his heroic attempt to rescue his Wendy. "The boy takes a awful long time in rescuing you doesn't he Wendy?" asked Jessie,

stroking Wendy's cheek teasingly. Wendy turned away angrily.

"He'll come, he has to" said Hook. "For without his sweet Wendy...he is not complete" said Hook, now leaning in towards her slowly, a sly smile on his face.

"Don't touch her, you old codfish" came a voice from some where's. "I know that voice" said Hook, turning away from Wendy and scanning the skies once more. Even Jessie, Wendy and the rest of Hook's crew scanned the skies.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson the last time we fought" it came again. Catching on, Hook said to the sky. "Oh but I have...dear Pan. I learned of the reason you have defeated me before...it was because of love wasn't it?. "said Hook. "The love you have for your Wendy" he continued, moving even closer to Wendy.

"I said do not touch her old man" said the voice. "Well...now it won't be so easy to defeat me, for I too have found love" said Hook, now moving closer to Jessie. "Oh, I see you found an old maid, as ugly as a squid...how sweet" said Peter now appearing above them, standing on one of the ropes that held the mast up.

"Still you will not defeat me...and your Wendy will suffer as well" said Hook. He untied Wendy and then shoved a knife under her throat. Worried for her life, Peter dove down towards them, but Jessie got in the way, before he could reach Wendy. "Once Wendy Darling dies...Peter Pan will never be complete" she spat at him, he backed away in fear.

"She's the reason why you lived this long" said Jessie. "Well no more...now, because of you, her life will end this very day. She's your other half, your heart and soul...well not anymore. Today she will die and it will be all your fault" cried Jessie.

"No...that's not true" said Peter, feeling the tears come back inside him. "Of course...she wanted to leave you anyways. Why would she stay with such a ill mannered boy. Dressed in leaves, running around Neverland like a crazed little Indian?" said Jessie.

"No...no" said Peter, holding his hands to his ears to try and block her voice. Wendy watched all this in horror. Just like Hook was mean to Peter, Jessie was mean to her, now she turned on Peter. This wasn't fair. Even though she was gagged, she screamed. "Leave him alone" even though it was muffled, they turned to her.

"Can't bare to see your hero suffer?" asked Hook. "Enough, tie him up" said Hook. Peter was still crying his eyes out, down on his knees, until the pirates grabbed him by the arms and tied him. They tied him to the mast, tightly as Hook tied Wendy in a net and hung her over the water. He also un gagged her. She stared at Peter sadly.

"Any last words...Pan or Wendy?" asked Hook, Jessie came up and he placed a arm around her. He looked to Peter, who stared off into space sadly, thinking of everything Jessie had said. Then he looked to Wendy, who looked ready to cry, she desperately wanted to help him.

"Ya...we have a few words to say" came a childish voice. Hook, Jessie, the crew and Wendy looked to see the lost boys coming aboard the ship. "Your too late" said Jessie with a smirk.

She pointed to Peter. "No...Father" said Tootles. "And mother" said Curly suddenly.

"Get them" cried Jessie, and all at once the crew attack "Father and Mother?" asked Jessie, looking at Peter and Wendy. The boys looked at them both saddened. "Boys...look out" said Wendy.

They turned to see the pirates pushing them to the deck. Some of them had success; others had to fight, but soon got them down. They were tied up as one big group, and were placed in between where Peter was tied and Wendy hung.

"I know you must be so sad...to be the cause of Wendy Darling's death...but take one last good look" said Hook, with his good hand he forced Peter to look directly at Wendy. Their eyes met in that one moment, tears starting in their eyes. Peter wanted more then anything to save Wendy from death...but it was hopeless.

"Peter..."whispered Wendy suddenly, a tear fell from her eye. "Don't cry Wendy...I" said Peter, wishing to break out and save her. To see her smile, to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright . "Goodbye...Peter Pan" said Wendy softly, she closed her eyes as she felt herself begin to lowered.

Peter and the boys watched in tears as they saw Wendy in the net lower closer to the ocean. Suddenly, Tinkerbell flew out of no where's. She flew up to Peter's face, cursing in fairy language at him and pointing at Wendy. "I can't do anything Tink" said Peter sadly.

Tinkerbell was angry at this and started to fight the pirates that were lowering Wendy. "Get off...Go away" said the pirate, trying to shoo Tinkerbell off. Finally, he hit her with his hand and she went flying, hitting hard against the mast where Peter was. "TINKERBELL" screamed Peter in fear of losing another loved one.

It was just as Tinkerbell wanted, maybe now Peter would catch on. As he stared at her unconscious little body, a memory came back to him. Once, when Tinkerbell had drunk the poisoned medicine to save his life, he screamed to the heavens that he believed with all his heart in fairies...but would it work?.

He turned back to stare at Wendy, who was nearly halfway hidden from view on the deck. Her watery eyes staring lovingly back at him, a smile crept to her lips, but disappeared. "It has to work...for Wendy" thought Peter. He took a deep breath and began to chant. "I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do" he began, Wendy stared at him surprised, so did the boys.

"I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do" said Peter again. A sudden smile crept on Wendy's lips. She was then lowered once more, all you could see was her neck up. Getting the idea, she then chanted: "I do love Peter Pan, I do...I do" .A smile came on Peter's lips as he heard this, the lost boys turned to her. "I do love Peter Pan, I do...I do" she said again.

"It won't work...lower her more" cried Hook. Frightened at the sudden jerk of being lowered closer to the ocean, Wendy's smile suddenly disappeared. Peter, noticed Wendy getting lowered more, so he tried harder. "I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do" he said a bit louder this time. "I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do "tears started coming.

Turning back to Peter, hearing him say that gave her strength. "I do love Peter Pan, I do...I do" she said louder with a smile. Once she was lowered again, now to her mouth.

"Boys...say it with me" cried Peter. They looked at him strangely ,but he just stared at them. "I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do"cried Peter, now louder then ever. The boys catching on a bit, one by one the chanted: "I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do". Wendy gave a smile. Now down past her nose, she started chanting louder: I do love Peter Pan, I do...I do".

Now, all chants were overlapping, Peter and Wendy never stopped locking eyes, as once again Wendy was lowered. "You children stop this right now" screamed Jessie, she stormed over to the boys.

She started to pull at their hairs. Peter and Wendy stopped, worried for the boys, but the boys never stopped chanting: I do love Wendy Darling, I do...I do.

With a smile, they continued, but Wendy was now down to nearly her eyes. Harder, Peter began to try even harder, tears brimmed his eyes as he started to scream the chant, high into the sky, for all of Neverland to hear. Wendy started to chant harder as well tears brimming her eyes.

The two were so determined that they shut their eyes tight, while screaming it to the heavens above. Jessie suddenly walked backwards as a strange light started to cover Peter and Wendy.

Their chanted together, The boys stopped, staring at what was happening to Peter and Wendy. A colourful light started to cover them both. Strangely, Wendy began to rise instead of lowering. She drifted over back onto the deck. Peter and Wendy not realising this, their eyes still shut.

Finally, she landed softly on the deck. With one last shout, shooting their heads up to the sky, the colourful lights surrounding them, burst around them, breaking both their bonds, setting them both free.

Once free, Wendy and Peter took a moment to lock eyes with each other, and then Wendy ran into Peter's arms, her arms locking around his neck, holding him close, as his arms wrapping around her waist, spinning her around once or twice, before both fell to their knees happily.

**_Author: There, how was it?…good I hope. I got the idea watching that scene and the way when it goes to Aunt Millicent and she says "I do believe in fairies" then it turns to Peter: "I do, I do" lol, it sounded like a vow….lol, so I laughed, and then it turned to Wendy, I thought it was cute…lol, I dunno, it was just something I thought I'd better put down!._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, always looking forward to your reviews, you guys are awesome!. Thanks again!._**


	7. Hook's Final Defeat

Author: Hey, I'm back!. Thanks to all for the great reviews, I seriously couldn't have done it without your support, thanks so much guys!. But this chapter maybe a little bit corny….lol, I was reading it over and ya….but hopefully you guys will like it…so I'll give it a try!.

_**Anyways, Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!.**_

Finally they broke apart, Peter still having his arms around her waist. They stared at each other for a moment, until turning to look at a stunned Hook and Jessie. "How can this be...your suppose to die" cried Hook in despair. "That's the last time you'll ever try and kill us Hook" said Peter angrily, standing up from where he knelt beside Wendy.

Suddenly, as if jerked from sleep, Jessie looked at Hook with anger and fear. "Time too die Hook" cried Peter, he grabbed a sword and plunged towards Hook. At this, Hook rocketed into the sky, Peter soon hot on his heals. They battled and battled, matching move for move.

Wendy and Jessie watched them closely. Wendy fearing that Peter might get hurt or be killed by Hook. Jessie was confused, she felt as if something was drowning out of her, something that blocked her mind and soul. She also didn't fear for Hook as much anymore.

Then, Peter kicked Hook's sword out of his hand, also kicking Hook, himself above the water, just like before the croc swallowed him hole. "Your not the only one who's figured out love" said Hook ,evilly, as Peter held a sword to his throat.

"You have your Wendy...and I have Jessie...my dear Jessie" said Hook, as he stared down at Jessie. Peter looked distressed. Had Hook really found love?. Wendy, who also heard the conversation, looked over to see Jessie looking quite ill and confused.

"Your wrong...an evil old man like you could never love...your heart is too cold" said Peter. "Only grown ups love Peter...and since you love your Wendy, your growing up" said Hook. Peter looked even more distressed. "Love. is just another part of growing older" Hook continued.

Wendy watched as Peter started to back away and also sink back down to the deck. "Don't listen to him Peter" cried Wendy, but it was not working, a moan was heard from Jessie as she tried to stable herself against the railing of the ship.

"Wendy...boys...now...chant!" screamed Peter, resting on the lookout, he felt as if he was loosing breath. Below, Wendy and the lost boys started chanting the familiar words. "Old,

Alone, Done for..." Hook laughed. "I'm sorry...but it simply won't work...I found love...and my love is Jessie Cook" said Hook as he stared down at Jessie, clutching her chest and gasping for air. "Its not working!" cried Wendy, and they all stopped, sadly gazing at Hook and Peter.

"Nice try...Peter Pan...but, Say goodbye to your precious Wendy" said Hook, he raised his sword ready to strike. Peter looked down sadly at Wendy, love and sadness swirling into one.

"Goodbye Wendy...I love you" said Peter weakly.

"I love you too Peter" Wendy whispered, Peter could hardly hear it, but in his heart, he knew what she was saying. He smiled weakly, she smiled back as tears ran down her cheeks. With their heart filled goodbyes done, Hook launched himself towards Peter, screaming as he went.

Peter's smile never left as he waited for the impact of Hook's sword, the cause of his death. He didn't want to die sadly, he wanted to die happy, Memories and images of his Wendy, standing below him, played in his mind.

Hook was only seconds away from killing his enemy when a bright light from below them shined into the heavens. At first, Peter thought it was Wendy, he looked down to see it was Jessie, who collapsed on the deck, her body glowing in light.

"What's Happening?" whispered Wendy. They all gazed at Jessie, wondering the cause of such bright light. They looked closer to see thousands of tiny fairies swirling some magical dust onto Jessie's body. "Tinkerbell" whispered Peter, his smile grew as he watched.

Wendy then saw the tiny fairy and her smile grew too. "Thank you Tinkerbell" she whispered. "What are the fairies doing?" asked Tootles. "They look like they're healing her" cried Slightly.

Peter floated down quietly, but nobody noticed.

"They are healing her...something inside of her was controlling her" said Peter, Wendy jumped at the sound of his voice, for he landed right behind her. "Controlling her?" whispered

"Maybe Hook's potion" said Peter, wide eyed as he watched Jessie be lifted into the air.

The fairies lifted her off the deck and then stood her on her feet. After a few minutes, the glowing died down and the fairies flew off once Jessie opened her eyes. Tink returned to Peter's shoulder.

"What...Happened?" asked Jessie, looking around at their wide eyes and mouths open. Then Peter smiled and turned towards Hook. "Your plan failed Hook...Jessie doesn't love you anymore" he said evilly.

"No...no...Jessie still loves me...don't you...Jessie?" asked Hook, extremely nervous. This was it...his end. The spell over Jessie was broken by the fairies...blast those fairies!. "I'm sorry...who are you?" asked Jessie, holding her head in confusion.

"That means that your old...alone...and..."said Peter a devilish look in his eyes. Finally, it was over. Wendy was safe from harm and at his side, the lost boys were safe, Jessie was healed and didn't love Hook anymore, and Hook was about to die.

"No please...don't say it" said Hook desperately. "Done for" said Wendy, as Hook started to back away. "Old...alone...done for" the kids started to chant as Peter started to walk slowly towards Hook, sword in hand, ready to finish him off.

Once Hook was cornered against the railing of the ship, Peter flashed a smile. "Someone wants to see you Hook" said Peter, a slashing sound came from the water as a huge croc almost snapped at Hook's head.

"Apparently, the croc that ate you last time was this crock's son...and you killed it" said Peter, enjoying how Hook looked when he's scared. "He wouldn't like me...I'm old and full of bones" said Hook, desperate to do something.

"The other croc liked you...so why won't this one?" asked Peter, coming closer and closer. "Face it Hook...you'll never win against Peter...he has us to back him up" said Wendy, she untied the boys and the started chanting together.

As they chanted, the croc got closer and closer to eating Hook. Finally, Hook was just about to fall over and plunge into the crock's mouth, swallowing him whole. "Old...Alone...Done for" the kids chanted, as Peter lightly smiled and pushed Hook overboard, the croc catching him and diving back into the water.

Again, Hook was defeated. The kids shouting with joy. Wendy ran over to Peter as he stared at the water where the croc used to be waiting. "You did it Peter. You did it" she screamed in delight, as she flew her arms around the back of his neck pulling him into a hug.

As she did this, he smiled happily and blushed a bit at her sudden action. He grabbed her hands and spun around to look at her. "No Wendy...we did it" he whispered. She smiled in response as they still stared into each other's eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry for what I said Wendy" said Peter sadly, hoping Wendy would forgive him.

"I know Peter.. claiming that you loved me was the perfect apology" said Wendy, smiling happily. Without thinking, Peter placed her arms around his neck once more and he placed his around her waist, all the while still locking eyes with her. They smiled brightly, thinking the same thing. They slowly started to lean forwards, their eyes closing slowly.

The cheering voices of the kids began to fade away as they got closer and closer, their eyes nearly all the ways closed. Finally, their lips met in the most wonderful kiss either of them have ever experienced. The kids now noticed them and stopped to stared wide eyed.

After a few minutes, they started to part slowly, wishing that special kiss would last forever. Once their lips were separated, they opened their eyes slowly, still savouring the taste. They stared at each other and smiled sweetly, never wanting that moment to end.

They then noticed silence and turned wide eyed at the group of lost boys and Wendy's brothers. "Wow...that was even longer then last time" said Nibs. "I knew they loved each other" said Tootles happily. "How romantic" said the twins together.

Peter and Wendy blushed at the comments and broke apart quickly. "I dare say...you two would make wonderful parents someday" said Slightly. "Ya...you were wonderful parents to us" said John happily. "You should start a family of your own" said Curly.

"But...we're not even married" said Wendy. "I'm sorry boys but...I don't belong here" said Wendy sadly, she looked to Peter for support. He smiled at her sadly. "I hate to break up a heart warming reunion for you all but...who are you?" asked Jessie, coming over confused.

She walked over, still very confused, to where Peter and Wendy stood. When she was nearly there, Peter grabbed his knife and stood protectively in front of Wendy. "See Wendy...if anyone tries to hurt you...Peter would protect you" said Tootles, Wendy just gave him a angry look.

"I don't mean any harm...boy dressed in leaves?" said Jessie. "You tried to kill Wendy" said Peter angrily, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Peter no..."said Wendy, lightly touching his arm. She stood between him and Jessie.

"Miss Cook...I am Wendy Darling...Millicent's niece" said Wendy, hoping that would jog her memory. "Millicent's niece...Millicent's...oh yes...Wendy...the girl that's in love with an imaginary boy...Peter Pan is it?" asked Jessie.

Wendy and Peter both, were very angry at her. Wendy wanted Jessie to remember, but not like that. "Yes...yes that's right "said Wendy, trying to keep down her anger. She stepped back to Peter's side, where she could hold him back from killing Jessie on the spot.

Jessie turned to the little group of boys as Wendy slipped her arm around Peter's, slipping her hand into his, entwining their fingers. This calmed down Peter a bit, he smiled lightly at her, but turned back to watch Jessie.

"And who are you boys?" asked Jessie. Her only response was them still staring back at her. "These are my brothers...Miss Cook, except for Slightly" said Wendy, as Jessie looked over them again. "Who's Slightly?" asked Jessie. The boy with short, black hair walked forwards.

"I am Slightly...Miss Cook. I am Millicent's son" said Slightly as he bowed politely. Everyone smiled at this, except Jessie. "Oh...her know it all son...the wild one" said Jessie. "and your the rest of the Darling children" said Jessie.

"Yes...ma'am we are" said John standing up straight. Wendy could tell he was trying to be brave. "Call yourselves off by name" said Jessie. "Nibs..Twins...Curly...John...Tootles.. Michael" they said, trying to be as proud as ever...for Peter and Wendy.

"Yes...the wild Darling boys...I remember now" said Jessie. Peter gave her a dark look, Wendy rolled her eyes. "Nibs and John breaks my windows...the twins scare off the birds...Curly destroys my flower pots...Tootles eats the pies I leave on the window sill and Michael throws rocks at my cats...yes...the devilish darling boys" said Jessie.

Wendy was horrified to hear that her brothers were that mischievous. Of course, Jessie Cook was a bad women to begin with. "And who might this be that you cling to so much Wendy?"

asked Jessie, standing once more before Peter and Wendy.

Surprised, Wendy let go of Peter's hand but still held onto his arm. "This is Peter Pan...Miss Cook" said Wendy, trying to show pride, but Peter could tell she was scared. "This...this boy...

dressed in leaves...is the one your heart desires" said Jessie, starting to laugh.

"You do not know it but he has saved your life" said Wendy biting back the tears and anger. "Wendy Darling...why would you love such a awful boy...he looks as if he rolls around in pig filth all day" said Jessie, still laughing.

"He does not...he is the most wonderful boy I will ever meet in my entire life" said Wendy, now very angry. "Come on Wendy...the London boys are much better then him" said Jessie. "What could this leaf covered, fairy boy possibly offer to you?" asked Jessie.

She saw the saddened look on Wendy's face when she asked the question. "The London Boys are educated, young men, able to get the best jobs, and provide for a family" said Jessie.

"Peter can do better then that" said John angrily, he hated when Jessie picked on Wendy, she acted like Hook trying to suck all happy thoughts away from Peter.

"And how might...Peter Pan...do that" said Jessie, her voice cold." A beautiful home in Neverland where she will never have to grow up. The trees here grow the most delicious food that grows all year round. If danger comes, they will be able to defend themselves with many weapons Peter has kept safe, along with perfectly well trees for hunting" said John, Wendy eyes grew with pride and joy.

"Sure...he may not to educated like those London boys, but he'll teach her how to fish, hunt and protect herself if he's not around. And most of all...all the love he has in his heart" said the boys. Wendy and Peter smiled at this.

"Your life will be wasted" said Jessie, walking away to what looked like she was going in the cabin. "Wait...I never said that I wanted to stay in Neverland with Peter...I just..."started Wendy, running after her, but was stopped.

"Neverland?. Where's Neverland?" asked Jessie, disgusted by the name." Its here...we're all in Neverland...that's where Hook brought you and..."said Wendy but was cut off again. "Hook?

who's Hook?" asked Jessie again.

"He's the man that tricked you into loving him" said Peter, coming to Wendy's side. At this, Jessie backed away. "Stay away from me boy...I don't want any of your dirt" said Jessie.

Wendy tried to ignore her comment. "He wanted revenge on us and used you for love" she said as calmly as she could.

"That's it...take me home...take us all home" said Jessie. "Home! already?" asked the boys, whining so they wouldn't have to go so soon. "You boy...can you fly?" asked Jessie .Peter stared at her. Anger and surprise mixed in his eyes.

"Yes...why?" asked Peter, moving a little closer to Wendy. "Fly us all home...including Wendy she will not be staying here with you" said Jessie, grabbing Wendy by the wrist and dragger her to the cabin. Peter followed, concerned for Wendy.

Once he caught up with them, he grabbed Wendy's wrist, pulling her to his side. "She can't go...she stays with me" said Peter. "She goes to England...she can't possibly stay here...she's a civilized young lady" said Jessie, pulling Wendy back to her.

"I'd miss her if she left and I can't lose her again" said Peter, pulling Wendy to him and then standing in front of her protectively in case Jessie pulled Wendy away again. "Hurry up and get us home" said Jessie defeated and she disappeared into the cabin.

She turned to the boys. "Get ready for bed...we should be home by morning" said Wendy, sadness in her voice. "You mean...your not staying with Peter?" asked Michael turned to see Peter's sad face."...I'm sorry, but...no" she said sadly.

The boys whined sadly and urged her to stay but still she refused. They walked off to bed, almost in tears. Peter and Wendy were left all alone.

"Peter...I'm sorry but I have to grow up" said Wendy. Peter just turned away from her. "You'll grow up...find husband...and forget all about me" said Peter, she could tell he was nearly in tears, cause he sniffled between words. "No Peter...I'll grow up...maybe some day find husband...but never...never will I forget you" said Wendy, walking towards him.

"Really Wendy?" he asked slowly. "Yes...and as a matter of fact. If I had the choice, I would choose you to be my husband" said Wendy a bit more happily, she placed her hand on his shoulder, but she could tell that he was still upset.

She started to back away slowly, but Peter grabbed her wrist and spun around to look at her. "You know that I can't and won't grow up" said Peter. "I know Peter...but, I do wish that you would...for me" said Wendy.

Author: Me again!. How'd you like right?. Lol, well I tried! Lol, and a warning or heads up to all….they do kiss a lot in my story! Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked it and it wasn't to cheesy or corny…please review and thanks so much!.

_**You guys are great!.**_


	8. Home Again

**_Author: Hey!. Sorry I've been gone for so long…my computer crashed so I have to use this old one my sister has….so yeah!. This one is a bit longer then the others but I hope you enjoy and thanks again for your reveiws!._**

They stayed in that silence for a few minutes, thinking of what to say. "I'll miss you Wendy" said Peter. Wendy smiled. "I'll miss you too Peter...but you'll always be in my heart" said Wendy happily.

He smiled back and placed her arms around his neck once more, he placed his around her waist. "And you in mine" he whispered. She smiled happily. "Always and Forever?" she asked happily. "Always and Forever" he whispered, his grandest smile on his face.

They again, stayed there in silence, swaying a bit as if they were silently dancing to music. "But...may I have a kiss?" Peter asked hopefully. Wendy smiled. "If you wish it" she whispered.

They slowly leaned forwards, their eyes slowly closing. Their hearts beating a faster pace as they were now inches apart, every thought now blown away to make room for what would be expected of the kiss.

Now, their lips touched softly, the warmth from their body flowing wildly through them, and creating a light blush on their cheeks. The kiss was so sensational to them both, they didn't realise that they were floating above the deck.

The boys from the cabin, watched as the two floated up into the air, twirling as they go, as if dancing. "How long is this kiss going to last?" asked John. "Its their longest one yet" said Curly. "Too bad it won't last forever" said the twins.

Once the moon silhouetted the two, they parted slowly, still savouring the taste of their sweet kiss. Smiling at each other softly, both knowing what the other was thinking about the kiss. But then...sad thoughts came into their heads.

Wendy rested her head on Peter's chest, Peter resting his head lightly on hers, they slowly began to sink back down to the deck. Their eyes closed to hold back the tears, not wanting to show each other that they were crying.

Wendy could hear Peter's heart beating faster and felt warm being wrapped in his arms. She truly wanted Peter to come to London with them, then he could be her husband. Peter wanted Wendy to live in Neverland forever...but knew she had to leave.

Once they finally touched down on the deck again, they slowly broke apart. Once Wendy was out of his arms, he crossed them and looked down on her sadly, still not wanting her to leave.

Wendy hung her head low, not wanting the tears to come down.

"Well...Good Night" she said sadly, lifting her head up to gaze at Peter once more. He looked into her eyes, seeing tears ready to fall. He wanted nothing more then to just whip them away.

"Goodnight Wendy" he whispered. She smiled and walked towards the cabin.

Peter watched her sadly, uncrossing his arms as she walked to the cabin. "Sweet dreams" he whispered to her. Once her hand reached the door knob, she turned to look at him, the tears now flowed down her face. "Sweet dreams" she whispered back and disappeared into the cabin.

Peter flew up into the lookout, and leaned his arms onto the brim. Tink met him there. "Tink...I really don't want to let her go" said Peter. Tink just imitated choking and hanging, obviously Wendy. "Tink...I mean it" he said sadly. Defeated, Tink slumped down beside him and crossed her arms and legs.

Choking back a tear, Peter sat up and stared at the horizon. "We have to get back to London by morning...lets get started" said Peter. He whistled for the other fairies, and at his call, they came crowding around the ship.

They sprinkled fairy dust every where's on the ship, they sprinkled so much, it looked like frosting on a cake. Wendy looked out the window sadly, but was surprised by what she saw. Fairy dust came sprinkling down like glowing snow.

Then she felt the boat being lifted into the air. "What was that?" asked Jessie nervously. "We are flying home...by fairy dust" said Michel. "You children...actually believe in fairies and make believe stuff?" asked Jessie. They all gave her a dark look.

"Alright...at least it will get us home" said Jessie, settling down on the bed. "And finding you a better husband then fairy boy out there" she said the Wendy. "His name is Peter" said Wendy angrily. Once Jessie was settled in bed, Wendy turned back to the window.

Peter then burst through the doors. "Jessie Cook" said Peter. Jessie shot up in bed and stared at Peter's angered look at her. "What is it now?" asked Jessie. "You are not to sleep on the bed...Wendy is to sleep there" said Peter. At this, Jessie and Wendy were surprised.

"But..."started Jessie but was silenced by Peter's glare, and got off of the bed. He walked over to Wendy and gently brought her into his arms, then brought her over to the bed. "But...where am I to sleep?" asked Jessie, as Peter helped Wendy get settled into bed.

"On the floor...with the lost boys" said Peter gently. Jessie just grunted evilly and set herself up on the floor. With one last smile from Peter, Wendy snuggled down in the blankets, and Peter was out the door. He went over where Tink was watching over their course.

Peter took the wheel and started to navigate himself. They were out of Neverland by midnight and not too long after(maybe an hour and a half),they were just about to see London. "You'll always stay in my heart Wendy Darling" whispered Peter. Tink was making gagging noises from beside him. Peter smiled, but ignored her.

**_The Morning...Darling Home_**

The ship slowly made its way to the Darling house. It landed right next to the nursery window, the lights still shone brightly from far away. "Tink...I'll go get Wendy and the others...you stay here and keep out of sight" said Peter, he flew off to the cabin where they slept.

Tink watched as Peter flew down to the cabin, she rolled her eyes and sighed sadly. She then noticed the nursery lights were still on!. Maybe Mr and Mrs. Darling are in there!. In curiosity, Tink flew over to the window and looked through the curtains.

Peter gently landed on the deck in front of the cabin door. He pressed his ear to the door, not a sound could be heard. He opened the door, There he saw Wendy sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel as she slept, with her hair curled around her head.

He smiled sweetly at her, lost in thought of her. Until a snore broke his thoughts. It was the lost boys, nearly on the floor, deep in sleep. Peter laughed silently to himself as he placed his hands on his hips. Then, his gaze came to Jessie, she slept on her side, her nose pressed against her pillow.

With a devilish look to Jessie, Peter floated over to Wendy and stood by her side. He didn't want to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully and so beautifully...it would be a shame to wake an angel. He remembered her request to go back to London, his heart sank as he leaned down over her.

"Your home Wendy Darling" he whispered gently in her ear. She started to stir as he straightened himself up again, waiting to see her beautiful eyes and smile.

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze was met by the wall. She turned onto her back and that's when she saw him. She saw Peter's heart-warming face stare down at her, his eyes locked on hers. He smiled brilliantly down at her. "Good Morning" said Peter happily, Wendy smiled brightly.

"Good Morning" she said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. He sat on the edge of her bed as he watched her yawn and stretch. "Are we in London already?" she asked brightly, staring out the window. "Yes" he said sadly, looking down upon the sheets.

"I'm sorry Peter...I have to come back here...to grow up" said Wendy, noticing his saddened face. "I know Wendy" he said, trying to smile for her. "Hmmm...Its still dark out" said Wendy, trying to make a bit of a joke. "Ya...its around two o'clock in the morning" said Peter, looking out the window.

They stared at the window for a few minutes. "Well...best get going" Wendy commented and started pulling the sheets off of her. At this, Peter jumped up and stood proudly at her side. Wendy stopped, she stared confused at his bright smile and the twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, Peter slipped his arms around her back and under her legs and then lifted her out of the bed. "Peter...you don't need to carry me you know" said Wendy laughing a bit. "Oh but your a lady...my Wendy lady" said Peter happily.

She smiled happily and he smiled back, giggling as he started to slowly spin her side to side and then placed her feet firmly on the floor. "Why thank you" she said, and bowed playfully. They laughed happily for a moment until a loud snore was heard. They looked over to the lost boys and smiled in amusement.

"I guess we should wake up the sleeping beauties over there" said Wendy jokingly. Peter smiled happily at her and grabbed her hand lightly, pulling her towards where the others slept. One by one, Wendy and Peter woke the boys. All grunting and groaning because of a early awakening.

Wendy then came across Jessie, and stared at her sleeping form. "What should we do with this one?" asked Wendy, Peter came and stood beside her. "Throw her overboard" said Peter happily. He hated Jessie, just as much as Wendy and the others. She was like a female captain Hook.

"Peter...I think we should take her back home...she'll just come into the nursery window with us" said Wendy, staring back at her. "If you wish it" said Peter softly in Wendy's ear, he then kicked her to wake up. "Peter...she may be evil but she's still a full grown women" said Wendy, she bent down next to her.

"Miss Cook...Miss Cook" whispered Wendy, as she shook the lady awake. After a few grunts she was in a siting position. "You two again" she said once she realised Peter standing behind Wendy, a fire in his eyes, and his fingers on his dagger.

"I thought you stayed with fairy boy?" asked Jessie, as Wendy helped her up. "No...and his name is Peter...Peter Pan" said Wendy angrily. Peter and Jessie both glared at each other for a few minutes. "Come...we must go home" said Wendy, she grabbed Peter's arm and the lost boys followed them out.

When they were back on the deck, Tink came straight for Peter in a big huff. "What's the matter Tink?" he asked worriedly. In responce, she kept pointing to the nursery window. They all followed her to the railing, where the noticed what she was pointing at.

"The Nursery lights are still on?...at this time of night?" asked Wendy. "Do you think mother and father are in there?" asked John. "I don't know...maybe" said Wendy, she was worried about her parents now, they never leave the lights on at this time of night.

"There's only one way to find out" said Peter. "You...mean, go in there?" asked Wendy nervously. He shook his head wildly at her, the happiest smile on his lips. "But Peter...mother and father might be in there" said Curly. "Its just an adventure then...the adventure through the nursery window" said Peter.

"Who will go first?" asked Tootles. They all looked around nervously at each other. "Michel goes first...he's the youngest" said Nibs suddenly backing away and pointing at Michel. "Me?." whined Michael in surprise.

"Don't worry Michael...its not that far of a jump" said Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder. When Michael gulped, Peter called over Tinkerbell. "Tink...cover him with fairy dust" said Peter. Tink did as commanded and soon Michael was covered from head to toe.

"Now...just jump" said Peter, turning Michael towards the window. "And think of ice creams and never taking baths" said Wendy, Michael stood on the railing. He closed his eyes and whispered his happy thoughts and jumped. He floated over to the window and climbed in.

"Is anyone inside Michael?" called John. "No...it's empty, and the door is wide open...come on inside" called Michael, poking his head out once more. "Who's next?" said Peter proudly. They all crowded around, pleading for Peter to let them go next.

"Now, now children...lets do this youngest to oldest" said Wendy, Peter smiled over at her and she knew he was happy that she suggested that. "Yes...youngest to oldest" said Peter, as the boys formed a line in front of the railing.

Peter and Wendy watched as Tink covered each one with fairy dust and then jump to the nursery window, their happy thoughts guiding them there. As they watched them, Wendy placed her hand in Peter's, twining their fingers. He smiled at her happily.

First the twins, hen Nibs, then Tootles, Curly, John, Slightly. "Coming Wendy?" came a voice from behind them. It was Jessie, she stood there, in front of them, watching them constantly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with this...young man?" asked Jessie, somewhat evilly.

Wendy looked up at Peter. "Yes...I must grow up" she said sadly, staring at the house. "You little fairy...cover me with that magic dust" said Jessie, to Tink it sounded like an evil command, she turned to Peter for support. "Yes Tink" he said sternly.

Tink gave a small sigh and dusted Jessie with her magical dust. "Think happy thoughts" called Wendy, as Jessie climbed onto the railing. "Tulips...apple pies...piece and quiet" said Jessie as she leaped off the railing and landed in the window. She lost her footing and slipped on the carpet.

Wendy, Peter and the boys laughed at her, she just grunted "kids" and pushed herself into a seating position. Then, Wendy turned to Peter. "Is this goodbye then?" asked Peter, a small smile on his face. "For now...maybe" said Wendy. In response, Peter looked down sadly.

"But I will miss you terribly" said Wendy, throwing her arms around Peter's neck and crying her eyes out. "Don't cry Wendy...please don't cry" Peter pleaded, pushing her away lightly and smoothing her cheeks with his fingers. Even though his hands were cold, it still felt comforting.

"Its alright Wendy...everything will be alright" he said sweetly, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. She smiled sweetly at his action. "Even if you grow up...I just want you to do one thing for me" said Peter, Wendy could see tears already starting in his eyes.

"Anything" said Wendy softly, sniffling back the tears as much as she could. "Don't forget about me" said Peter, taking her hands in his. "Never...I will never forget" said Wendy and she throw her arms around him once more. They were then locked in that embrace for a long time.

Finally, Wendy let go but not removing her arms from his neck. He not removing his arms from her waist. They just stared at each other, tear strikes now nearly dry on their slightly blushed cheeks. "I love you Peter Pan" said Wendy suddenly, a smile crept back onto her lips.

"I love you too Wendy Darling" Peter said, a brilliant smile on his lips. They parted slowly and one last time gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, Wendy let go and grabbed Peter's hand, as she began to walk towards the railing. Both getting up on it together. Wendy started to call for Tink, but was stopped by Peter who placed a finger against her lips.

"But...how shall I get over to the window?" asked Wendy, a bit confused. Peter just smiled and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into his arms. "Peter" she said smiling. With that Peter launched himself off the railing and landed lightly on the small balcony.

Once they landed, Peter slowly put Wendy back on her feet. She looked at Peter sadly, and started to climb back in the window. Holding onto Peter's hand for support, her feet touched the material of the carpet, letting go of his hand once both feet were firmly inside.

She looked around the nursery, seeing all the toys, the dressers, the beds, the gunshots in the walls. She could feel Peter floating up closer to her. "Wendy...are you sure you don't want to come back to Neverland with me" whispered Peter.

At this, the boys started to plead again for her to stay in Neverland with him. "I'm sorry...but I must stay here" she said, turning to look at Peter floating outside the window. "Then I guess...this is good bye" said Peter, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes...but, will you come back?" asked Wendy hopefully. "Always...to hear your stories" said Peter, smiling down at her. She smiled back as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few minutes, the smile on Peter's face began to fade.

"Goodbye...Wendy" he said softly, still smiling just a little bit. "Goodbye Peter" she said softly back. As he turned around to leave, she called out to him once more. "Peter!" she said ,and Peter spun around to look at her.

"Don't I get just one more goodbye kiss?" asked Wendy hopefully. "Yes...I believe you do" said Peter happily. She was expecting him to blow a kiss to her, but surprisingly, he silently floated over to her and leaned in.

She whispered to him. "What are you doing?" as light as the breeze. Peter smiled sweetly again. "Giving you your goodbye kiss" he said happily. "But..."she whispered but before she could breathe another word, his lips came in contact with her cheek.

To Wendy, that wasn't as good as getting kissed on the lips...but it was good enough. "Goodbye" he whispered in her ear before he pulled away. Wendy eyes filled with tears as she watched his figure disappear into the beautiful starlit sky above the bright London streets.

Wendy, a bit saddened, touched her cheek softly where Peter had kissed her, when suddenly there was a rush of footsteps from the hall. The door burst open and there was Mr. and Mrs. Darling, along with Aunt Millicent.

"Hello Mother...we've come back...to you" said John sadly but yet, happily. Mrs. Darling eyes grew with excitement, she ran to her boys and happily and gathered all of them in her arms. "My darlings...my darlings...your home safe and sound" cried Mrs. Darling.

John broke away from the group and stared at his father. "Father...I'm sorry that we ran away and..."he started but got cut off by his father. "I need no explanation" he said sternly, his face showed no emotion.

John was in for it now. Mrs. Darling and the boys all stopped. "I'm just so glad your back home" cried Mr. Darling as he embraced his son warmly. The other boys were so happy that they broke away from their mother...and joined their father in a warm embrace.

"Oh Slightly...I missed you so...are you alright dear?" asked Millicent, embracing her son when Mrs. Darling embraced hers. "Yes mother...actually I'm more then alright" said Slightly happily. "Thank Heavens" cried Millicent again.

"And are you forgetting about me?" asked Jessie. Millicent stood up from knelling next to Slightly and stared at her best friend. "Oh no Jessie Cook...I could never forget you" said Millicent smiling, and the two friends embraced happily.

Everyone was reunited with their families and was happy as ever. All except, Wendy who still staring out into the distance, at that one little star, second to the right. Again, she brushed her fingers against the place Peter had kissed her, wondering where he was now.

"Wendy dear...are you alright?" asked Mrs. Darling, coming behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She had left her sons with their father so she could come greet her daughter. Wendy sniffled back a tear, that threatened to fall and smiled brightly as she turned to her mother. "Yes mother...I'm quiet fine...I just...missed you" said Wendy, knowing she only lied.

"I missed you as well" said Mrs. Darling sweetly, and pulled her daughter in a warm hug. "Come inside...you might get a chill" said Mrs. Darling before she turned back to the rest of the family.

Wendy nodded and then turned to the night sky once more, to the star to the right. "Good bye Peter...I'll miss you" she whispered sadly into the wind. With one last look, she turned to her family and they all embraced warmly. The boys chattering away about their adventure.

Of course, none of them noticed a dark figure watching from the safety of the nearest tree. Watching with not anger in their eyes, but sadness, and tears brimmed their usually sparkling eyes. A sigh could be heard from the tree, when a small ball of light came rushing towards it.

Tink sat upon Peter's shoulder as he stared sadly at Wendy, embraced by her mother and father, chatting about who know what...she was too far away to be heard. "I'll miss you too Wendy" whispered Peter, and he gave a small smile.

Tink cursed in fairy language at the girl, still annoyed at the look of her. Crossing her little legs and arms and looking away in disgust, hoping Peter would get the message and go home.

"I guess...its for the best" said Peter sadly, Tink fluttering off his shoulder and jiggling in delight.

Looking at her once, and then back at the nursery window, a small smile on his face. "Come on Tink...lets go home" he said finally, wishing he didn't hurt this much. Sadly, he and Tinkerbell flew off into the second star to the right...and straight on 'till morning,

**_Author: Sorry its so long but I just wanted to get it over with!. I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking of stopping it here and starting a sequel….what do you guys think?._**

**_Anyway, hope you liked it, please review and I'll try to updated soon….if me damn computer doesn't crash again!._**


	9. Three Years Later

Author: Hey!...My computer finally let me update so thats awsome!. I just wanted to thank you all for your support throughout the making of this story...you guys have been sooo awsome, and I thank you!lol,and I know I say that alot. But I also want to say to the authors out there that your doing a really awsome job...and I mean **_AWSOME!. _**Keep up the great work guys!. Sorry if I embarressed anyone!

Thanks and Enjoy!.

Three Years Later

Peter once again came to the nursery window. The light was dim for it wasnearly eight o'clock in the evening. The window opened half way. The boys should be getting to sleep, but as he peaked in, a smile crossed his lips.

There, in the middle of the group of boys, was his Wendy!. By the way she was dressed, he could tell that she was acting out a story!. She had a piece of fuchsia coloured material tied around her, around her waist and over one shoulder.

She also had a paper crown around her head and a fake sword at her waist. She was obviously playing a princess. Peter settled himself on the tree branch and listened in on her story.

"..._**I am here to slay the evil king**_!" Wendy cried, grabbing the sword by her side. One of the lost boys got up. "_**You shall not pass, you are not powerful enough to slay our king**_" announced the Nibs, he was dressed as a guard.

"_**I must, for he has slain both my parents, causing me to go into hiding for many year...and now, she has slain my true love**_" cried Wendy, her voice getting sadder. Peter's heart ached as she mentioned true love.

"_**I am here for my revenge**_!" cried Wendy again. "_**I'm sorry milady**_" said John standing up, he too was dressed like a guard.

"_**But in order to kill our king**_..."he paused to draw his sword. "_**You must get through us first**_". "_**My pleasure**_" smirked Wendy and she and four other boys were engaged in a "pretend" battle.

When Wendy finally got through them all, she turned to Slightly, Curly and Michel. Slightly had a blanket over him like a cape, while the other two where dressed as ghosts.

"**_Are you theking?. The evilking who has slain my parents long ago_**?" asked Wendy bravely. "_**Yes**_" said Slightly, acting bravely. "_**I am, but your powers are no match for me**_!". Wendy cracked a smile but became serious.

"_**But, you must go through my minions first**_..."he started. gesturing to the two ghosts. The two ghost boys launched at her, but Wendy pretended to do stylish jumps and flips, and suddenly whisked out a flashlight from inside the fuscia material. "_**With this great beam of light...I de-spell you ghosts!**_". Wendy said gallantly, flashing the light in their directions, the boys pretending to run off in agony.

"_**Alright! I have dispelled the ghosts, it is your turn**_!" she said, advancing quickly on Slightly, who also took out his sword. For many moments, the two of them battled, until suddenly, Slightly "pretended" to run Wendy through with his sword, causing her to suddenly she froze, and collapsed on the carpet.

Peter was shocked, seeing Wendy drop to the floor like that made his heart almost break.

Slightly crackled evilly. "_**At last! I have slain the princess and no one is left to stand in my way of taking over this land**_" Slightly laughed evilly again, as Nibs and Michael pretended to carry Wendy to the bed, but she just walked there herself.

"_**Not so fast**_!" came a voice, which was actually just John pretending to be a different person. "_**Ahhh**_!" screeched Slightly. "_**How can you be alive! My minions told me they've slain you**_?" said Slightly. "_**No you fools**_" cried John. "_**I escaped and followed them here!**_ _**I knew Dear Wendy would come here and try to reclaim what you've taken away, so I came in hopes of assisting in your defeat and being reunited with my princess!**_" said John.

"_**Never, and her kingdom and both your lives will be mine**_!" Slightly crackled."..._**to be continued**_" cried Wendy suddenly. "Aww Wendy!. We were just getting to the good part!. We're the queen was to take over the two kingdoms...and if your prince can save you from death, and kill the evil queen!" cried Tootles.

Wendy giggled and got off the bed, turning towards the window. "I wish my real love would come and rescue me from this life!. But he's having so many adventures...and I need to grow up" she sighed and turned to the boys again.

"Alright! Clean yourselves up and get to bed! Before Mother yells at us" cried Wendy, untying the material from around her. In only a few minutes, the boys were tucked in and the lights were dimmed.

"Happy Dreams boys" Wendy called softly, as she closed the door behind her. Peter then realised that she must have moved into her own room, which saddened him a lot.

He missed watching her sleep in her bed in the nursery!. He couldn't stay and watch her anymore, she had chosen to grow up!. "I'm sorry Wendy!" he whispered. "I'll miss you".

Tinkerbell suddenly flew up beside him and whispered in his ear. "No Tink...I'm fine" Peter said softly. But she saw the tears brim his eyes, and she squeaked softly. "No Tink" he said softly. "I'm just gonna miss her".

As an attempt to cheer him, she played with his hair, it succeeded in putting a smile on his face. "Come on Tink!" he said. "Lets go home" he said with one last look of the nursery.

As he started to fly off, his foot caught in the branch he was sitting on, making him trip. Instead of heading towards the sky, he headed towards the ground. In a complete panic, he couldn't think of a happy thought in time for him to just miss the ground. Things then got worse, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple coming towards them.

Tinkerbell hurried to try and grab Peter and sprinkle more fairy dust on him but he had already hit the ground. Peter landed, head first onto the leafy ground below. He hit the ground with so much force that he nearly knocked himself out cold.

His fall was not unnoticed, his fall had scared the lady, the couple walking down the street. She was scared that something had fallen out of the tree to attack her but when she looked closer. "Harry...could that be?" she asked the man standing beside her.

"No...no Anna it couldn't be" said the man, trying to get a better look. In curiosity, the women slowly walked closer to the boy lying almost unconscious at the bottom of the tree. She examined him for a couple of minutes. After a while, she gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh Harry...it is him...it's our son" said Anna delightfully. "But Anna...how do you know?" asked her husband. "Don't you see...his hair, his face...his eyes...its him" said Anna again.

Harry came over closer and examined him closer...then he gasped too.

"Well I'll be damned!. It is our son" said Harry. Anna embraced Peter happily, Peter turning in her arms trying not to feel any pain from when she pressed against his sore body. "Oh Peter...

you have come back...and after all these years" said Anna.

"He looks badly hurt dear...don't hug him too hard" said Harry." "Yes...your right" said Anna, leaning back to take a better look at the boy. "He seems dirtier then I remember" said Harry. "Where did he ever get those clothes" said Anna, looking Peter up and down.

"We'll take him home...get him washed and dressed and then put him to bed for some well needed rest" said Anna as her husband, Harry picked Peter up into his arms, careful not to hurt him. "Yes...he does need lost of rest...he's been away from home for the longest time" said Harry.

They turned to leave for their home and Peter weakly opened his eyes, his eyes landing on the still brightly lit window of the darling nursery. His thoughts came to Wendy, he tried to smile and closed his eyes.

Tinkerbell was watching from back in the tree. She knew that Peter would want her watching over him, in case something happened. She watched as the horrid man picked up Peter and started carrying him off. Tink followed in anger...concerned for Peter's safety.

Darling House...Nursery

The children were now snuggled in bed. Smothered in kisses given by their mother and aunt.

Wendy' s Bedroom

Wendy was snuggled warm in her bed, trying to settle into sleep, but none came to her. Only sweet memories of her latest adventure in Neverland played over and over in her thoughts. Her eyes fluttered open, and heaving a sigh in defeat, she pushed away the covers and ran over to the window.

She sat there, on the window seat, in the dark, staring up at the beautifully lit night sky. Instantly settling her gaze on the second to the right...she let out another sigh, but this was of longing.

"Its been three years Peter!. Where are you?. I miss you" she said softly.

She rested her cheek on her hand, and leaned to the side, as the wind softly blew the hair out of her face. Wendy closed her eyes gently as a happy smile spread across her lips. Memories of when Peter was close to her, sweetly brushing away stray strands of hair from her face, or when tears ran down her cheeks.

Feeling as though she'd fall asleep at the window, Wendy slowly opened her eyes once more. After a yawn, she glanced back at the neverland star, and smiled. "Please come back soon Peter" she whispered before turning from the window and climbing back in her bed.

Sweet dreams had now filled her head...and you can guess who was in them, but if Wendy had stayed at the window seat longer, or took one more glance out the window...she would be surprised to see lights suddenly come on in the large house across the street.

Across the street

Harry pushed the keys into the lock, and with a click, he took hold of the knob and opened it, revealing the grand hall. He stepped aside to let his wife, carrying their newly found son, into the manor first before stepping inside himself and closing the door behind him.

Tinkerbell, was safely hidden inside Anna's coat pocket. She was so light and tiny that the lady didn't even feel when Tink dropped into her pocket. Once the family was safely inside, the little fairy shot out of the coat pocket and hid in a corner.

A butler then walked into the room, and stopped in front of the couple. "How was your walk master and mistress?" he said bowing. "Wonderful" replied the women. "Now that we've found our long lost son" she said, the butler looked down at the boy in her arms.

"Are you sure that's the young master...Mrs. Keating?" said the butler, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "Yes...well he might not look like it now…with all the dirt...but just you wait until we clean him up" said Mrs. Keating. Thinking he had upset his mistress, the butler bowed.

"My apologise Mistress..."he said, keeping his head low. "I did not mean to offend you" he said, straightening now. "No worries..."she said, brushing away his apology. "It is not your fault. We just haven't seen our boy in such a long time It's all" she said, returning her gaze to the boy unconscious in her arms.

"Now..."she said, finally breaking the silence. "Jones will you take Peter up stairs and prepare a bath for him...make sure to put extra soap" she said. The butler bowed and took the boy out of her arms and started up the stairs. "I'll be up in a few minutes to wash him" said Mrs. Keating. "Yes mistress" he said, and resumed walking up the stairs.

Tinkerbell, who had heard the whole conversation, now scurried away to follow the butler, who now had Peter. She followed them up the stairs, down the long hall, and into one of the huge rooms of the manor. Tinkerbell again hit in a corner, and watched as the butler laid Peter down on the window seat of the bathroom, where he was still unconscious.

Knowing that he'd be safe there, for now, Tink had time to look around the bathroom. It was huge, as big as the nursery, at least by her view. It was lighted gold by the beautiful lights that hung everywhere. Even everything in the bathroom was huge. Everything could fit at least 100 fairies she thought.

She was amazed by all of this, until her attention went back to the butler. After he had laid the boy down, he went over to the huge bathtub and turned on two of the taps to let water pour into the tub,

He turned away, as the steam started to raise. He walked over to the huge wooden cabinet, and started rummaging through it.

Tink took this time to shoot over to the window, hiding behind the silk curtains blowing lightly in the wind. With one last glance at the busy butler, she turned her gaze to the unconscious boy. He looked so peaceful, lying there in the golden light of the bathroom, the wind blowing the strands of hair across his forehead lightly, as if soothing him to sleep.

Taking this chance, she flew down to his face, and started pulling on a strand. Nothing, he didn't even flinch!. She had to get him out of here, he would be scared if he woke up in a strange place, and he was hurt. She had to get him to Neverland, and away from these humans.

She started pulling and pulling but again it didn't work, then the butler started towards them. Frightened, Tinkerbell flew back to the curtains. The butler however did not stop before Peter, but went back to the tub. There, he organised all the things he held in his arms, beside the tub.

Tinkerbell thought it was once again safe, until the door was opened. Tinkerbell glared as the women that had carried Peter here, walked into the room. She stood beside the butler. "Is it ready yet?" she asked him. The butler, who had been adding things into the water, looked over to her." Almost Miss...get him ready then" he said, before turning back to the tub.

The women then turned her attention to Peter, walking over to him.

Tink didn't like this one bit, she would have to keep a very watchful eye on the lady. "Alright...its ready now" said the butler, turning the taps again. The lady nodded and turned back to Peter.

"Then lets get him in" she said, and to Tink's surprise, she started to pull on Peter's clothing. She tugged and tugged but it never came off. "Jones..."the women called. The butler came over. "How do you suppose we get this off?" asked the women." I haven't the faintest clue ma'am...perhaps the master could help you" suggested the butler.

"No. He's preparing Peter's room. I...I think I could do it" she said.

She started tugging again, but still it never made a rip. Tink laughed silently to herself. Until, the women's eyes fell upon the dagger.

"Oh...how about this?" she said, pulling out the dagger. "Yes Miss Keating...that could work" said the butler, eyeing the dagger.

Miss Keating then tried it, she slipped the dagger carefully under the leaf strap that covered his chest and started to cut carefully.

Tink watched in horror, had they really figured it out?

Yes! the leaves were suddenly cut, and fell away from his body.

Amazed, Mrs. Keating stared at the dagger. "Amazing..."she whispered, then happily returned to finish the job. As she worked, Tinkerbell watched on, but started getting embarrassed and hid her eyes.

Finally, the leaf clothing laid in pieces on the floor, in a pile, and once again, Peter was carried to the tub. As the started to wash him, Tink watched carefully for a while. She watched as the butler scrubbed all the dirt away from his skin, making it shine with his golden tan.

While the women, washed his hair. Running her soapy fingers through his hair over and over, making sure all the strands were properly washed.

Tinkerbell laughed at the look of Peter's soapy hair, all white with the suds and flipped every which way. Until the women then carefully poured water through his hair, making sure all the soap was out, until she lathered her hands with the soap again.

Tinkerbell was amazed that the women had easily washed out all the dirt out of his hair that had tangled itself in there over the years. When wet, It was much darker, but now had no tangles or dirt, which made his best feature, his hair.

The lady, ran her fingers gently through his hair, making sure there were no more tangles. She smiled sweetly as his head rocked gently back and forth as he, at least looked, like he slept on.

As the lady moved on to washing the dirt from his face, and the butler went to get a towel, Tink flew out of the room and tried to find the man. There were three other rooms in the hall, one was a master bedroom, another was a library and play room, and the last was another bedroom, where there, Tink found the man.

As she hid in a corner, she watched the man trying to find something from the huge wooden dresser. "Ah ha!" he said happily, and just as he said that, the lady's voice rang out. "Harry dear...do hurry, we're just about done!" she said. "Coming Anna darling!" the man called out and hurried away with the bundle, leaving the drawer open.

Curiously, Tinkerbell flew over to the dresser, and landed on the top. There was a big mirror, some picture frames, and other stuff.

Tink flew closer to a picture, and saw that it was of Peter and his family a long time ago, when he was very young.The women suddenly came in carrying Peter.

Author: Me again!. To avoid this question in the reviews (cause I know your all thinking it) No,Peter is not the Keating's long lost son. He just looks like him...and Its dark and their grieving, so no, Peter is not their son!. lol. Ok thanks and Please review.


	10. London Life

**Author:Hey guys!. I'm back once again...finally my computer is co-operating for once!.Thanks for all your reviews...you guys have been sooo supportive!.**

**Aria Elessar**:**lol, no!. Peter won't be going back to Neverland for a while!. Still have plenty more**

**in store for ya!.Your story is awsome...keep it up!.Sorry I haven't been reveiwing you though...Thanks for your review!.**

mabfairy:**As I've said before...The Keating's are _not! _Peter's real parents!.They just haven't gotten**

**over the tragety of their son, they resolve in Peter being thier son. But I am very glad you liked it so much**

**and don't worry...Peter and Wendy will have their reunion soon!.**

TiggerLily130: **Thank you sooo much for your review...I really am a _big fan _of yours!. So glad you liked it so far!.**

**Hope you come up with new stories soon...if your going for new stories that is!. Thanks again!**

red frog eyes:**lol, glad you liked it so much...here's what you've been waiting for!lol.**

Eva Sumpter: **I really loved your work on your stories...your an awsome writer!.I have to disagree with you though..because**

**you shouldn't be trying to be a great writer like me(if you say Im a great writer)...you need to be confident in your own abilities as a writer!**

**Your doing soooo awsome!. Keep it up and update soon!.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed me...you guys are really great!. You've been soooo supportive...and I thank you for that!**

**Now, I'm done with the thanks(for now). Hope you enjoy...and please review!.**

Frightened, Tinkerbell flew behind the silk curtains, and watched carefully as the lady placed Peter gently on his bed. She then sat on the edge of the bed, brushing away stray strands of now golden hair, and smiled sweetly down at him.

"Our boy has finally come back" she whispered happily. Tink also watched the boy. He was now cleaned and dry. His skin showed golden, along with his now dry hair. He wore a white silk shirt, the only buttons that were not buttoned were the top two. He wore what looked like pajama pants, which were coloured green.

Tinkerbell blushed a bit, now that all the dirt was gone, Peter looked very handsome, the lady had done well. "We should leave him to rest...and wake up when he's ready" said the man. "Your right Harry" the women said with a sigh.

Brushing back one last strand, both the lady and man walked to the door. The man turned off the light and walked out, the lady took one last glance and then softly closed the door behind her.

Silently, Tink flew over to the bed, and settled herself onto the pillow, next to Peter. Before she went to sleep, she smiled and kissed the boy lightly on the cheek. He let out a little groan and shifty slightly to the side. Obviously he's asleep...he'll need it for the morning, when he discovers his past...before he flew off to Neverland.

Morning

The sun poured through the window, and spread sunbeams all over the room. One spread across the bed, and into the sleeping face of the boy. With a groan, he slowly started to open his eyes but he wasn't were he expected to be.

Peter sat up in bed, and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but looking around for the first time, he was surprised. "Where am I?"

he asked a bit frightened. Hearing his call, Tinkerbell awoke and flew to him. "TINK!...Thank god your here...where...is here?" he asked again.

Tinkerbell tried to explain everything to him, but the door suddenly was flung open. Frightened, Tink flew to the window. "Your awake!" said the lady, as she ran over a hugged Peter. "Who are you?" he asked, eyeing her strangely.

"I'm your mother Peter...you feel out of a tree and we took you back home..."she said. Peter's eyes widened. "Your...my mother?" he asked slowly. "Yes dearest!. You've been away for so long you probably don't remember" she said, a bit sadly, as she pushed back his hair.

Suddenly, a man came running into the room. "Peter my boy" he yelled and hugged the boy too. "Are you...my father?" asked Peter slowly. "Yes son!...you've been away far too long" said the man. "But now your back and we can be a family again" said the women.

"Why ever did you run away in the first place dearest?" said Mrs. Keating. "I...I ran away because..."started Peter slowly. "Yes dear?" said Mrs. Keating. "One night...I heard you and...father, talking about what I was to be when I became a man" said Peter sadly.

"And you didn't like it so you ran away...never to grow up is that it?" asked Mrs. Keating. "Yes..."Peter said sadly. "But we were all so worried about you dear...we thought we'd lost you forever" said Mrs.Keating, hugging him again.

"I didn't mean to...honest!. But I really didn't think I'd come back" said Peter. "I'm I in trouble?" he asked sadly. "No dear...as long as we have you back...that's all that matters" said Mrs. Keating. "But now that your back.. "butted in Mr. Keating. "Your going to have to grow up...and probably do all the things we've planned for you" he continued.

"...I guess" said Peter sadly bowing his head. "Its not so bad growing up dear!" said Mrs. Keating, raising his gaze to her again. "You'll go to school...meet lots of people...make new friends..."said Mrs. Keating.

"...and maybe take up the family business" added Mr. Keating.

Peter became worried. "Will I have to work in a office?" asked Peter. "Not really son!. But you'll be working with many people...maybe even boss them around" joked Mr. Keating, giving Peter a little punch in the arm. Peter smiled. "I hope so!" said Peter, his smile bright.

"That's my boy!" said Mr. Keating, ruffling Peter's neat hair. "Breakfast is on the table dear" Mrs. Keating said ,getting up off the bed. "Be down in a minute" said Peter, smiling his famous smile, then the wind suddenly blew across his face. "Do close the window Peter dear...don't want you to freeze in here" she giggled. Peter laughed and walked to the window.

He was about to close it, when he saw the light on in the room across the street, the curtains, however, where pulled together. "Mother..." called Peter. Mrs. Keating smiled, hearing him call her mother again. "Yes dear" she said, as she was about to walk out the door, she turned to him.

"Who's that across the street from us?" he asked, turning to the window again. "Oh...that's the Darling's home dear!" she said sweetly. "The Darlings" Peter whispered happily. "Yes...they are very old friends of ours...the children's father works with your father" said Mrs. Keating, turning away, walking out of the door. Peter stared at the window happily, sitting on the window seat. Now resting his head in his arms, as a figure appeared and disappeared as it walked around the room.

"I found Wendy again" said Peter softly, as Tinkerbell came up to him from her hiding place. Tink crossed her arms angrily. "Now I can watch over Wendy...and protect her always" said Peter happily. Tink then started to jingle unhappily. "I know you don't like her Tinkerbell if I'm to live here now...you have to accept her!" said Peter, as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hello Mother, Hello Father" said Peter as he happily walked into the dining room. "Oh..."his mother said a bit uneasily. "Peter...Hello... dearest" she said. "What's going on?" asked Peter, sitting down slowly, across from her.

"Son...we were just talking...about what to do with you...now that you'll be living here" said Mrs. Keating. "Oh..."said Peter sadly. "and... what's that?" he asked slowly. "Well...for starters your going to go to school" said Mr. Keating. "A proper young man needs a education" said Mr. Keating.

"I...guess that's alright" said Peter, thinking this over in his mind. "Oh you will have so much fun Peter dear...education isn't very hard!" said Mrs. Keating. "And I'm sure you'll meet lots of new friends". Peter nodded slowly. "Yes..."said Peter, a bit sad but it was for the best.

"Glad we got that settled. Your father has also agreed to teach you about the family business" said Mrs. Keating. "If you'll be wanting to take over in the future...a wealthy young man like yourself..."started Mr. Keating but was interrupted."...the family business?" asked Peter slowly.

"Yes Son...working at the bank. I actually do work very closely with George Darling..."started Mr. Keating again, but was suddenly cut off. "You mean...Mr.Darling?. The man next door?" asked Peter, amazed that Wendy's father and his father worked so closely.

"Yes...I do believe he has 9 children in total. The oldest a daughter, the other 8 boys" said Mr. Keating. "But getting back to the point...a man of our status has to have a good job...so that's why we would like for you to take over the family business" said Mr. Keating.

"...yes father" Peter said, still a little lost in thought. "Good...this is all going on so well" said Mr. Keating. "Next Peter dear...we need to talk to you about finding a wife" said Mrs. Keating.

"...a wife?" asked Peter, again a little lost in thought. "Yes...a young lady you wish to spend the rest of your life with, take her hand in marriage...and become husband and wife?" said Mrs. Keating.

Peter's eyes widened as a memory suddenly struck him."...husband" he whispered as the memory suddenly took over him.

Flashback

_**Peter and Wendy were left all alone. "Peter...I'm sorry but I have to grow up" said Wendy. Peter just turned away from her.**_

_**"You'll grow up...find husband...and forget all about me" said Peter, she could tell he was nearly in tears, cause he sniffled between words. "No Peter...I'll grow up...maybe some day find husband...but never...never will I forget you" said Wendy, walking towards him.**_

_**"Really Wendy?" he asked slowly. "Yes...and as a matter of fact. If I had the choice, I would choose you to be my husband" said Wendy a bit more happily, she placed her hand on his shoulder, but she could tell that he was still upset.**_

_**She started to back away slowly, but Peter grabbed her wrist and spun around to look at her. "You know that I can't and won't grow up" said Peter. "I know Peter...but, I do wish that you would...for me" said Wendy.**_

End Flashback

"Peter...Peter dear?" came a faint voice as Peter slowly came back to reality. "Yes?" he said, shaken out of the sudden flashback. "Did you hear?. Your going to have to find a suitable wife sometime in the next few years but..."started Mrs. Keating.

Peter looked at her." .but there is still some time left. I'm sure one of the lovely wealthy young ladies will be suitable" said Mrs. Keating. "Wealthy girls?" asked Peter.

"Yes son...a young man like you has to marry well!" said Mr. Keating. Peter lowered his gaze. He knew that the young lady Wendy was, was not what his parents were expecting him to marry.

"...but, like your mother said...there is lots of time" said Mr. Keating. "There is even an all girls school almost right next door to your school, so you might spare one of them a glance...see if any of them is worth your fancy" said Mrs. Keating.

Peter nodded slowly. "I will mother" he said, and started to eat his breakfast. "Good...Its settled. You start school on Monday" said Mr. Keating. They ate breakfast eagerly.

After breakfast, Peter went back up into his room to change. After he dressed, he lied back onto his bed, thinking of the future that lied ahead.

He thought about what his mother and father had said. Marry wealthy. He knew that Wendy's family wasn't wealthy, so his parents wouldn't agree to him marrying her, although that was his heart's desire.

Sighing, he walked slowly to the window, and stared to watch the curtains of Wendy's room blow lightly in the wind. He was in a wonderful dream state consisting of thoughts of Wendy, as the light wind blew his hair softly as if wanting him to fall asleep.

But a figure that was walking down the street, suddenly caught Peter's attention. It was a handsomely dressed boy, looked to be around the same age, and held a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers.

Peter was suddenly jerked from sleep, as he watched the boy walk down the street, and to his surprise, stopped in front of the Darling's home. A warm feeling suddenly flowed through his body.

This man must be someone hoping to have Wendy's hand in marriage, to become husband. A fear and sadness mixed in Peter's heart. No!. He would not let that happen.

"Don't worry Wendy...I promise that I will win you back...and I will be your husband...just like you wanted" said Peter. His smile returned as his memories of their latest adventure came to him. "I do love Wendy Darling...I do I do" said Peter.

Darling Home

It was now around noon, maybe two hours away, and already young men have started to come looking to court the Darling's daughter. Every young man Mrs. Darling has seen was very charming...but there was something that suddenly came up, that made the suitors, not seem like the right match for Wendy.

Just a few nights ago, the Darlings had discovered something wonderful, but also something strange. It was Millicent who had actually pointed it out.

Flashback

_**The children were only home for two days, and that's when it showed.**_

_**The whole family sat down to dinner, including Millicent and Slightly.**_

_**The boys were still talking excitedly about their adventure, but Wendy was somewhat silent. It was when the children had finished eating ,and all started to take their dishes to the kitchen, including Wendy. That's when Millicent saw it.**_

_**"Wendy" she called. At her aunt's call, Wendy turned around and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes aunt?" she asked politely. "Come here dear" she said. Swallowing, Wendy walked gracefully over to her aunt. "Yes...?"she said. But she wasn't answered. Millicent bend forwards and roughly turned Wendy's head with her bony hand. "Ah ha! I knew it! "she cried after a few minutes.**_

_**"What is it aunt?" asked Mrs. Darling. "It seems Wendy has been kissed...and recently" claimed Millicent. Wendy's cheeks turned red.**_

_**"How do you know?" asked Mr. Darling. "Did you not notice?. Wendy has a kiss mark on her left cheek" said Millicent.**_

_**"A kiss mark!" exclaimed Mrs. Darling. "Are you sure? "said Mr.Darling. Millicent again forcefully turned Wendy's cheek.**_

_**"Look...you see it?" asked Millicent. The parents looked closely to their daughter's cheek. "It looks like a kiss mark" said Mrs. Darling.**_

_**"Well...it might be just wind burn...it is getting chilly" said Mr. Darling. Millicent groaned and turned to Wendy's other cheek. "Do you see another on this cheek? "she asked angrily. "Please Aunt your hurting me!" called Wendy, trying to get out of Millicent's grip.**_

_**"We'll talk of this once we've had some time to think it over" said Mr. Darling, as Millicent finally released her grip. Tears brimmed the young girl's eyes as she turned and ran up the stairs to her room. The boys quietly followed after they put their dishes away.**_

End Flashback

Mary stared out the window, lost in though. She didn't want to believe it, but Wendy really did have a kiss mark on her cheek. It meant that Wendy had been kissed by her true love, and the only way to get rid of it, is to have your true love kiss you again, with a very special kiss.

**Author: Hey!. So...that was the next chappie!. I did my best guys...I hope you enjoyed it as much I liked writing it. As for the "kiss mark"...It's just something I made up (...corny I know!) to kinda have a connection to Peter and Wendy...kinda like the kiss, its a true love kinda deal!. kk?. Please Review!.**


	11. Kiss Marks Appear

**Author:Hey guys!. Thanks so much for your reviews...I'm glad you guys liked it so far!. Well...I'm happy to report that there is more to come..._much more!._The story doesn't end 'till Peter and Wendy runite...and it's gonna be good!. But there's plenty more to come after they reunite...but you'll just have to wait!lol.**

**Just don't worry...this story _WILL _have a happy ending!. Again thatnks to all who reviewed...sorry I didn't have time to thank you all personally...maybe next time!.lol. Anyways...enjoy and Keep Reading...Keep Reviewing!.**

Mary Darlingsmiled. She remembered her own kiss mark. Of course she was happy her daughter found her true love, the only problem was finding him again. For he is the one Wendy should marry, and not Millicent will come between finding him!.

Now, your probably wondering how you can tell if he's your true love. Well, it's the boy with the same kiss mark as you, maybe not on the same side of your face, but still the kiss marks are identical!.

That is why none of the boys seemed right for her daughter, because none of them had the identical kiss mark. As a matter of fact...none of them had a kiss mark!. Which means that none of them were Wendy's true love. But Mrs. Darling had a feeling he was close by.

Mrs. Darling let out a sigh. "I hope we find him soon before Millicent sets up a marriage that will make Wendy unhappy" said Mrs. Darling softly. Just then, she noticed a young man, about Wendy's age, walk out of the house across the street.

Wendy's Room

Earlier that day, she had sat by her window, resting her head in her arms, as the wind blew through her hair, and across her face, putting her into a light sleep.

She didn't awaken when Peter walked out of his house, he really needed to clear his head, and think of a way to save his Wendy from being taken away again!. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up to Wendy's window, finding her asleep.

He smiled brightly, as the wind brushed past him. "Sweet dreams...My Wendy" he said, and blew a kiss to the wind, hoping it would carry it up to her.

Wendy did hear it, but thought it was only apart of her dream, and thought nothing of it. "Peter..."she sighed. She slept on for a few moments before her troubled mind took over and woke her.

She couldn't stop thinking of the kiss mark on her cheek. It excited her and scared her at the same time. On the night that Millicent had discovered the kiss mark, Wendy needed to consult Slightly.

Flashback

_**The boys all huddled into her room, and found her lying on her bed ,her head buried in her arms. "Don't cry Wendy!" said John, as he placed a comforting hand on her back. "Yeah! Kiss marks are a good thing! "said Curly.**_

_**"How would you know...you never had one before, none of us have"**_

_**said Wendy, resting her head on her arms. "She's got us there...this is the first time I've ever heard of a kiss mark!" said Nibs.**_

_**"I've heard of it...but I'd never thought I'd see one!" said Slightly.**_

_**"Where have you heard of a kiss mark? "asked Tootles. "My mother...**_

_**told me about it once! .She says they are very special...and Wendy is very lucky to have one to!" said Slightly happily.**_

_**"What do you mean?. I hate it! "Wendy said, sitting up. "I want it to go away! "she said, lying back down. "But Wendy...your very lucky to have found one...its not a burden! .Its means something special" said Slightly.**_

_**"What does it mean?" asked Wendy curiously, resting on her elbow.**_

_**"Oh! Your the luckiest of us all!. It means that you, Wendy Darling,**_

_**have been kissed by your true love" said Slightly. "Oh great!" Wendy said, rolling her eyes. "Again with the true love stuff!" said Wendy.**_

_**"Don't you believe that Peter is your true love?" asked Tootles. "Not really dear brothers!. "she said, making them all gasp. "But it is for one reason...he is never to grow up and refuses to!" said Wendy. "It can never be if we cannot find a way to be together" she whispered as tears started to fall.**_

_**"But he was the one that gave you that kiss mark...that only happens if the love is special...meant to be" said Slightly, pulling Wendy up by her hand. "How do you get a kiss mark?" asked Michael. "Is it very complicated? "asked Curly.**_

_**"No...not complicated at all!. Probably formed when they were kissing...most likely to be the kiss on the cheek" said Slightly. Wendy went red. "How is that so?" asked John. "you know that blush comes into your cheeks?" asked Slightly, directing it to Wendy.**_

_**Wendy nodded slowly. "Well lets just say it happens when Peter kissed you on the cheek!. Mother says that its the colour of your cheek and the heat of the boy's breath upon your skin, that mixes together to create that cherry spot on your cheek" said Slightly, pointing to the spot.**_

_**"Doesn't it fade away?" asked John, inspecting the kiss mark closer.**_

_**"No...it only fades when your true love gives you a even more special kiss "said Slightly, leaning forwards to inspect the kiss mark.**_

_**"...and according to the mark, Id say it will happen very soon" said Slightly. "But...how can you tell?" asked Wendy. "By the traces of lips in the centre of the mark...the clearer they are, the more special the kiss...**_

_**and those are pretty clear!" said Slightly. Wendy brushed her fingers over the kiss mark.**_

_**"So...a kiss mark means that the person that gave her the kiss mark...**_

_**is Wendy's true love?" asked Curly. "Yes...but that can only be true...**_

_**if Peter has a identical kiss mark...the same kiss mark" said Slightly.**_

_**"The same kiss mark?" asked Tootles. "Is it on the same cheek?"**_

_**"No...it doesn't have to be...they just have to be identical" said Slightly.**_

_**"Wow Wendy...you really are lucky!" said Michael. "Now I wish a girl would give me one" said Tootles.**_

_**"But wait!. I didn't kiss Peter on the cheek...how can he have a kiss mark too?" asked Wendy." It's the blush Wendy! The colour...plus the heat of your breath forms a kiss mark" said Slightly.**_

_**"That's just it...my breath never brushed against his cheek!" said Wendy. "Well during one of your many kisses...as you broke away, was there any wind?" asked Slightly.**_

_**"Yes...at the window, before Peter flew back to Neverland!. She blew a last kiss to him...and he came up to her and kissed her on the cheek!"**_

_**said Tootles. "You were spying on us?. Oh you dreadful little..."started Wendy angrily ,her face burning up with anger and embarrassment.**_

_**"Not spying Wendy...we wanted you to stay with Peter...forever in Neverland" said Curly. "We were just watching silent and sadly...as you two said your goodbyes!" said John. "It hurt to see you two let go like that!" said Tootles.**_

_**"Still you shouldn't have been watching us...we were having a very private talk" said Wendy ,turning away. "You mean you were saying your goodbyes...sealing it with a kiss?" asked Michael sweetly, batting his eyelashes.**_

_**"Stop it!" laughed Wendy angrily. "But thank you boys" laughed Wendy. "But no more spying on us" said Wendy. "When you breathed...it could have mixed with the colour of his cheek...creating the kiss mark!" said Slightly.**_

_**"Thank you...but I still don't know if I like it!" said Wendy. "What if Peter doesn't have the same one?" asked Wendy. "He will!. We know it!**_

_**After that special kiss...he has to have one!" said Michael. Wendy smiled. "I suppose...I just wish he would come back so I could see if he really does have one" said Wendy sadly.**_

_**"Trust us!" said John. "He has one...and he'll be back to claim his true love!" he said happily. Wendy smiled. "Will it ever go away after Peter gives me that kiss you said was so special?" asked Wendy.**_

_**"It will fade...but it will still be there. But you'll only feel its heat" said Slightly. Wendy sighed. "I need some time to myself now please" said Wendy. And with that the boys left. They told her they would be in the Nursery if needed.**_

End Flashback

Wendy began to sort of like the idea of the kiss mark!. Predicting a special kiss to happen between her and her true love. She just hoped if Peter ever came back...he would have the same one!.

The scary part about it was, her aunt!. True love or not, kiss mark or no kiss mark, Wendy knew that Millicent would set her up with some suitor asking for her hand in marriage, and she'd end up unhappy.

If Peter would really be coming back...she hoped it would be soon.

That's when Wendy had fallen asleep, until a rude rush of wind woken her and she retired to her bed for a nap.

Keating Manor

Peter opened the huge front door, only to be greeted by the butler.

"Did you have a good walk young master Keating?" asked the butler as he hung up Peter's coat. "Yes Jones...where mother and father?" asked Peter excitedly.

"Master Keating has gone out...but the Mistress is in the living room" said Jones. "Thanks" said Peter happily, as he ran in the direction of the living room.

"Mother..."said Peter. "Yes dear?" called his mother as she came into view. He sat excitedly down in front of her. "What's got you into a fuss?" asked Mrs. Keating. "I just found out that there will be a costume ball coming up soon" said Peter. "Well...there you may meet your future wife" said Mrs. Keating.

"But it's a costume ball...what am I suppose to go as?" asked Peter, his spirits suddenly dampened. "You'll think of something dear" said Mrs. Keating, starting to drop her gaze back to her sewing when something caught her eye.

"What's that on your cheek dearest?" asked Mrs. Keating. Peter gave her a questioning look. "Come here" his mother beckoned. Peter leaned forwards, and his mother slowly turned his face

She suddenly gasped. "What? What is it?" asked Peter, staring worriedly into his mother's eyes, as she looked terribly surprised. "Peter dear..." she started slowly. "You have...a kiss mark on your cheek".

"What's a...kiss mark?" asked Peter, slowly running his fingers over it. "It means you've been kissed by your true love dearest" her expression became much happier. "You've found your true love".

"What do you mean?" asked Peter a bit scared. "The one that gave you that kiss...and the one that has the identical kiss...is your true love. She must be your wife...it was meant to be" said Mrs. Keating.

"Identical kiss?" asked Peter. "The same kiss mark as you dearest!. Oh how wonderful this is...Harry!" called Mrs. Keating excitedly. "Harry". "Yes Anna what is it?" asked Mr. Keating, a little annoyed.

"Look..."Mrs. Keating said, turning Peter's face to show her husband. "It's a kiss mark on his cheek...he has found his true love" said Mrs. Keating. Her husband adjusted his work glasses and inspected it closer.

"My...you have quite the kiss mark there...this young lady must be someone special!" said Mr. Keating happily. Peter interrupted this happy discovery by blurting out questions about this "kiss mark" they called it.

His parents sat down with him, and explained what a kiss mark was and what it meant. Peter had a good idea of who it was, Wendy. He just hoped he was right!. Maybe fate was finally bringing them together.

"Do you think she's still in London?" asked Mrs. Keating. "We can only hope Anna dearest!" said Mr. Keating. "Well..."started Mrs. Keating. "...there is that costume ball Peter mentioned before" said Mrs. Keating.

"Do you think we might find her there?" asked Peter. "If not...I hope we find her soon" said Mrs. Keating. "For whoever this young lady might be...she is to be your wife...it was fate" said his mother.

After that rather long talk, Peter went into his room to think things over. Was Wendy his true love?. Was it she that gave him the kiss mark?. He had to find out at the upcoming ball!.

"I have to go to the ball Tink...that's where Mother said I might find my true love!. I hope its Wendy!" said Peter dreamily. Tinkerbell jingled in his ear. "I know...but I have to find out" he said as he turned over on his bed to stare out the window. "I just hope Wendy is going too".

Monday Morning

It was a very exciting morning for Peter. It was his first trip to school, and an all boys' school at that!. He was expecting to make new friends, but he hoped he would also be rejoining the old.

It was just a usual old school day for the Darling boys. They walked down the street with their sister, excitedly talking about all sorts of wild imaginations they came up with.

Wendy bowed her head sadly, still feeling pretty strange about the newly found kiss mark. What made it weird was, Mr. Darling and Aunt Millicent had easily expected it to be a boy from school.

Unknowing to her, that it was the boy was walked on the other side of the street, glancing at her occasionally, hoping to catch her eye. But she was busily talking to her brother John.

Finally, it was time for them to part ways, but as John turned to walk into the gates of the all boys' school, a strange boy caught his attention. John looked at him strangely.

The boy seemed to be very tall and broad, about as old as Wendy. He wore a uniform that seemed bran new, with a hat properly placed on his head, hiding his hair, except for the few blond strands that fell over his forehead.

"Hey Nibs!" said John, nudging the boy lightly. "What is it now?" asked Nibs a bit annoyed. "Look over there...a new boy!" said John. Nibs looked to the boy John motioned too.

"Never seen him before!" said Nibs. John nodded. "He seems to be very wealthy...and about Wendy's age" said John. A wild smirk came across Nibs' face. "A possible Suitor perhaps!" said Nibs.

"I know its tempting...but Aunt wants to find Wendy a husband" said John. "But what about Wendy's kiss mark?" asked Nibs. "Yes..."started John. "But somehow that boy looks familiar" said John.

The rest of the day went on rather successful. Indeed, Peter had made a new friend, another wealthy boy named Daniel Harper. There were three other boys, Ryan Kennedy, Kyle Johnston and Brent Williams, but Daniel seemed to be his best.

"Oh man!. I want to get out of this!. I think this tie is choking me!" said Daniel, loosening his tie. "I know how you feel...but we only have one class left!" said Peter, laughing as they entered the room.

But before Peter could take his seat, his attention suddenly came to the professor. Peter's eyes grew as he suddenly recognised an old face. His professor for this class was, the old first mate, Mr. Smee!.

Peter couldn't believe it!. "Hey Pete! What's up?" asked Daniel, eyeing Peter strangely. "Ah...nothing" said Peter shaking himself slightly. He walked slowly over to his seat and sat down next to Daniel. What was he in for now?.

"Hello class!. I will be your professor...but you may just call me Mr. Smee...as my friends call me" he said, sending a friendly smile to Peter, which shocked the boy greatly. "Alright now!. Lets begin".

The bell had finally rung, meaning that the school day had finally ended. Almost all the boys instantly hoped out of their seats and ran for the door...they did hate school after all.

For almost all the boys at London Boys' Academy, the only thing that was good about the private school was that the London Girls' Academy was right next door. And boys love to flirt!.

As Peter was starting to walk out to the class with Danny, Mr. Smee suddenly called. "Peter...May I see you privately for a minute" said Smee. Peter glanced at Danny and nodded.

"I'll be right back Peter" said Danny, and walked out slowly closing the door behind him. "Its been a long time Smee" said Peter, turning back to the old man with a smile.

"Yes...to long Pan!. How have ye been boy!. Ye have grown since I saw ye last!. Ye have grown into a very handsome young man!. Miss Wendy should be proud" said Smee happily with a wink.

Peter's smile faded. "Actually...she hasn't seen me in 3 years!" said Peter, sadly turning away. "Oh my!. Miss Wendy hasn't given up on ye has she?...after all ye been through together!" asked Smee sadly.

"No Smee...its not that!" said Peter, a bit more cheerful. "Then what's has ye spirits dampened?" asked Smee. "Its just...there are others come to the Darling's home...looking to take my place" said Peter sadly.

"Oh! The suitors!" said Smee. "I take it the miss has had alot" said Smee. "They come everyday...and just this morning, I saw at least 7 boys staring at her googly faced" Peter spat angrily.

"Its called flirting Peter...and they fancy ye Wendy...I don't blame them...she is quite the beauty! I'm sure many boys would love to have her" said Smee. "Well they cant...I'll fight them all for her" said Peter, banging his fists on the desk.

"Now Peter...if ye really want to win her back...Violence is not the answer!" said Smee, getting up and placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Then what should I do?" asked Peter, a bit sadly.

"Show her the Peter Pan she fell in love with...only in a more grown up sort of way!. Those other suitors may bring her flowers and gifts...but I'm sure ye have something that's much more special!"said Smee with a smile.

Peter smiled too. "I might...I don't know how special it is but...how bout this Smee?" asked Peter, showing the man the kiss mark on his cheek. Smee titled his head back and pushed up his glasses.

"May!. That is quite special indeed!. Congratulations Pan! Ye have found ye true love!. Tis it Miss Wendy perhaps?" asked Smee, winking. Peter smiled, but it soon faded. "I don't know...but I hope it is!" said Peter, a bit sadly.

"Well...the only way ye will find out...is at the costume ball that tis coming up real soon!. That...is where ye will use ye charm to win ye Wendy back...and I'll show ye how!" said Smee, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Mr. Smee...but what am I to go as?" asked Peter. "That will come to ye in due time...right now we need to set intentions on how to impress ye Wendy's parents" said Smee.

"Her Parents?" asked Peter curiously. "Yes!. If ye want to be with Miss Wendy...ye have to show the parents that ye are deserving of the daughter...especially if ye want to take her hand in marriage" said Smee.

"Can you help me with that too?" asked Peter. "Of Course...I'll help ye every step of the way...until ye get ye Wendy back" said Smee, placing a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, as they walked to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Smee" said Peter as he opened the door. "We will start tomorrow...after school!. Dont be too discouraged by those suitors...they have nothing compared to ye" said Smee, a smile brightening.

"Alright" Peter said happily, now that he has an old friend to help him.

".Oh and..."Smee started, and leaned in to whisper. "The lost boys will also be helping ye...soon enough ye will realise" said Smee.

Peter just stared back, as Smee slowly closed the door. He was knocked out of his thoughts suddenly by his friend. "Peter...Peter" came Danny running down the hall.

**Author: Hey...surprised ya huh?.Bet you didn't expect to see Smee make an appearence!.lol.He did say he promised to do good (...In the movie,before jumping off the plank when Michael confronted him with a sword).But anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm gonna try to get atleast 3 more chappies(...including this one) done...before my computer breaks on me again!(...grrr).lol,anyways ya...thanks and please review!.**


	12. True Fairytales

**Author:Hey!. Thanks for reviewing...thanks for all the support!. Now,this chapter is a _bit cheesy _or whatever, but since you guys like it...I guess I should just try it out anyways!.This chapter is basically...the children creating thier lives into fairytales(...if that makes _any sence_) and Peter and Wendy deciding on what to wear to the ball!.**

**Anyway...enjoy!.**

"So...did you get in trouble?" asked Danny as they started walking home. "No...it was just a little talk" said Peter. "Ah!. Ok!. But did you hear there is going to be a ball next weekend!" asked Danny.

"Yeah!. Are you going?" asked Peter, his spirits a bit brighter. "Of Course!. I have to meet my lady there!" said Danny, a little to confidant. "Your lady?" asked Peter, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah!. Jenny Richards..."said Danny, dreamily looking to the other side of the street."...she is such a cutie!...and I know she loves me!" said Danny happily. Peter looked over at the group of girls.

"The redhead?" asked Peter, he admitted she was really pretty, but he only had eyes for one girl, and she wasn't in that group. "Yeah..."sighed Danny. Waving happily to Jenny, only to get a disgusted look back.

"Oh yeah! She really likes you!" said Peter jokingly. "Shut Up!" said Danny, punching Peter playfully on the arm. "Do you fancy any ladies yet?" he asked. "Yes..."said Peter slowly.

"Oh! And who might the lucky lady be?" said Danny. "Wendy...Darling" said Peter. "The Darling's daughter?" asked Danny a bit surprised. "Yeah so?" asked Peter, a little bit offended.

"Well...every rich boy's after her...because her father is a **_big business _**man, and they know they'll get money! .Plus, its her aunt's word that she'll be the **_perfect housewife_**, but she'll work like a dog, non-stop!. Because of her aunt and all the "lessons" she's making Wendy do...making her seem like the perfect housewife just because they want her for work" said Danny.

"That's terrible!" said Peter. "They cant treat her like that...if she marries...it should be for love" said Peter. "I agree...she's a cutie too... but its her father you really need to impress before anyone can court her...and he's a hard man to please" said Danny.

Peter was lost in thought, before something else caught his attention. He shot his gaze to the other side, and there, huddled in their little group, were the lost boys...and Wendy Darling.

Peter smiled brightly at the sight of her, but then it vanished once he realised who she was with. A man...about Peter's height, with brown hair and brown eyes...known as Bryan Andrews.

Peter's heart began to break, thinking that already he's been replaced, but as he stared deeper into her eyes, he saw that they were empty and unloved! .Maybe she doesn't love him!.

"Looks like you got some competition...Bryan Andrews almost gets every girl he wants...Id back down if I were you" said Danny. "No!. This is one girl that he cant have" said Peter angrily.

They soon arrived at the Keating Manor and parted ways, bidding each other farewell until tomorrow. Before Peter walked into the house, he took another glance across the street, where Wendy was also just heading into her home, but was first kissed on the hand by Bryan.

"Sorry...but Wendy's kiss belongs to me!" said Peter as he angrily opened the door. Jones was there, waiting to take his coat. "How was your day young master Keating?" asked Jones as he hung up Peter's coat.

"Good Jones...thank you!. Is mother and father at home?" asked Peter. "Mistress Keating is in the drawing room...Master Keating is still at work!" said Jones. "Thank you" said Peter, and made his way to the drawing room.

"Hello dear!. How was your day?" asked Mrs. Keating as she put away he stitch. "Great!. I made at least two friends" said Peter happily.

"That's wonderful...have you taken anymore thought on what your going to be for the ball on Saturday?" asked Mrs. Keating. "No mother...but I'm sure I'll think of something" said Peter.

Darling Home

Wendy tiredly fell onto her bed. "What a day!" she said to herself, as her eyes slowly closed sleepily. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the window and brushed her face softly. Wendy immediately sat up, and turned her gaze to the blowing curtains.

She could see the window on the other side of the street, and something strange caught her attention. A tiny glowing ball that seemed to be sitting on the ledge at the window across the street.

Curiously, Wendy slowly got up, and started to walk towards the window. What could that light be?. It was too small and bright to be from a lamp!. She suddenly found herself kneeling on the window seat and slowly sit down, with her arms rested on the sill.

She watched the glowing light carefully, until suddenly she thought she could see a little tiny figure. But a flash of much larger figure walked by the window suddenly interrupted her thoughts. A human, Wendy noticed, that had bronze skin, golden locks and she thought she saw the colour of his eyes...a mixture of blue and green.

It seemed all familiar to her, flashbacks then suddenly started to flood her thoughts. A boy with the same features as the figure came into her thoughts...she suddenly realised...but before she could voice them, her door was suddenly flung open.

"Wendy!" cried her brothers, as they poured into the room and came up to her. Wendy gave them a reassuring smile before turning back to the window...but both the figure and glowing ball of light were gone!. Unknown to her, Peter and Tinkerbell were watching...they suspected her watching them, and hid out of view, but kept close to the window.

"Wendy..."her brother started again. "Why must you spend time with that stupid ugly Mr. Andrews?" asked Michael. "Yes Wendy! He is obviously not your true love...he does not have the identical kiss mark" said Curly.

"I know dear brothers!. But it is Aunt Millicent's doing...not mine!." said Wendy. "She wants me to give him a chance...even if he does not have the identical kiss mark" said Wendy sadly. John saw the sadness in his sister's eyes.

"But that shouldn't be so!..."said Slightly. "Even if she is my mother...she should not interfere with true love" said Slightly. "Yeah! Don't worry Wendy...we wont let Bryan come in between finding your true love" said Tootles.

"You know...he is sort of the villain here" said Curly, a smirk coming to his lips. "Yeah...we can create our own story!. No offence to you...your stories are still the best!" said Michael.

"No offence taken dear Michael...but tell me about this story!" said Wendy happily. "Well..."said Michael, hoping up and onto another bed. "Once!. In a land far away, there lived the most wonderful princess ever! Wendy!" he said happily pointing to his older sister.

"Me!. I'm your princess?" asked Wendy sarcastically faking surprised. "Yes...you make a beautiful princess! The best princess ever" said John, now joining in."...and everybody loved the princess very much...and she had the best life!" he told.

Then Curly joined in on the fun."...but her wonderful life was coming to a end however!" he said darkly. "Oh! Whatever for?" asked Wendy sadly. "No fear dear sister...ah princess!. For it is for the best! something wonderful will come along later" he said. "Do continue" said Tootles eagerly.

"...the princess's wonderful carefree life was coming to end because of her dark and evil aunt!" said Curly. "Oh! Don't say things about dear Auntie!" said Wendy. "But its just as the story goes...stop interrupting" said Curly jokingly. Wendy nodded happily, getting the point.

"anyway...one day, her aunt noticed the princess becoming of age...and that's when the aunt suggested having suitors come and take the princess's hand in marriage" said Curly. "The princess was devastated...no longer to play with her young brothers" said Curly.

"...what ever was the princess to do?" asked Michael. "But that's when" John butted it."...in another far away kingdom, there lived a handsome prince...who's fate was also suppose to meet suitors. But the prince loved adventures so much that he ran away...to find his venture" said John. Wendy nodded, knowing exactly who this prince was.

"...and let me guess...this prince's name was...Peter!" said Wendy.

"Yes...exactly...but let us tell the story for once!" said Curly. "Anyway, the prince travelled for a day, at sunset he came to a kingdom, but this was no ordinary kingdom...it was where Princess Wendy ruled" said Curly.

"Oh my!" said Wendy pretending to be fascinated., hoping onto the bed. "I shall take over the part of the princess from now on" said Wendy. "The prince wanted to have great adventures...so he travelled around the kingdom to find one...when he came upon a garden" said John.

"A garden?" asked Wendy. "Yes..."said Tootles." With the most beautiful flowers he has ever seen, but as he travelled deeper into the garden, he suddenly found the greatest beauty of all" said Tootles.

"Oh?" asked Wendy, again pretending. "He suddenly came upon...the princess!" said John. "Oh how truly lovely!" said Wendy, clasping her hands together. "The moment the prince laid eyes on the princess...he was instantly entranced!. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen..."said Tootles.

"...but of course, the prince couldn't see the princess's face, for she was hiding her face in her arms...for when the prince got closer, he realised she was crying" said Curly. "Crying?" cried Wendy.

"Why would the princess be crying?" asked Slightly."...the princess was crying...for she was forced into finding a husband" said John. He turned to look at Wendy...who had realised they were talking about the adventures they had in Neverland...but that didn't stop the fun.

But John was suddenly distracted, by the same ball of light that Wendy had watched earlier. But he recognised it instantly!. He knew that was a fairy...and the only one with a fairy, was Peter Pan!. Finally he had come back...maybe to grow up!. Soon, they will find out if it is Peter who has the identical kiss mark... and Wendy's true love.

John wasn't sure however, he just hoped. He decided to just act like he never knew...until the other boys caught on. "Lady!" the prince suddenly spoke, catching the princess off guard".

"Oh!...I think I'll take it from here!" said Wendy with a smile.

"Frightened...the princess stumbled to her feet...pulling out her danger in an attempt to defend herself" said Wendy, making it really realistic.

"The prince tried to reassure her "I mean you now harm lady!" but his only response was "who are you?"...the prince bowed low, but never took his eyes off of her..."I am Peter...prince of..."started Wendy, but didn't know what to say.

"...of Neverland!" said John, bowing just like Wendy described the prince doing. "In response...the princess curtsied...and said "I am Wendy...princess of Bloomsbury...which you are in now" she said delightfully pleasant" said John happily.

"Lady...why were you crying just now? asked the prince, getting back to the matters at hand..."John wanted to continue, but Wendy butted in."...she tried to wipe the tears away, hiding the evidence...but poorly "My father the king wants me to get married as soon as possible... so...I have to grow up...no more adventures" said the princess" said Wendy.

" "Well" said the prince. "would you like to come on one last adventure...now that I've seen your kingdom...come see mine!"  
said the prince, taking her hand gently into his...and off the went...to the handsome princes kingdom...where they met magical creatures of all sorts: Fairies, Indians, Pirates…and had many parties and were merry" said Curly.

"...but there was a dark and evil wizard that one day came into the kingdom...the prince and princess did not notice this for they were falling more and more in love as the days went on" said John.

"And once the wizard became a threat...the kingdom went on a rage against the wizard...but the wizard cast a spell on the prince" said Curly.

"...A spell that turned the prince against the princess!. And so, the prince and princess fought and fought, the princess foolishly thinking to persuade the prince with words, but in the end...a special kiss was what brought the prince back to normal" said Wendy happily.

"With the evil wizard finally defeated...the princess went back to her kingdom...with he promise of the prince's return. Years later however, another evil wizard came into the kingdom" said Curly.

"...He disguised himself as Peter in order to win the princess's heart. But prince Peter did return, the princes battled and the only way to stop it was if the princess guessed who was the prince she fell in love with" said John.

"She pondered and pondered and the only way to kiss the princes...one was heart-filled...the other turned the prince into his normal self. So, the fake prince was slain cough Bryan cough John, making everyone else laugh."...and the handsome prince Peter and the beautiful princess Wendy were married and lived..."said Curly.

"...happily ever after!" they all said together laughing all the while. Peter, who had heard the whole story from his window, realised that Mr. Smee was right...the boys were helping him!.

The story made him realise that he must slay this evil man Bryan and live happily ever after just like the prince and the princess...or him and Wendy!. He also realised that the boys hated Bryan too...that's why they made him the evil prince in the story!.

Peter knew he had to make Wendy realise he came back, and grew up and was ready to live the fairytale ending she was meant to have. All that would happen at the costume ball...Peter would make sure it would be a magical night for them both.

Days later

For the last couple of days, Peter had done some secret spying on Wendy. Just to see if she did still believe. For yesterday, Peter was walking from school, as usual, with Danny, and as usual, Bryan was with Wendy. But this time...she actually seemed happy!.

If he waited too long...he would loose Wendy forever!. No! He would not let that happen!. He had only two days left to prepare...but he still didn't know what to go as!.

"Tink...what do you think I should go to the ball as?" asked Peter, still watching Wendy's window sleepily. Tinkerbell chimed. "Yes Tink...I am going...I'll even go if I don't have a costume" said Peter.

Tinkerbell chimed again. "I cant be a pirate...I hate pirates...I'm too nice to be pirate" said Peter angrily. Tinkerbell chimed again, but was unable to still a laugh. "No Tink...I will not go as a codfish" said Peter.

Peter sighed as he rested his head in his arms. He watched as Wendy's figure suddenly came to the window, about to open the curtains when her brothers came running in again, they begged for a story, and so it begun.

"What would Wendy go as?" asked Peter suddenly .But he had no more time to ponder this, for he suddenly caught part of the story.

"...The fairy prince bowed low to his lady, never taking his eyes off of hers. After she had also bowed gracefully, the fairy prince extended his hand to her, and she took it happily" came Wendy's voice.

"...his fingers laced with hers once her hand slipped perfectly into his. His other arm wrapped protectively around her waist, her hand gently found the perfect spot on his shoulder...and with a smile they began their dance..".

Her story was not actually a story! .It was more like a memory...that still lingers in their minds like a beautiful dream!. Peter smiled as the flashback of that wonderful night came flooding back into his head.

Flashback

_**By sunset, both Peter and Wendy were hidden among the many tents of the Indian village. A party was about to take place, and the Indians needed to prepare the guests of honour.**_

_**Whenever Peter asked what was going on or why they were doing this,**_

_**his only response was that the Indians were to turn him into a prince.**_

_**Peter didn't even have a choice, he was shoved into a bath, scrubbed and polished.**_

_**After he was washed, the fairies had dressed him in princely clothes, but it wasn't until he saw Wendy that he truly got it. The Indians and fairies work had paid off, once they were all finished, Peter and Wendy truly looked like a fairy prince and a fairy princess.**_

_**That's what the celebration was for, a surprise for the couple too!. They had a feast and a ball!. But it didn't end like a fairytale, Wendy decided they needed to go home!.**_

Flashback

Peter was saddened at the ending, but he thought he figured out what to be for the ball. "Tink..."he said sitting up from the sill. "I think I know what I'm gonna be for the ball" he said happily.

Tinkerbell chimed excitedly. "A fairy prince!" said Peter, a bright smile on his face. Tinkerbell started to chime happily, until a thought hit her. She chimed questionably. "Yes...a fairy prince does need a fairy princess... "said Peter, he turned back to Wendy's window. "That's why I need Wendy" he said with a smile.

Tinkerbell chimed annoyed. "Tink...we have to convince Wendy to go as a fairy princess or my plan wont work!" said Peter, as he watched Tinkerbell sulk. "Please Tink...we need the other fairies". Tinkerbell chimed angrily again.

Peter sighed. "I don't know how we can convince her Tink" he said, looking back at Wendy's window."...but we have to try something" he said, resting his head in his arms.

Darling Home

"Wendy..."Michael piped. The boys still played out their new story, as Michael watched his sister effortlessly search for something to wear for the ball. "What are you going to dress as for the ball?" he asked. "I don't know Michael! I better decide soon though" said Wendy. "Lets see what we have" she said as she walked over to her cabinet.

She started to pull out old dresses or pieces of materials she could sew to make a dress. "A Gypsy?" she asked. The answer was no. "A maid?" ,again no." A nurse?" ,no again. ".Wendy angrily sat on her bed.

"What am I suppose to go as then?" she asked. "You'll think of something dear sister...I know you will" said Michael, coming up to sit by her side. "Remember...you were the one to make up stories all those years" said John.

"..And that caused Peter to find you. So...maybe it will happen again!." said Curly. "Whatever do you mean?" asked Wendy. "Maybe, you'll be so beautiful in your costume...that Peter will somehow find you" said Curly.

"He'll be watching...from the window...see you dancing and come in to rescue you from being taken away from him" said Nibs. "That would be ever so nice of him...but I don't really think he's ever coming back" said Wendy sadly.

"But what about your kiss mark? You still have to find the one that has the identical" said John. "Dear brother...I shall find he one with the identical kiss mark..."said Wendy. "They are most likely not in London".

"Not yet...he's in Neverland" said Michael. "Michael...I'm not for certain its Peter..."said Wendy, but one look from the boys, she had to explain it better. "I may have kissed other boys".

"Never!" Piped up Nibs. Wendy gave him a questioning look. "Nibs is right...you'd never betray Peter!..."started John."...not after you already promised him your kiss forever" said Curly.

"Oh! You boys are hopeless...go to bed!" she screeched, and off they marched to bed, a little sad and a little angry. Sad because they couldn't convince Wendy, and mad that she didn't accept the truth, that Peter had the identical kiss mark.

The only problem was, getting him back to London, getting him and Wendy back together and convincing both Aunt Millicent and their father to let them get married, for they have the identical kiss marks!.

Wendy paced around her room again. "What can I go as to the Costume Ball?" she kept asking herself. From the other side of the street, Peter watched worriedly as Wendy paced around.

"What will convince her?" he asked himself. He thought and thought until finally, it came to him. He put his fingers in his mouth and made a high pitched whistle, then turned his gaze to Kensington Gardens.

At the sound of his whistle, the trees suddenly exploded with thousands of tiny lights, but as they got closer, you could actually see they were fairies, fairies that stayed in the Gardens sometimes.

The leader flew up to him, and landed politely on the sill before him, bowing gracefully, chattering followed. Peter dipped his head in curtsy before whispering into the tiny fairy's ear.

Tinkerbell watched with jealousy. After a moment, Peter straightened himself with a satisfied look. "Will you do that for me?" he asked. The fairy nodded happily. "Alright, make sure you convince her" called Peter as he watched the fairies sweetly gliding to Wendy's window.

Wendy had given up!. She couldn't think of anything to go as!. As she was about to walk over to the bed, she caught something from the corner of her eye. She turned curiously to the window.

To her surprise, little glowing lights came flying to her window. As they got closer, she saw little tiny figures, and as they started to fly through the window, she suddenly realised.

They know crowded around her, jiggling and jangling their sweet hellos. "My...you must be the fairies...I'm sorry! Its been 3 years" said Wendy at the look one of them gave her. The fairy jangled.

One landed on her outstretched hand. "I don't mean to be rude but...Why are you here?" she asked. The fairy just jiggled and pointed to Peter's window. At this Peter ducked away from the window, hoping not to be seen by Wendy, it was not time for her to see him yet.

"What? I don't understand" she answered, trying to follow why the fairy was pointing to the window. Defeated, the fairy landed sadly on her hand, there must be another way!. Then she remembered what Peter wanted her to do!.

The fairy flew back to the other fairies, and whistled. Wendy watched as they all suddenly huddled in a group, talking excitedly. What was going on?. Once they were done, the leader turned to Wendy and smiled.

She then created a twirling motion with her finger and pointed to Wendy. At this the fairies surrounded her again, but this time twirled around her, sprinkling fairy dust all over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched the fairies. She began to glow brighter and brighter, her body, except her head, shoulders and arms, were completely covered by the ever more glowing ball that consumed her body.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked as suddenly the light engulfed her head to, so she was completely covered with the glowing light. She looked like a glowing ball of light to any passer- byes.

Wendy opened her eyes slowly, only to come face to face with the fairies. "Ok! What have you done to me?" she asked angry. The fairy leader crossed her arms and motioned for Wendy to look at herself.

Confused, but followed orders, Wendy ran over to the full-length mirror, and she gasped. The fairies had transformed her school clothes, into the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Wendy marvelled at it!. But as she stared, she knew she had seen this exact dress before, she even somehow knew she had worn this dress before!. But where?. A former ball?. A business party?. No! She remembered now:

Flashback

_**For some reason, the Indian women were busy as bees trying to prepare Wendy for some ceremony they claimed would be taking place tonight. They had washed and cleaned her, and now dry, the some of the fairies had suddenly arrived.**_

_**They circled around her, covering her in fairy dust, and a very bright light. But once she emerged, she found herself wearing the most beautiful dress she could ever want!.**_

_**It was gold in colour, strapless. The top half sparkled like thousands of stars , while the bottom clung to her body, puffing out just a bit, and sparkled faintly. She also had a belt, gold in colour, that spread out in the back so much, that from the front, Wendy looked like she had huge fairy wings.**_

_**Wendy also noticed that she wore a crown woven into vines. With the Indian's work of braiding her hair and makeup, Wendy finally came out of the tent. Once she and Peter laid eyes on each other...she understood what was going to happen!.**_

End Flashback

Slowly Wendy turned to the fairies, who admired their work from behind. "Is this...the fairy princess dress?" Wendy asked slowly.

The fairies nodded slowly, and some of them even pointed to the window again.

They started to chatter again, and Wendy understood. "You want me to go to the ball, as the fairy princess?" she asked slowly. The leader fairy smiled and nodded.

"But...I am not worthy of such a title...If I did, I would have stayed in Neverland, like you fairies wished me to…but I can't!" she said sadly. She had left the ceremony because of that, and she chose to grow up. The leader fairy came over to her, and touched the kiss mark.

She began to jiggle. "My true love will be at the ball?" she asked, hoping that was what the fairy meant. The fairy smiled again and nodded. "Then I shall go as the fairy princess..."she said happily.

"I am very honoured" she said, bowing her head slightly.

The fairy waved her hands angrily at Wendy. Confused, the young lady straightened, only to find that all the fairies were bowing to her. After that, they all jiggled their goodbyes and flew out the window.

Wendy waved, and returned to the mirror, happily gazing at herself in the beautiful dress. "Fairy Princess" she whispered. She twirled around in it, dancing happily, until it had suddenly faded back into her school uniform.

"What happened?" she asked sadly, as she now held the sides of her skirt and not the golden dress. Wendy looked in her mirror, she looked so dull and boring without the fairy princess dress. She looked down at her clothes, and came upon fairy dust, in a small pile at her feet.

She then remembered!. The dress is made of fairy dust!. I only lasts one night!. "**_By the first rays of the sun, the fairy dust wears off, and the beautiful dress fades into nothingness...until needed once more_**" the Indian women's voice said to her, the night of the ceremony.

She then realised that the fairies had left the fairy dust for her to use tomorrow night for the ball, to recreate the fairy princess dress. She piled it into her hand, and put it in a small glass bottle that lay empty on her burrow. She changed into her night gown and fell asleep, knowing tomorrow night would be magical.

**Author: yeah...that little flashback Wendy and Peter both had...was based on a dream I had once!.lol,It was like...my first 50 times or so watching that movie and I thought it really cute and yeah...ya caught me!lol. Anyway...enjoy cause next chapter is the Costume Ball...and Its gonna be..._AWSOME!..._I hope!.lol. Please Review!**


	13. The Ball of Rememberance

**Author: Hey...I'm finally back!.lol. Sorry it took so long but...computer is crap and took a long time to fix but hey...I'm back now!. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for...sorry again that it took so long!. Please read and review!.**

Streets

"Ye must be excited for tonight...Ye cant keep yourself still"said Smee as he and Peter walked down the street."Yes...I'm taking your advice and showing her the Peter Pan she would remember"said Peter happily.

"She'll be overjoyed to see ye again Pan...after all these years of being apart from ye!. But What are you going as?"asked Smee.

"A fairy Prince"Peter whispered, he didn't want other people to know.

"Well that's lovely...and Miss Wendy's going as ye fairy princess is she not?"asked Smee. "Yes...I'll make it a night she'll never forget...

and I'll win my Wendy back"said Peter proudly.

The Darling children spent the afternoon in the nursery, playing make believe. They were surprised Wendy wanted to join them, and played all afternoon, acting out and telling stories. She was in a very happy mood.

Their fun was sadly interrupted by her aunt coming in."Wendy!"she screeched."What on earth are you doing in here?. There is a ball taking place soon, and you haven't started preparing"said her aunt.

"The ball isn't for another 3 hours aunt"said John sighing."But there is so much to be done...you want to marry some day don't you?"she asked. Wendy nodded."Then we must make you look beautiful"said Millicent and dragged Wendy out of the nursery.

Wendy's room

"Now...first of all you must take a bath"said Millicent, digging out Wendy's housecoat and throwing it to her."After that...we'll do your hair and make up...and while you have your bath, I will find something for you to wear"Millicent said, shoving Wendy into the bathroom.

With only 1and a half hours left until the ball, Aunt Millicent rummaged through Wendy's closet trying to find something for Wendy to wear. While Mrs. Darling worked on her daughter's hair.

The only thing Wendy could think of was the beautiful fairy princess dress. She wanted so badly to wear it, but she couldn't change until both her aunt and mother were out of the room.

"Ah Ha!"cried her aunt suddenly."Perfect!"she exclaimed. Mrs. Darling had almost finished combing Wendy's hair, and had turned to face Millicent."What is Aunt?"she said.

"This is what Wendy will wear"said Millicent, she was holding up a dark purple dress, which ended at the knees and a shoulder that buttoned. One of Wendy's least favourite dresses her aunt had given her.

"Um...Its a costume ball aunt! What am I suppose to be?"she asked.

"You don't have to be in costume"said Millicent."That's the whole point of the ball"said Wendy."Well your not being anything...we cant find you a costume"said Millicent.

"What's the point of that?"asked Wendy."Now Wendy. Your aunt and I are doing the very best to prepare you for what's to come"said her mother, turning back to her hair.

"What do you mean mother?"she asked curiously."Well...we have to find the one with the identical kiss mark...they'll become your husband and no matter who they turn out to be...you have to look your best...for they have to also agree to marry you"said Mrs. Darling.

The boys knew, somehow, that it was Peter Pan. Wendy now had great belief in that because of the fairies that came to her window last night."**_you have to look your best_**".Wendy knew it didn't matter if it was him, he'd always think she is beautiful, no matter what she wore.

"There"her mother's voice cut in. She had finished pulling her hair into a very nice bun, not too tight, not to loose."Good...now put on the dress"said Millicent, grabbing Wendy's arm and pushing her behind the changing screen.

Wendy hated it already, it smelled funny, she looked weird and it was way to tight. 'How could I attracted anyone in this?. Even Peter?' she thought to herself. But was then shoved back at her burrow, again by her aunt.

There, her aunt and mother did her makeup, and once finished, Wendy did look very nice. She loved everything her mother and aunt had done with her hair and makeup, the only spoiler was the very ugly dress.

"Very beautiful"cooed her mother."I have to prepare the transportation"Her aunt announced and out she went."We'll leave you to give yourself a few alternations"said her mother, and with a kiss she too went out.

Wendy smiled at her mother. Once the door clicked shut, Wendy turned to the mirror and let out a sigh."I cant go to the ball in this dress...its not even a costume!"said Wendy."Nobody would want me if I go dressed like this"she said sadly.

She then came upon the glass bottle."The fairy princess dress!"she said, remembering last night. Happily, Wendy took the bottle careful not to drop it, and stood."Time to make my own little magic"she said happily, opening the bottle and pouring some of the glittering dust into her hand.

Sighing, she started to sprinkle it all over her clothes and hair, starting from her feet and working towards the top of her head. In minutes,

Wendy was covered in a ball of bright light.

Over at the Keating's manor, Peter was preparing for the ball himself.

He had already taken a bath and worked on his hair. All he needed was to dress. He walked over to his burrow.

There, he too had a glass bottle of fairy dust, the fairies had given him. He took it and sprinkled himself. In minutes, the light faded and he was now dressed, along with a beautiful mask to match.

He once more walked over to the mirror and fixed up anything that didn't look proper or out of place."How do I look Tink?"asked Peter, after he finished fixing his hair to look more like the fairy prince he was at the ceremony in Neverland. She chimed happily "like a prince" and with a bright smile, he walked to the door.

"Off to meet my princess"he called happily. After they shared a laugh, he called."Bye Tink! Wish me luck"he said, and off he went.

Tinkerbell turned back to the window, and flew out. She had a important job to do, in order for this plan to work, everything had to be perfect!.

Minutes later, the light surrounding Wendy finally started to fade.

Once it did, Wendy happily ran over to the mirror for inspection.

It had worked!. She was once more transformed into the fairy princess. She even had the vine woven crown and her hair was also fixed.

Wendy spun around, happy to be back in the beautiful dress."Much Better"she said to herself happily. She fixed anything that was out of place, grabbed her newly formed, equally golden mask and went out the door to show her family.

"Where's Wendy? Where going to be late"cried Aunt Millicent."Don't worry Aunt...Wendy shouldn't be too much longer"said Mrs. Darling.

"I wonder if Harry will be going?"asked Mr. Darling.

"Why would he dear?. They lost their child"said Mrs. Darling sadly."No Mary! I heard that they found their son...they're bound to be there...showing him off"said Mr. Darling irritated.

"Do you think its Peter?"asked John to the rest. They wanted to see Wendy go off to the ball. She didn't tell them what she was going as.

Suddenly there was a call from the top of the stairs."I'm Ready".

All eyes shot up to the beauty at the top of the stairs. And once they laid eyes on her, shock and surprise suddenly came to their faces.

A few of them even gasped, but Aunt Millicent was ready to faint.

There she was, Wendy in the most beautiful dress any of them have ever seen. Gold in colour, the top half sparkled like the beautiful night sky, the bottom clung to her legs, and sparkled faintly and with a bow that looked like fairy wings.

Wendy was a little taken back by the surprised faces, but walked down proudly to meet her family. Once she stopped before them, she broke their silence."Well...how do I look?"she asked shyly.

Her mother was the first to speak."Like a princess"she said happily,

and hugged her daughter."The fairy princess"whispered her brothers.

Wendy smiled, they remembered.

"Very beautiful"said her father, now out of shock."What? What have you done to your dress?"asked her aunt horrified."I made a few adjustments..."said Wendy proudly."Don't you like it?"she asked,

knowing that her aunt hated anything that Wendy wore, that she didn't give her.

Before she could answer however, They started to leave."Lets get going...we're going to be late"said George, as Mrs. Darling took his arm. Wendy, John and Curly, followed by Aunt Millicent.

Ballroom

The Keating's had only arrived but a few minutes ago and already Peter had met up with Smee."Why hello there Pan!"called Smee as he recognized the young Peter from under the golden mask and he, came over."Hey Smee...well how do I look"said Peter, spinning around for Smee to have a full inspection.

"Oh...very princely!"said Smee happily."Ye will have many ladies after ye tonight"said Smee with a wink. Peter laughed."I hope Wendy's one of them...she's the only one I want"said Peter, he turned his attention to the crowd.

"With ye both lookin' like royalty...ye are bound to win Miss Wendy's heart"said Smee happily."If the plan we came up with goes well"chuckled Peter."Is Wendy here yet?".

"Not yet me lad!. She'll come in due time!"said Smee."But we have to start the plan soon"said Peter."Relax! If ye just calm down and not let ye nerves get the best of ye...everything will go fine"said Smee.

Peter let out a sigh."Your right! Thanks Smee" he said cheerfully, and once again scanned the crowd for any of the Darling's. The first part of the plan was dancing...but that wouldn't happen if Wendy didn't get here soon! What could be keeping them?.

The Darling's arrived moments after."Oh Goodness! There's the president of the mini mall down the road"said Mr. Darling sarcastically."George...do be nice"She said.

"Mother...we're going to go on our own"said John."Alright dear, We'll meet back at the door"she called as her three children ran off."Oh look dear...there's the Keating's"she cried and they went up to talk.

"I know he's here Wendy...I just know it"said John as he, Curly and Wendy stood aside, watching others dance."How can he?. No, he's probably still in Neverland...having the greatest adventure"she sulked.

"You...were his greatest adventure"said Curly, at this, Wendy smiled.

"Thank...You"she said softly."Enough of this! You go occupy yourself...while we go look around"said John as he and Curly departed.

Wendy watched the dancing couples. She sighed."Is he really here?"she asked herself. She wondered what he would be dressed as if he was here. She then started to scan for him. Maybe he was here!.

Suddenly, he caught sight of her."There she is Smee!"said Peter, Smee followed his gaze."...and what a beauty she is tonight!"said Smee.

"Well then boy!. Let the plan commence!"said Smee, patting Peter on the back before shoving him forwards.

Swallowing, Peter swiftly weaved in and out of the dancing people, his only intentions on Wendy. He had to get to Wendy before another man got to her.

But as the last bit of dancers parted to make Peter's way, he sadly realized she had already been asked to dance. A bit disappointed, Peter, for a moment, let out a breath and courage took him and

he once more wove his way towards his princess. He taped the man that was dancing with her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me"he said, hiding the smirk. "I'm sorry...the song isn't over yet" said the man, turning his intentions on Wendy again. She seemed to do the same, not bothering at this newcomer.

Peter smirked, and with a nod, the song had suddenly come to an end.

Hmm...ready for another?"asked the man."I believe I was next"said Peter and pushed the man away.

Thankfully, he man just walked off angrily, bothered and suspicious. Peter suddenly found himself face to face with his heart's desire and he found himself **_extremely_** nervous. He put on a nervous, but friendly smile and bowed to her, she to him, giggling as she was amused by his shyness towards her. Peter then offered his hand, which she took happily.

With his other hand on her waist, he pulled her closer, as if seductively, she was a bit surprised but shaking it off she slowly placed her other hand on his shoulder. As another song began to play, with bright smiles on their lips, they began to dance.

They were in a very uneasy silence. Wendy kept staring into Peter's eyes, partly shielded by the identical golden mask, but she could make out a sparkle in the boy's eyes. She suddenly looked away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she lowered her head. She looked up into his eyes once more which made Peter become uneasy.

"No... but your eyes!"she suddenly stated. "...There's this certain sparkle, a certain feeling has come over me. Like I've..." she stopped to stare harder at his face. Peter smiled, knowing she was remembering him. "...met you before!" she whispered uncertainly.

Peter just kept grinning, but Wendy took his silence as a different thought. "I'm sorry!" she suddenly blurted, returning her gaze to the floor. "You must think I'm some kind of crazy dreamer!" she said uneasily, knowing it true.

"No! No I do not!" Peter, also suddenly stated. A bit confused at this, Wendy looked into his face, the faint blush returning. "What do you dream of Lady?" he suddenly asked her. Wendy was surprised at this, but had no time to protest for right there he took the time to twirl her.

Another sudden rush fell over Wendy and her mind was beginning to put all the pieces together. As she placed her hand back onto his shoulder, she took this to gaze at his costume.

He wore what looked like a sleeveless dress shirt, the top buttons the only ones not buttoned so it shows off his chest. the pants cut off at the knees, and both were gold in colour and glittered, and tied around his waist was a belt with a dagger, and that shaped fairy wings in the back, which also seemed to match hers.

"Of a moonlit forest...and I'm floating high above the trees!. My partner and I are dancing, almost level to the bright full moon, stars and fairies surround us as we float higher and higher. I smile into his beautifully moonlit face, a bright and happy smile greets me back!. I feel his breath upon my cheeks and I wish him to come closer..." Wendy's lovely speech comes to a sudden stop as tears suddenly prick her eyes.

Peter's smiling face suddenly falls as he notices these tears. "What happens Lady?" he asks curiously, a bit concerned for her. A small smile creeps to her lips as she notices this. "It changes...and I'm now standing on the ledge of the nursery window. I gaze at the now empty room and I feel a light touch of something on my shoulder, now moving ever so closer to me...slowly. That's when I hear a small whisper in my ear..." Wendy had no time to finish, for Peter suddenly leaned towards her.

"Forget them Wendy, Forget them all!. Come away where you'll never, **_never _**have to worry about grown up things **_again_**!" He whsipered in her ear. Wendy gasped and broke away.

She gasped. Memories of long ago burst into her mind. A wonderful, imaginative Island, inhabited by many different creatures, evil and good all the same. A pirate ship lying forlorn in the bay, the lush green forests and giant evergreens both beautiful day or night. Most of all...the dirty but perfectly wonderful underground home. Filled with a table, and nooks and cranny sleeping places, except for the large bed of furs. Most precious of all...toys and weaponry skewered all over the floors.

She snapped out and gazed fearfully, yet also confused, happy and excited at the same time at the very boy that stood in front of hernow, that was dancing with her. "Peter...Pan"said Wendy. He suddenly placed a finger over her lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet as he suddenly stopped their dance and took her hand, leading her out of the ballroom.

John and Curly tiredly sat watching the dancing, too bored to get up and dance themselves. Suddenly, John caught something out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and roughly elbowed a snoring Curly.

"What?"asked Curly angrily. John nodded to what he had found in the crowd. He smiled to Curly, who also smiled back."Peter Pan is back in London"said John."...and it looks like he's taking Wendy some where!"added Curly as Peter and Wendy suddenly disappeared out the balcony doors.

**Author:Hey!Back again...hope you liked it!.It took me a long time to get it back!.Enjoy and please review!.**


	14. Magical Reunion

**Author: Hey...Im back...and alot sooner then you thought huh?.Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter...and this wa suppose to be in the last chap, but it would just make a _really really_ long chap...and thats no fun!.lol.Anyways,please enjoy!.**

Once outside, Wendy walked slowly to the balcony rail to look out over the garden below, while Peter closed the doors softly behind them. He walked up to Wendy. Both their masks discarded now.

"Wendy?"Peter suddenly said softly. She suddenly spun around,

throwing her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Oh"she cried, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again"resting her head on his chest as the tears started to slide down her cheeks."I missed you so"she whispered after a moment of silent recovery from both of them.

"I missed you too"he whispered back, tightening his grip on her as their silence continued."But don't worry!. I'm here now!"he whispered, as the reunited lovers swayed to the music in silence, just enjoying each others company.

Suddenly, Wendy pushed away from Peter and out of their loving embrace."Wendy..."he began but the look in her eyes told all.

"Peter...where have you been?"she blurted out, all the happiness and love in her eyes now replaced by anger and hurt.

"Here and there"he answered, trying to show a grin."Its been too long Peter...I waited and waited and you never came back and now..."she said angrily but was cut off by Peter placing his finger over her lips.

"Shhh...Wendy"he said softly."I know...I haven't come back like I promised"he said sadly."But I'm going make it up to you!"he said with a smile."Oh! How?"said Wendy, still sounding angry.

Peter gently took hold of her arms."Watch!"he whispered as he spun her around to face the gardens once more. Wendy watched confused,

until suddenly the gardens lit up, with fairy lights.

She gasped as thousands of fairies suddenly popped out of the flowers, trees and bushes and came gracefully flying towards them.

With a smile, she turned to face Peter, their eyes met, and they flashed each other great smiles before turning to watch the fairies once more.

Once Wendy had turned back, Peter slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, and rested his head against hers. She didn't seem to mind,

her only response was a little giggle.

The fairies soon started to circle them, Wendy and Peter watched amazed. Until one of them spun around them eagerly and pointed to the sky."What is she saying Peter?"asked Wendy, turning to face him.

Peter smiled."She wants us to go flying!"he said.

Wendy gasped. Flying?. She hasn't gone flying in the longest time!. It would be so exciting to go flying again!. But does she even remember how?."Wendy?..."Peter's whisper interrupted her thoughts.

"Will you come flying with me Wendy?"he whispered, taking both her hands in his."Oh Peter..."she started happily."I'm afraid I don't remember how!"she said sadly. To her surprise, Peter smiled.

"All you need is a happy thought"he said. Wendy smiled."I have plenty of those"she said happily."Watch this!"he said and sprinkled some fairy dust on himself. He suddenly started to rise.

"How lovely"cried Wendy, as she watched him rise."Come with me!.

I'll show you magic you never knew you had"he said softly, holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled, as she slipped her hand into his.

Peter nodded to a fairy, which nodded back. It spun around Wendy, spilling fairy dust all over her, and making the dress seem brighter. With that, Peter smiled as she suddenly floated to his side.

"Ready?"he asked. She nodded."Hold on tight"he said, as he suddenly shot into the air.

Surprised at first, Wendy grabbed onto Peter's arm and held on tightly,

scared she might fall. Unnoticed to them, that they were being watched. At one window was Mr. Smee, smiling proudly, the plan had worked!. At another window, was John and Curly, watching with stunned expressions as Peter and Wendy flew through the sky.

Peter dipped and curved in the gardens, everything was going so well!. He finally slowed a bit and looked down at Wendy. She clung to him tightly, looking almost to tears she was so frightened."Its ok Wendy!. Your with me, everything will be fine"he reassured her.

No response, she just clung to his bare arm tighter. Chuckling softly to himself, he took her hand and unwrapped her arm from around his, gently pulling her close to him so that they were face to face. All the while, still to frightened to open her eyes.

"Wendy..."he whispered."Open your eyes...you'll miss all the magic of flying you missed all those years"he said, still nothing."Trust me Wendy...Open your eyes".She did trust him, and greatly so she slowly, very slowly started to open her eyes to meet the bright and happy face of Peter.

Peter smiled down lovingly at her, she back to him."Watch"he said again and she turned to gaze around. Enjoying all the flowers and bushes they flew around also the fairies who joined them in flight. She enjoyed the far away sights of London, beyond the garden wall.

Peter followed her gaze, and smiled."Want to go see the world outside the gardens?"he asked. She shot him a confused look. He just smiled and suddenly sped up. She turned forwards to see that they were suddenly heading into a tree.

"Peter!"she screamed."Peter..."the tree came closer and closer."Peter...No!"she screamed as they suddenly dove into the leafy branches of the tree, along with the fairies. They shot out moments later, to see the rest of London.

Peter laughed merrily, he looked down to Wendy, who was again clinging to him for life."Wendy...you should see this!"he called out,

and once again persuaded by him, Wendy slowly started to open her eyes, only to have them shoot open with amazement.

She took in her surroundings, they were now flying through the town, swooping down to the streets and then shooting up and twirling moments later. Wendy laughed, until she took in something else amazing.

She was no longer wearing the beautiful fairy princess dress, she was back in her white nightgown she wore the very first time Peter had taught her to fly. She turned towards him, and found that he too had changed.

He was no longer dressed like the fairy prince, he was back in his Neverland clothes, made of skeleton leaves and vines, which wrapped around his body nicely. He suddenly caught her gaze.

"Want to see the stars Wendy?"he asked, smiling happily. She nodded excitedly. "Yes Please!" she exclaimed. He suddenly dipped down low, causing her to scream, and the shoot up at the last minute.

Unnoticed to her, was that the fairies that followed covered her in fairy dust and as they shot up again, departed from the couple, to leave them to their adventure. As they flew higher and higher, Wendy unconsciously let go, and she flew beside him.

"Wendy..."Peter called."Wendy look where we are".Wendy opened her eyes and gasped. She no longer held onto Peter, she flew on her own!."I'm. flying!"she announced happily, turning to smile at Peter, ho smiled back.

"Look where we are"he said again, turning to look in front of them.

Wendy followed. There was a huge cluster of stars they were heading straight towards."The Stars...how beautiful"she whispered, Peter shot a smile to her.

They soon had stopped at the cluster of stars, each greeting Wendy happily, complimenting on how beautiful she was and how wonderful it was to be meeting her at last.

Wendy blushed as they shot all these compliments at her, she never knew the stars could be so nice!. Peter introduced the rest of the stars,

everyone from the little dipper to the north star, the constellations to the milky way, and Wendy was happy to have the grand tour.

They mostly talked with the stars, which Peter didn't mind to do, as long as Wendy was happy. Wendy told them about life on earth, and the stars told of life in the sky!. They also told of adventures, earth and Neverland, and hilarious stories that made them laugh so much, their sides began to arc. It was wonderful!.

After, Peter took Wendy's hand once more, said their goodbyes and flew away. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. "I'm taking you back to Neverland!" said Peter, grinning playfully.

At first Wendy was scared."No Peter...we cant!" she began to say but he tightened his grip on her hand and suddenly shot forwards. She decided to just enjoy the ride after all, and she wrapped her other arm around his, as they now shot through the second star on the right and straight on till morning.

Sunlight suddenly poured around them, as and Wendy knew she wasn't in London anymore. A grand smile spread across her lips as they got closer to the magical Island.

They didn't land however, they descended into the clouds, spying on the lone pirate ship, seeing what the pirates were up to since Hook had died. Which wasn't much!. All they did was drink, sleep and sing.

Wendy and Peter laughed as the poor singing voices of the pirates reached them, but there wasn't enough time, so once more, Peter took her hand and they flew off.

Next, they zoomed through the many trees of the forests. They even stopped to greet the fairies and played a little game, all the while, Wendy's laugh rang through the grove as the fairies chased her and Peter.

After the two caught their breath, they then flew to the Indian camp.

Smoke already curling into the sky in the great puffs. Once the two arrived, they were joyously greeted by suddenly being surrounded by the whole camp!.

"Your back!. Pan and Wendy lady are back!" they screamed and shouted. They took them to the campfire that cracked and popped at the middle of the camp.

The sun was started to fade away, past the mountains, leaving the sky coloured pink and gold. The Indians invited Wendy and Peter for a feast to celebrate their arrival.

They brought out many different colours of war paint and started to streaking their skin with it. Wendy was painted with a lightly pink coloured paint, while Peter was painted red and as a final touch, they both were given crowns woven of vines, with little blooms.

Then the feast began, and they ate all different kinds of meat they also had many carrots and potatoes, which the Indians kept on offering. After the feast, there was a dance around the campfire.

The Indians even got Peter and Wendy to join in, and together, they spun around the crackling fire, and sometime later, some of the fairies even came to join in the dancing.

Suddenly, another cluster of fairies came their way, and eagerly started to look around for Wendy and Peter. Once found, they hurriedly conversed with Peter. "What are they saying Peter?" asked Wendy as Peter was suddenly pulled away from her to chat with the fairies.

"They say that the ball in London is almost over..."Peter said sadly.

"We better get going...our parents will worry about us"said Wendy,

sadly and worriedly. Peter and Wendy then went to the chief.

"Thank you sir...for everything"started Peter."We had such a lovely time and we thank you Indians and the fairies"said Wendy,

turning to the rest of the Indians and the fairies who now stopped dancing.

"It was good to see you both back here again"said the chief."We will miss you...Pan and Wendy lady"and with that, all the Indians saluted the two with their chief."Thank you...we'll come back soon"said Wendy as Peter took her hand and started to raise into the air.

Goodbyes were shouted behind them as Peter guided them through the dark forest."I'll miss them"Wendy suddenly whispered."I'll take you back here again..."he said and there was a sudden rustle of a bush."I promise"they smiled as they shot back up into the air.

they dove back down into the city of London.

In no time at all, the garden came back into view, and once again, Peter dove them into the leaf branches, and shot out moments later, both now dressed as the fairy prince and princess.

They flew around the gardens, around the beautiful flowers and bushes, before lightly touching down on the balcony together once more. They stared into each other's eyes, and kept smiling down at each other, lost in their own lovely thoughts.

"Peter..."she said, suddenly."tonight...teaching me how to fly again and taking me back to Neverland,this was the most magical night of my life! And its all thanks to you Peter...Pan!"she said happily.

"I will never forget what you've done for me tonight...you've not only showed me magic...you came back!. That was the best thing you could have ever done for me!."Wendy said sweetly.

"I want to thank you..."she continued."I know how"he said suddenly. She smiled."Me too"she said as they started to lean towards each other. She whispered into his ear before continuing.

"This belongs to you...and always will",and leaned forwards some more. Peter smiled."I know"he whispered happily before finally sealing her lips with his.

As they deepened the kiss, Wendy throw her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, as the moon now reached the top of the sky. The grandfather clock chiming.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like it was forever. It was more sweeter then the last time they had kissed, which was on the deck of the Jolly Roger in Neverland,three years ago.

Out of breath, they parted slowly, still clinging to the other. They opened their eyes slowly, only to be met by the others amazed gaze.

They smiled to each other."Its midnight"said Wendy softly.

"I'm afraid our magical night together is over...My Wendy"he said softly and sadly. She nodded, also looking sad. Peter took something from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Oh Peter"she exclaimed happily, as she took it into her hands. It was a rose, lightly colour pink, the greenest leaves, and the sweetest smell.

He smiled as she buried her nose in its scent.

She wondered where he had gotten such a beautiful rose. As she leaned forwards to smell it again, she noticed the faintest trace of fairy dust, sprinkled ever so lightly on the curve of the beautiful rose.

She gasped. Suddenly remembering the light rustle of a bush she heard before they shot back into the sky!. She realised it had been Peter, picking her this very rose."A Neverland Rose!"she said, turning her gaze back to him. In response, he nodded and a smile spread across his lips.

e nodded and a smile spread across his lips.

"Peter..."she suddenly said softly."Will I ever see you again?"she asked sadly. Peter smiled brightly, and walked closer to her."I'm closer then you think...My Wendy!. I'll always be around to protect you"he whispered in her ear, and before he pulled away, he kissed her softly on the cheek.

With a smile, he walked away, opening the doors and looking once more at the stunned girl. His smile brightened and he closed the doors slowly until she was finally gone from his sight.

With a sigh, he turned around, only to be met by to stunned faces.

"Can I help you?"asked Peter uneasily."Peter...is it really you?"asked Curly."Do I know you?"asked Peter confused.

"Why...how could you forget one of your lost boys!"cried Curly.

That's when it clicked."Curly!. How you grew!"said Peter happily.

The two old friends hugged, until John came in.

"Pan!. I cant believe your back! You couldn't have come at a more desperate time"cried John."Who are you?"Peter asked."John...

Wendy's brother...well one of them"he said.

"Good to see you too John"exclaimed Peter as he brought the boy in am unexpected hug. John broke away angrily."Now...as I was saying...its good that you came"he said.

"Why?"asked Peter."Aunt is trying to get Wendy to find a husband"said Curly."I know...that's why I'm here tonight...to win Wendy back...and by the look on her face...Id say I did"Peter said jokingly.

"We knew it was you though...we found a kiss mark on Wendy's cheek and knew it was yours..."but before Curly could say something else."You mean Wendy has a kiss mark too?"asked Peter excitedly.

The boys nodded."It has to be you...your Wendy's true love!"exclaimed Curly."Do you have identical kiss marks?"asked John happily. Peter stopped!. He forgot all about it!.

"I don't know!"said Peter sadly."We were having so much fun I totally forgot"said Peter."We have to find Wendy before Mother and Father..."started John but at that moment their parents called.

"Wendy...Boys!. We're leaving now!"called Mrs. Darling, looking through the crowd for her children. "We don't have time!" said Curly.

"Where is Wendy?"asked John suddenly, looking around.

Peter froze."She still outside, on the balcony!"said Peter, but all of the sudden, the doors opened and their was their aunt, pulling Wendy along by the arm. The rose is in the other.

The boys watched this."What now?"asked Curly angerly. Suddenly Mrs. Keating called."Peter dearest! Come now!"and they couldn't escape for she had found them.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go!"said Peter eagerly."I promise we'll sort this out later!"he called as he vanished through the crowd."Boys! Come On!"called their father, furious.

Sighing, the boys walked sadly through the crowd. They almost had the perfect chance to see if Peter and Wendy had identical kiss marks!.

They also wanted to know what happened outside with Peter and Wendy!. Why did they have streaks of red and pink paint on their faces...and both wore vine woven crowns with little blooms?.

**Author: Hey!.Hope you liked it...I enjoyed writing it!lol. Thank god I finally have my computer back...WOOT!.Lol.yeah ok...I'll leave. Anyways,please read and review!.Thanks!.**


	15. The Search Intensifies

**Author:Hey!I'm back!. Didn't think you'd expect a update so soon huh?.Well, I promised to try and keep it going...and with school,so every weekend there will be an update for you so yeah!.Expect that!.lol.**

**_laku_**:**Thanks so much for your review,so glad you liked it!. This is the first time reading it right?. So glad to have a new reviewer sometimes!.Like I said,I'll review a.s.a.p!.Thanks.**

**_IAMSOAP_:Thanks for the great chapter...yes, I know they haven't checked if they have the same kiss mark(...corny I know!). But that's coming later on in the story...don't worry!It'll come!.lol.Then they'll be together...promise!.**

_**mabfairy**:_**Lol, glad you liked them both!.I found it kinda funny that no one reviewed chp.13 but I guess they just read both chaps together...soshrugs. The balcony scene was inspired by the balcony scene in _Aladin_, I don't know if you saw it but yeah, That's what I had on my mind while writing this!. So that's where its from!.Just they go to Neverland!.**

**_Eva Sumpter:_Thanks for the review!.I know its been a while since I've updated, but I'm not gonna slack anymore!. Much more excitement and drama to come!.Please keep up your own story...your doing awsome!.Nice your pen name!.**

**_TigerLily130:_I tried to make these chaps, as romantic as I could, without copying someone elses idea...cause I've read stories(...like yours) that seemed sooo much better then mine!.lol.glad you like it...and Wendy will realise what the meaning of what he said, that will be the next chapter or after that!. However, its not gonna be pretty!.**

**Again, thanks for your awsome reviews!. Your support means alot and I'm gonna try to commit to this...every weekend a review or two.lol, depending onhomework...damn!teachers!. Anyways, thanks again and please enjoy!.**

Darling Home

Aunt Millicent burst through the doors, holding onto a stunned Wendy forcefully by the arm, followed by the Darling parents and boys. "I am furious!. More then furious" said Millicent.

The boys heard their entrance and came downstairs. "How was..."started Michael but was cut off by Millicent. "Terrible!" she screeched. The boys looked to Wendy, she had the dreamiest look on her face, and in her eyes, fun, love and sleep.

"Wendy...has run off with some boy!. I saw them going out onto the balcony..."said Millicent. "And look at what good came out of that!. Paint streaked all over her face,hair messed up,rosy cheeks!The worst part is...he had this weird look in his eyes...as if he was going to harm my niece!" said Millicent.

"Well he obviously didn't!" said John, rolling his eyes. "Judging by the look on Wendy's face...Id say she had the best time of her life!" said Nibs, the other laughed. Millicent rolled her eyes. "That's because he probably poisoned her" cried their aunt.

"We'll talk of this tomorrow!. Everyone...off to bed" said Mrs. Darling. "Slightly...come! We must be going" said Millicent, walking out angrily. With a quick goodbye, Slightly followed.

Nursery

"How did it go?" asked Tootles, all the boys conversing about the ball. "Wonderful...better then we could ever want!" said Curly happily. "How so?" asked one of the twins. "Did you see the dreamy look on Wendy's face...she had a wonderful time!" said Nibs.

"It was all Peter's doing" cried John. The boys gasped. "Peter...Pan?" cried Michael. John and Curly nodded ."He came back?" asked Nibs. "What happened?" asked Tootles excitedly.

"They started to dance, and that's when Wendy found out who he was, he took her out to the balcony and when we looked out the window, they were flying away into the sky" said John.

"WOW!. No wonder Wendy had such a great time!" cried Tootles."Peter came back to his Wendy..."said Nibs. "To save her from Braden Andrews" said Curly."...and the identical kiss marks" said John.

Wendy's Room

Wendy hummed a sweet little tune as she sat at her burrow, untying her hair as her mind ran through the night's events. Peter Pan had finally come back for her.She thought happily about when he first took her flying that night, disappearing into a tree and reappearing back in their old clothes.

Talking with the stars, Going to Neverland with the awful singing pirates...Wendy giggled. Playing with the fairies and dancing with the Indians.And then the goodbye, him kissing her, and then showing her the rose. "**_I'm closer then you think..._**"came his words into her mind. What did he mean by that?. She wiped off the make up and war paint. As she did so...her gaze suddenly fell next to her mirror.

There, was the Neverland rose Peter had given her, standing tall in a vase, and resting against it was her vine woven crown the Indians had given her along with the bottle that used to contain the fairy dust.With a small sigh, she finished her work and went off to bed.

The memories still played in her mind as she slowly started to nod off into a fitful sleep. Unnoticed to her, she was being watched by a fairy that hid in the corner of Wendy's window. With a little giggle, it flew away.

Keating's Home

The fairy flew back over to Peter's window, where he waited for her return. His curly blond haired head resting in his arms as he too drifted in and out of sleep, Tinkerbell beside him.As the fairy approached, Tinkerbell pulled on a strand of hair, alerting him of her return. "How's Wendy?" Peter said sleepily. The fairy chimed happily, telling him she was safely asleep.

"Good...She should have a good rest tonight! The plan went great...thanks to you fairies" said Peter happily. The fairy bowed and chimed meaning your very welcome. Peter nodded."If I need you I'll send Tinkerbell over...but you can go now! Thanks again" called Peter as the fairy bowed once more and flew out. Peter walked lazily to his bed, and instantly falling asleep, already changed into his nightclothes.

Tinkerbell turned to see Mrs. Darling kiss her daughter goodnight and turn off the lights. She sighed sadly, they belonged together...and it hurt the little fairy. She sadly flew over to Peter's bed and snuggled onto the pillow. Kissing him sweetly before falling asleep.

Morning

Wendy slowly opened her eyes, the sun slightly stinging for a minute. With a groan, she rolled over and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She got up slowly and she suddenly remembered the night before.Peter Pan came back!. But did it really happen?...or was it a dream?. Wendy looked down at her clothes, and she gasped. She was back in the awfully uncomfortable purple dress her aunt tried to get her to wear to the ball last night.

The fairy princess dress was gone!. So it was a dream!. But then she noticed a small pile of fairy dust beside her. Wendy gasped. It wasn't a dream!. Everything that happened last night was real!.Wendy happily gathered up the fairy dust and ran over to her burrow. After placing the dust back in its glass bottle, something else caught her attention. It was the pink colour rose!.

Wendy gasped, it was the rose Peter had given her before he left that night!. Not to far away from them were the blue and green ribbons that tied back her hair.Then surprisingly, her lips began to tinkle. Wendy brushed her fingers lightly over her lips. She remembered how Peter kissed her lips that night, so sweetly and full of love!. It was all real!. Peter Pan had really truly come back!.

With a huge smile on her face, Wendy walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit for church that day. A navy blue dress with a red bow and hat to match!. She happily skipped down the stairs to meet her family for breakfast.

She entered the dining room, and to her surprise she saw Aunt Millicent and Slightly sitting at the table. "Good Morning Aunt!"Wendy greeted, not letting the presents of her aunt ruin her perfect morning, after her perfect night.

"Good Morning Wendy dear..."but before she could finish, Millicent caught sight of something. She looked at Wendy closely from the other side of the table. "Whatever is the matter aunt?" asked Mrs. Darling.

Millicent only continued staring at Wendy. Suddenly, she gasped. She got up and pulled Wendy out of her seat. "What the devil are you doing Millicent?" asked Mr. Darling.

"Wendy's kiss mark..."said Millicent suddenly."...has darkened!. She has once again been kissed by her true love!" exclaimed Millicent. The Darling parents suddenly rushed to Millicent's side.

"It has! Oh my goodness" cried Mr. Darling. "Oh Wendy!" her mother breathed. "Obviously...Wendy was kissed only last night!. There is still time to find him!" cried Millicent.

Wendy back away slowly. Peter must have done that when he kissed her cheek before he left. Then she gasped, she forgot to check if Peter had the identical kiss mark! She was having the greatest time!.

"Preparations have to be done...and now!" said Millicent. "We have to find this boy and quick" she continued. "But...what are the preparations for?" asked Wendy. Her aunt smiled that grand mischievously, which Wendy always hated.

"Why...preparations for marriage my dear" she said softly and sweetly. All the children gasped. "Once we find this boy...you both are expected to prepare to spend the rest of your lives together" said Millicent.

But Wendy knew that Peter would need a lot of time to prepare for something like this!. "You don't mean marriage right away?" asked Wendy, Peter would never agree to that.

"Oh heavens no!" cried Mrs. Darling. "First comes courting then..."started her mother, shooting a glance to Millicent."We shall talk about marriage...after all we do have to meet this boy" said Mrs. Darling."Yes...if he is some nasty little pot head then no...but I suspect that he will be a very wonderful young man...right Wendy?" asked Mr. Darling.

Wendy nodded and then excused herself. She ran up to her room to think all of this over. It came in such a rush, Wendy had no time to think. Was both she and Peter really ready for marriage after three whole years?.

Keating Home

"Peter..."a faint voice called. "Peter...".Suddenly the door to his bedroom flew open, and there was Mrs. Keating. She caught sight of Peter, still sleeping peacefully in bed. She walked over and started to shake him.

"Peter..."she whispered."Peter..."she said a bit louder, but nothing. "Come on Peter wake up" she said loudly, hitting him hard enough to wake him. Peter started to stir.

"Hello my sleepy head" said Mrs. Keating, sitting down on the bed beside him and running her fingers through his hair. Peter yawned."What time is it?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Its nearly eleven dear...did you have a good sleep?" she asked. "Yes...thank you mother" he said smiling. "You must have had a wonderful time last night" she said, getting up and getting some clothes for him.

"Yes...I had a wonderful time Mother!. The best" he said, suddenly full of energy. Mrs. Keating smiled. "That's good...did you find any girls worth your interest?" asked Mrs. Keating, placing the clothes in a neat pile in her place on the bed.

Peter suddenly lowered his gaze. He did have a very wonderful time with Wendy last night, the greatest time he's ever had with her, but he knew that her parents would never approve of him marrying her.

"Some...I guess" lied Peter, adding a shrug. The only one worth his interest was Wendy. "That's good...we would love to meet them" Mrs. Keating said cheerfully.

"Meet them?" asked Peter, becoming a bit scared. "Yes...meet them and choose which one you would like to start courting" said Mrs. Keating, walking out of the room.

Sighing Peter turned to the window and walked over to it. Once again, he rested his arms and then rested his head, watching the wind playfully blowing Wendy's curtains.

He noticed her light was already on, which meant that she was probably already awake. "Peter...Dear? Did you hear me?" came his mother's voice. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"ah..."he started foolishly. "Yes mother" he said suddenly. Mrs. Keating smiled. "Good...well dress and then come down stairs for breakfast darling" she said smiling as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Peter turned to the window once more, thinking of last night's events. He remembered the horrified look on Wendy's Aunt's face as she dragged the girl out of the ball.

Which meant that Aunt Millicent probably hated Peter .He was even pretty sure that the women had convinced Wendy's parents that Peter was a bad influence on their daughter.

Which also meant that they would never allow Peter to take Wendy in marriage, kiss mark or no kiss mark!. Sighing, he turned away from the window, dressed, and went downstairs to breakfast.

When Peter arrived at the dining room table, Jones was already starting to serve the family breakfast. "Why thank you Jones" said Mrs. Keating cheerfully. "It looks delicious".

"Thank you Mistress Keating" said Jones as he served Peter his breakfast. "Yes... Every delicious...as you usual" said Mr. Keating,Returning to his paper.

With a bow, Jones returned to the kitchen." You must be hungry darling... Eat up!" said Mrs. Keating as she watched Peter play with his food before eating. "You had quite the night last night... You slept almost the whole morning!".

"Yes..."agreed Mr. Keating. "Probably gallivanting around with some young lady huh son?" Asked Mr. Keating. "Yes father" said Peter slowly, now thinking of Wendy.

"Well she must have been quite the lady to have all your attention the whole night!" said Mrs .Keating. A playful grin crossed Peter's lips now. "Yes...she is wonderful" said Peter softly.

"Well I'm glad your happy" said Mrs. Keating smiling. There was silence, until a sudden moan came from Mr. Keating. "Oh Lord! Millicent must have convinced George to show off his daughter again" said Mr. Keating.

Both Mrs. Keating and Peter shot their gaze to the man." What ever do you mean Harry Dear?" Asked Mrs. Keating." There is an add in the paper this morning...asking any suitors if they would like to court their daughter" said Mr. Keating.

"What do you think of the Darling's daughter father?" Asked Peter curiously, since he does work with her father, maybe he actually liked her." I guess she's all right...a very pretty young woman... But Id hardly matches her with any of our status... Especially you" said Mr. Keating.

Peter's heart suddenly felt heavy and cold." Have you ever met her father?" Asked Peter sadly, remembering how as he got to know her more he started to really like her.

"A few times son... But not a suitable bride for you" responded Mr. Keating." But a lot of the other wealthy boys are trying to court her... Obviously they would choose her" said Peter a but angrily.

" They don't want her for love...more for work and bare children" said Mr. Keating. Peter was saddening by this.Imagining his Wendy being treated in such a horrible way.

"Then why would we be such a unsuitable match? I'm not like those guys and treat my wife like that, even if it was Wendy" said Peter." I know son" started Mr. Keating." But society has rules... Wealthy marries wealthy... And people like the Darlings will find a suitable husband for their daughter" said Mr. Keating, returning to his paper.

"But Harry dear! What about Peter's kiss mark?" Asked Mrs.Keating.She suddenly." We still must find the one who has the identical kiss mark" Said Mrs. Keating." We will keep an eye out Anna dear... But we will have Peter see other young women...just encase we don't find her" Said Mr. Keating.

"Don't find her!" Peter suddenly burst." But I thought that she was to be my wife?" He continued." Yes... But if we don't find her... or there is someone else then we need you to see other young women" said Mr. Keating.

Peter's eyes started to water.' Find someone else?. That could never happen! I'll always love my Wendy! Always and forever!' Peter thought. "Do you understand son?" came his father's voice, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes father..."he said a bit sadly." I understand!". With a nod, he turned back to his paper." Eat up darling...you hardly touched your breakfast, don't you like it?" asked Mrs. Keating worriedly.

"Yes mother..."Peter started, picked up his fork." Its delicious" and he began eating. All the while Mrs. Keating sending worried looks to her son. After a few minutes, Peter got up and went to the door.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" called his mother." To meet up with a friend...don't worry Mother...I wont be gone long" Peter responded and out the door he went.

Peter ran down the front steps, in a real hurry, until he noticed a boy standing at the front door to the Darling home. He was all fancied up with a bouquet of daisies in his hand.

Peter hated the boy, knowing he was one of those suitors Aunt Millicent and Mr. Darling were looking for. His gaze went back to the bouquet. He smirked. Knowing that a bouquet of daisies was nothing compared to the rare Neverland rose he gave her...even though it was only one!.

But by the look in her eyes, he could tell that she loved it, and was very impressed!. Nothing could compare to that!. But his heart suddenly fell a bit as he watched Mrs. Darling suddenly appear and invited the boy inside.

Peter sighed. He knew he had already won Wendy's heart, the night of the ball... Why should he worry about a little suitor?Mr.Darling and Aunt Millicent was the answer!.

**Author:There ya go!. The next chapter!.Millicent is again suggesting Wendy courting other boys...you'll see Wendy and Peter on dates,...but also she wants to find the person who has the indentical kiss mark(...later on in the story).Also, now that Peter is back, Wendy finds herself thinking between Branden(Millicent's choice) or up!.**

**Thanks again,hope you enjoy,please review!.You guys are awsome people!.**


	16. Preparing for Courting

**Author: Hey!.I know I said I was going to update...and its Sunday, but I had like two major assignments due and alot more homework!.Thank god I got it all done. I promise to add the next chapter either later on tonight or tomorrow...and then update some more on Friday, because our school has an inservice!.WOO!.Thats the best part about this week.**

**So...sorry again for not updating until now, and thanks for your support. The story is soon coming to an end, I just have to work out the end plot. But yes it is coming to an end. Hope you enjoy!.Please read and review...thanks!.**

Darling Home

The Darling's were just finishing breakfast when there was a sudden knock on the door. "Mother? Why did you and father have to put that ad in the paper?" asked Michael cried, as Mrs. Darling got up to open the door.

"Yes Michael dear!. Wendy has to see at least some suitors" said Mrs. Darling. "But what about Wendy's kiss mark?" cried Curly.

"Hush now Curly! That is not something to discuss with the suitors" said Mrs. Darling, opening the door.

"Well hello!" greeted Mrs. Darling. "Hello Mrs. Darling...your looking lovely this morning! "said the boy, he had jet black hair, brown eyes and fancy clothes, but not for dining, for enjoying the outdoors it seemed.

"Wont you come it Mr. Carter" said Mrs. Darling, motioning for the boy to step inside. Once Mrs. Darling closed the door behind them, the boy suddenly asked." And where might your lovely daughter be?"

Mrs. Darling motioned for the dining room. Wendy and the boys heard their footsteps. "Hide Wendy!" the boys urged her, and she picked up her cereal bowl and started for the kitchen but the door to the dining room had opened.

"Wendy?" Mrs. Darling suddenly called. "Look who's come to visit... Mr. Daniel Carter" said Mrs. Darling. Wendy turned around slowly, putting on her best fake smile.

"Hello Mr. Carter...how are you this morning?" she asked through clenched teeth. "Very well Darling Wendy! I brought you some flowers" he said, stepping up to her and handing her the bouquet.

"Oh how..."she said, until she eyed the daisies. She didn't mind daisies, but these suitors were pathetic!. If they really wanted to impress her, they should have given her some roses, like Peter had!.

But she knew anything the suitors gave her, could ever be as special as anything Peter gave her. Peter knew how to impress her, but these London boys were useless.

"They're lovely!" she said, hoping he wouldn't see that she was faking it. "But why did you come so early in the morning?" asked Wendy. "Well...I was hoping that I could take you out for the afternoon?" asked Daniel Carter.

Wendy was surprised. 'No' she thought. 'I was hoping to see if I could meet up with Peter...I still have to see if he has the identical kiss mark'. But before she could answer, her mother butted in.

"Oh that sounds lovely! The afternoon will be splendid! As long as you have her in by supper" Mrs. Darling said. "Of course Miss" he politely said. "Oh Wendy! I'll take your dishes...go ready yourself" Mrs. Darling said, taking the bowl from Wendy and shooing her upstairs.

The boys all sat around with Mr. Carter in an uneasy silence. But when they did eventually speak, it was an uneasy conversation. "I'll...um...go check on my sister now! She's taking an awfully long time" said John, getting up ,along with Michael and Tootles.

"We'll be right back" they cried and hurried up the stairs. They found Wendy seated at her burrow, fixing her hair in her mirror. "That young man is dreadful" claimed John as he closed the door behind them.

"I know...but Aunt says I must see at least some suitors in case I don't find the identical kiss mark" said Wendy sadly. "We have to find Peter.. that's the only way to stop this" cried Tootles.

"I know! and that's what I was planning on doing this afternoon...but I suddenly have a date" said Wendy. "You couldn't possibly find Peter on your own! Surely you were going to invite us along" asked Michael sadly.

"Of course!. I'm sure Peter would love to see his lost boys again!" she cried, ruffling her youngest brother's hair. "I'm sure he has seen enough of me from last night" she said.

"Never!. He'd be most happy to see you instead of any of us" cried John. "Speaking of which! What happened at the ball last night with Peter?" asked Tootles suddenly.

"And where did you get this beautiful rose?" asked Michael, lightly fingering the petals. "..and this vine crown?" asked John, examining it closely. Wendy gasped.

Afraid the boys would damage her beloved thing she had received only last night, she gasped the crown with one hand and the vase with the rose in the other.

"Don't touch these...they are mine and I don't want you to damage them" cried Wendy. "We're sorry Wendy! We only wanted to know where you got them" asked Tootles.

Sighing, Wendy decided to tell them anyways. "Well...Peter gave me this rose before we had to part!" Wendy said, a bit sadly, placing the vase on the burrow. "And the crown from the Indians when Peter took me back to Neverland for a while" said Wendy, leaning the crown against the vase like before.

"Peter did that for you?" asked John amazed .Wendy nodded happily. "How romantic...I never knew Peter was like that" said Tootles. "He gets like that whenever he and Wendy are together" Michael teased.

"Enough" Wendy giggled. "I'll tell you all the things that happened at the ball last night...but I better get down to my unwanted date!"

Wendy laughed, along with the boys.

"Maybe you'll even see Peter after all! Its a beautiful day! He might be walking the streets" cried Michael. "Hush Michael" John said angrily. "None of the suitors know of Peter or the kiss mark! And we wont speak of it until we know for sure".

"You mean...if Peter has the identical kiss mark?" asked Tootles suddenly. "Yes Tootles hush!" cried Wendy. "We wont know until we find him...and that wont be until I can be free of these suitors"

said Wendy.

"Unless you meet him on the street" said Michael. "I highly doubt Michael...even if, Peter is surely to run the suitor through with his sword if he spots me with another" said Wendy.

"We'll just have to wait until the evening...when we're allowed out or one afternoon with no suitors...until then, no more speaking of the kiss mark or Peter" said John.

"Agreed" they all said, and they walked into the parlour, where Daniel Carter and the rest of the boys were, the boys jumping to their feet with joy.

"There you are!" they shouted happily. "I didn't realise how...charming your brothers are!" making a disgusted look at them as he described them as charming.

"Yes...but sometimes they are mischievous" said Wendy, sending them a smile. "Well...now that your ready! Shall we?" Daniel said,

offering her his arm, which she slowly took, hiding her disgust.

It was fairly warm out so they didn't really need coats, they just walked along the sidewalk, in an uneasy silence. "What a beautiful day!" Wendy said. "Not as beautiful as you" commented Daniel.

That comment partly made Wendy ill, but some of it pleased her, cause she felt that Peter would have said the same thing, as if the two boys had some kind of the same sweetness towards her.

"Ah...thank you!" she said slowly. They walked on, again in silence, until something else crossed Wendy's mind. "What exactly did my brothers say to you?" asked Wendy slowly.

"Um...they started to stare me down, which partly scared me. When I finally answered they told me to stay away from you...they mentioned another boy..."Daniel said. Wendy stilled at the last words.

"A...another boy?" Wendy said nervously. "Did they say his name?". "No...they just said if I touch you or harm you in anyway...the boy that they mentioned will surely kill me...along with them" said Daniel.

Wendy giggled. It was true, Peter and her brothers would surely kill this boy if anything happens, but it was only because they wanted to protect her!. She thought it really sweet for them all to do that, but they didn't need to physically kill someone for her!.

"Is there another boy your seeing?" Daniel's voice broke through her thoughts. "No Mr. Carter" said Wendy, she had only spent that one night with Peter, she wasn't courting him or anything ...however there was still Braden Andrews, who her aunt has been setting her up with a lot. She really wished she was...or even just to see him again!. "Well ok then...so I can have you all to myself" said Daniel, taking her hand in his. "But...what if there was another boy?" asked Wendy. Daniel sent her a confused look. "Not saying there is one" she continued.

"Well! If there was another boy Id have to fight him!. For I love you and if he loves you then I would want to be the one to win your heart" said Daniel.

'But my heart has already been won...and given away!' thought Wendy. 'I just don't know where to find him'. "Are you getting hungry Miss Darling...there's a restraint up the street" said Daniel.

"Yes...I would love to stop for lunch" said Wendy a bit cheerful. So on the walked, down the street and into the little corner restraint they found. Finally, there he spotted his old friend reading the newspaper. With a smile he walked over. "There you are Smee...I've been looking all over for you" said Peter jokingly.

"Aye!. I've just been sittin' here...readin' me paper!. But ye'd be surprised to know that I've spotted ye lady walkin' around here a couple of times" said Smee with a wink.

"Wendy? She's out here?" asked Peter surprised, suddenly spun around to see if he could see her through the crowd. "Ye lady has long ago passed Pan! .No need for frantic searchin' "said Smee teasingly.

"What was she doing when you saw her?" asked Peter suddenly. "I believe she was with another young lad...Mr. Daniel Carter me remembers" said Smee. Peter's face turned angry.

"It must be that stupid ad her father put into the paper" said Peter, slumping against the wall next to Smee. "Its actually quite interesting...especially the one about ye" said Smee.

"About me? There's an ad about me?" asked Peter. "Aye! Says ye are the handsome young son of Mr. Harry Keating, very wealthy but also hard working, fun and loyal!. Yep...that's the Pan I know" said Smee.

"Great! Now how am I ever going to meet Wendy and the boys again?. They'll be a long line of girls waiting for me to choose as my wife...and Wendy's not going to be one of them" said Peter sadly. "Ye will meet up with Miss Wendy and ye boys and everything will turn out fine!. Now that ye won back ye Wendy's heart!. Ye now have to convince the parents!" said Mr. Smee.

"But how am I going to do that?. I'm pretty sure Wendy's aunt already convinced them I'm a bad influence...by the furious look on her face when she dragged Wendy out of the ball" said Peter.

"There is always some way to convince them, ye convinced Miss Wendy in just one night! ."said Smee. "Yes but I already knew what would impress her the most" said Peter.

"That's what ye have to do with 'er parents! "said Smee. Peter just gave him a confused look. "For example! Mr. Darling...he works at the bank and is lookin' for a hard workin' young man for 'is daughter" said Smee, showing Peter the ad about Wendy.

"Take ye father's job at the same bank as an advantage! Show Mr. Darling how hard workin' ye are!" said Smee. "Um...Ok!" said Peter. "But what about her mother?". "Just do the same thing ye did with Miss Wendy!. Impress her!. Not like ye'd impress Wendy of course...but an actual lady!." said Smee. "OK! I'll do it! But can you teach me how?" asked Peter.

"Of course! That' s what I'm here for...to help Pan get Miss Wendy back" laughed Smee, ruffling Peter's hair jokingly. "But...where am I going learn all this stuff?" asked Peter.

"Lets just start at ye house" suggested Smee.Peter laughed and off they started to Keating Manor. They soon arrived at Peter's new home." My...what a life ye have for yeself now Pan! "said Smee as Peter let him into the house." Good afternoon young master Keating" said Jones as he walked up to them and took their coats.

"And who's your friend?" he asked, eyeing the man."Oh!He's an old friend of mine! Came for a visit!" said Peter." Welcome..."he bowed to Smee."Same to ye"said Smee, bowing back. Peter laughed.

"Young master Keating..."Jones called as Peter and Smee started to head for the stairs." Yes Jones?" asked Peter." Your mother would like to have a word with you" said Jones, and walked away.

"Thank you..."Peter called, and curiously walked towards the dining room, where Jones pointed before he left."Mother?"called Peter, walking around a corner and suddenly spotting her.

"Oh there you are Peter darling! And who might this be?" asked Mrs.Keating,eyeing Smee."This is Mr.Smee Mother...a really good and old friend of mine...and my professor at school" said Peter.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Anna Keating" skating said, shaking Smee's hand. "Thy pleasure is all mine miss" said Smee, and once they broke, he winked at Peter, as if telling him that's the way to greet a lady.

"Anyways...Peter dear! I have wonderful news!. Your father and I have put an ad up for you about 2 days ago and already you have young ladies coming wanting to court you" said Mrs. Keating.

Peter's heart sank. "Wonderful Mother" Peter said sadly. "Oh come now darling! The London girls are not that bad! Some of them are even from this very neighbourhood" said Mrs. Keating.

At this, Peter suddenly cheered. "Mother?. Might the Darling's daughter be one of them?" asked Peter, hopefully. "No dear!. The Darling's want to find a suitor for their daughter not let her find her own" said Mrs. Keating. Peter's eyes darkened.

"And even more good news!. You have a date tonight!. And she is very beautiful...I think you'll love her!" said Mrs. Keating.' Ya right' Peter thought. 'Never...the only girl in London I'll love is Wendy'.

"Who might that be?" asked Peter sarcastically." Laura Winston" his mother said cheerfully. Peter suddenly froze!. He knew that she was a stuck up wealthy snob...and every girl hated her at London Girls' Academy!. Which meant she was probably Wendy's enemy!.

No!. Courting her would be betraying Wendy!. Like running her through with an already bloody sword and stabbing her heart!.

Peter's heart arched just thinking about it!. No, he would never do that to his Wendy!.

"No Mother!" Peter suddenly screamed "No mother...I cant court her!". "Why ever not dear?. Miss Winston isn't that bad" said Mrs.

Keating.

Was she kidding?. She was like the Captain Hook of London!. Only a female version!. It would be like their last time in Neverland. He almost lost his Wendy once, in his own foolishness of their argument, and the magic of their love brought them together. There was none of that here! And he wont lose his Wendy again!.

He wished he could court her!. That's what she and the boys, and himself wants so badly!. "Then you will be seeing Laura Winston tonight!" announced his mother.

"Then we'll have to plan a night for the other five ladies waiting to court you" said Mrs. Keating. "The other five!" yelled Peter surprised. If he doesn't get through these ladies, he'll never get to Wendy before she has chosen a husband.

"Yes...and you'll court them all! And see which one you would like to wed" said Mrs. Keating. "But Mother..."started Peter sadly." No buts Peter...you will court these ladies...they seem like your type to marry" said Mrs. Keating. "Yes Mother" Peter said, lowering his head. "Now Peter!. You must choose a bride soon!. You are expected to marry soon!" said Mrs. Keating. "We're only doing this for your best interest".

"Yes Mother" he said, smirking. "Now...prepare yourself!. Miss Winston expects you at 5'oclock"said Mrs.Keating."5 o'clock!" yelled Peter in shock. "That's only 3 hours away!".

"Yes dear...that's why you must prepare! I'm sure your friend will help you..."Mrs. Keating said, sending a smile to Smee. "Now off you go...go get ready!" she said as she shoved Peter forwards. Smee following him to his room.

Darling Home

Wendy returned from her date, releasing a sigh as she felt free from that awful suitor. But then she remembered that she was going on a date with Braden that evening. Wendy sighed!.

"When will this torture end?" she asked sadly, as she walked up to her room and closed over her door. She was untying her hair from her braids when her gaze suddenly turned to her burrow, and fell upon the Neverland rose.

Her thoughts suddenly were occupied with Peter. She began to feel quite lonely!. She had only seen him one night...but she wanted to be with him. Suddenly her door was flung opened . "Wendy" cried Michael as he and the rest of her brothers piled into her room.

"Your back! Can you tell us what happened at the ball now?" asked Tootles curiously. Wendy laughed. "Of Course dear brothers...but I may have to stop...for I have another date with another suitor" said Wendy.

They all agreed and she told them to sit on her bed. As they did, Wendy turned to her burrow and picked up the vine woven crown and the vase with the Neverland rose in it, and carried them over to the bed.

"Well...I knew it would be one of the most magical nights of my life" Wendy began. All of them got so interested in Wendy's story that they forgot about the time. Seconds past, minutes past, hours past, but still none of them noticed.

She told them of her meeting with the stars and all the stories they exchanged. She then told them after the stars, Peter took her to the magical Island they'd visited only 3 years ago. "To Neverland!" Cried Tootles. Wendy nodded. "At first I became scared, cause if we went there, I would never want to leave!. I thought he was taking me back there forever!. I tried to convince him, but he only tightened his grip and suddenly shot forwards" said Wendy. "The sky opened up to us again and we started to go even faster!. I grasped onto his other arm, hoping not to be separated and just enjoyed the ride!. But when we got there...sunlight hit us and it was just as beautiful as I remember!" said Wendy.

Her brothers' eyes were wide with excitement. "What did you do in Neverland?" asked Slightly. Just as Wendy was about to answer, Aunt Millicent and Mrs. Darling came into the room.

"Your not ready yet?. Oh good heavens we must hurry!" cried her Aunt. "She's right, boys please leave so Wendy may ready!" said her mother. The boys whined. "But mother!. We were just getting to the good part of Wendy's story!" cried Michael.

"Enough stories for tonight darlings!. Wendy may tell you the rest as a bedtime story if she's not too tired?" asked Mrs. Darling, and Wendy nodded in agreement. "Wendy should not be wasting her time with silly fantasy stories when there is a boy out there some where who has the identical kiss! Time is running out! Suitors await!. Now out!" cried Millicent.

One by one the boys slowly and sadly slid off of the bed and out the door. Their mother behind them. "Now..."said Aunt Millicent, once Mrs. Darling closed the door behind her. "Lets get started shall we?". Wendy always hated when she was left alone with her aunt!. She always had the weirdest ways of doing things!. If it wasn't for her mother that came in to help, Aunt Millicent would have Wendy looking like a sea hag!.

But she knew her aunt was right!. They still didn't know if Peter had the identical kiss mark!. They had to meet up soon and find out or it will be too late and her aunt will have already married Wendy off to a suitor!. Which Wendy did not want.

She had to get away from the suitors and her aunt, just for one afternoon or maybe a night!. It was driving her insane!. Especially when she knew her true love was out there some where!.

Aunt Millicent had finally done her hair. Twisted it into a French braid that hung over her right shoulder. "Now...to dress!" said Millicent walking over to Wendy closet!.

"How about this?" asked Millicent suddenly. Wendy turned to look and found that her aunt had picked out a navy blue dress with a green ribbon to match. It was one of Wendy's favourites.

"Yes...I suppose that will do" said Wendy, she was surprised her aunt had picked that out, it was an improvement from the purple one she had picked out for the ball. "Good! Now dress...and I'll wait for you downstairs!. He should be here any minute, so don't dawdle" said her aunt, walking out the door. With a sigh, Wendy walked over and, with the dress, hid behind the screen to change!.

**Author:Sorry if its really long, I had alot of ideas on this one. Note that you will never see Daniel Carter again...it was just to show again, how much the boys and Peter are protective of her. Braden Andrews is the one she's courting...and you'll see conflict in that!. Sorry, I can't answer your reviews in this chapter...maybe next one!.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...please review!.**


	17. Supries Dates

**Author: Hey!. Sorry I took so long...again!. But school was a bit hectic...and to top it all off...I lost the disk the rest of the story is on!. Great huh?. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find it...sighs somewhere!. But hey, in the meantime, please enjoy this next chapter!. Please read and review...you guys are awsome! Thanks.**

Once they finally reached his room, he flopped down on the bed."What am I going do Smee?. Laura Winston is the most hated wealthy girl at London Girls' Academy" said Peter.

"Which would probably mean that Miss Wendy hates her too" said Smee. "If I court her...I'll be betraying her!. I should fight Wendy's enemies...not be seeing them" said Peter.

"Actually Pan!. This might be a good chance to learn how to impress an lady...to impress Miss Wendy's mother and perhaps Miss Wendy" said Smee, winking.

"Not really Wendy Smee...I already know what can impress her and what I can impress Wendy with isn't the same things I can impress Mrs. Darling or Laura Winston" said Peter.

"But it will be practise...for when ye do ask Miss Wendy's parents to court their daughter...so they will trust ye" said Smee, now sitting on the bed beside Peter.

Peter nodded, and sent his friend a smile. "There ye go!" said Smee. "Now! When ye go to pick her up at 5 o'clock, look presentable, be polite and bare a gift" said Smee.

"Be polite?. The girl is practically a female recreation of Hook!. And I never give lady, except Wendy, any gifts!" pouted Peter."But ye need to make a good impression!" said Smee.

"If ye don't make a good impression on Miss Winston...then ye will not make a good impression on Mrs. Darling!. Which means ye wont be marryin' ye Wendy!" said Smee.

"Alright!" sighed Peter. "Give the lady compliments...thy hair, thy eyes anything!. "said Smee. "Say something ye might say if she were ye Wendy!" said Smee. "But she's not beautiful like Wendy!" said Peter.

"No, she's not! But just pretend she's ye Wendy!" said Smee. "Ye next have to give her the gift!" said Smee. "Think of something ye would give ye Wendy" said Smee, pausing to think. "Like maybe the rose ye gave to Wendy the night of the ball" said Smee.

Peter was shocked!. "Never!. Only Wendy deserves such a special gift!" said Peter. "It was just an example Pan!". Peter thought.

"How about those daisies the suitors are always giving Wendy".

"Yes...that will do" said Smee. "Now...when entering the home ye say good evening to her mother and father and shake their hands" said Smee. "Give the girl thy gift and then say farewell or goodbye before ye walk out the door" said Smee.

"Where do I take her?" asked Peter. "To a dinner and a movie...then back home" said Smee. "Now...ye must choose wisely of what ye must say!. Ye make despise these people...but ye must make a good impression" said Smee.

They practised for a few hours what Peter was to say. At the start, he kept on saying insults instead, but Smee told him to be nice even if you hated the person...for everything was riding on a good impression with the Darling's and this was just practise.

It was nearly four when Peter had finally gotten all his words straightened out. He would image himself as if he was courting Wendy, and say what he would say to the Darlings.

"Perfect!. Ye done well!. I'm sure miss Winston and the Darlings will be greatly impressed!" said Smee. "I hope so! I really want the Darling's to like me. Not only to marry their daughter but to see the boys too" said Peter.

"Goodness its nearly four!. Ye have only an hour to prepare boy!. And tonight ye have to look ye best!" said Smee. "Can't I save "my best" for the Darling's instead?" asked Peter teasingly.

Smee have Peter a look, but a smile still came to his lips. Peter laughed. "Now! Hurry boy!. Go wash while I find ye somethin' to wear" said Smee, shoving Peter towards the bathroom.

"Alright! Im going" laughed Peter, and with one last smile, he closed the door. Smee returned to Peter's room and rummaged through the drawers to find something nice for Peter to wear.

He pulled out black dress pants and a red shirt. Along with a black dress coat. Happily,Smee folded the clothes neatly on the bed, there when Peter came out and he waited. Moments later, Peter was finished washing and soon he was dried and clothed. Smee even helped him with his hair, drying it and running a comb through it.

"I thought I didn't have to look my very best?" said Peter."Ye have to look presentable!" said Smee,and they both laughed." There!"

said Smee finishing, Peter got up and turned to the man for inspection.

"Very handsome! Ye will have to look like the prince Miss Wendy met at the ball when ye go meet the her family" said Smee."Not the clothes though...they'd freak at me!" laughed Peter.

"No!" laughed Smee."Ye have dressier clothes then these" he said pointing to Peter's clothes." But what ye did with ye hair and all,ye will have to do again" said Smee,winking.

A smile spread across Peter's lips until he relised."What about the flowers? "he shrieaked.Then all of the sudden, a cluster of fairies came floating in, and with them, a bouquet of daisies, with a light purple bow tied to keep them together.

"Thank you!" said Peter, taking the flowers gently from them." There Pan!Ye are ready!" said Smee.Both of them walked down to meet Mrs. Keating at the bottom.

"Oh!You look very lovely" said Mrs.Keating,kissing Peter on the cheek, watching out for the kiss mark."Oh that kiss mark!" she suddenly said happily.

"You never did find the one with the identical one did you son? "asked Mrs.Keating.Peter exchanged amused expressions with Smee."No mother..."he said slowly." I never did".

"Well...the special young lady must be here in London somewhere!" said Mrs.Keating.'Closer then you think mother' though Peter."Anyways Peter...don't want to keep your date waiting" she said and ushered them to the door.

"Miss...I would very much be of service...may I be the young "couple" 's escort?" asked Smee.Shooting a look to Peter as he said "couple"." Yes thank you Smee...I'll expect you back by 9"she said to Peter, kissing him on the cheek.

With a wave, they headed for the carriage, Smee at the driver's reins, Peter beside him unable to take his lonely eyes away from Wendy's lit window. He sighed. His thoughts suddenly turning to Wendy.

"Don't ye worry Pan!.Smee has a feelin' fate will bring ye and ye Wendy together again" said the old pirate as he snapped the reins.

They drove away, down the street to the home Peter wished he never was going to go to.

Winston Manor

They soon arrived at the Winston manor, a huge house of brick with many windows and at least 5 stories high!. Peter gulped." Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Peter.

"Of course! Just remember what I told ye...pretend she's Wendy" said Smee,with a wink. Peter nodded and got out of the carriage. With a sigh, he walked up the walkway and knocked on the door.

As he waited, to calm himself down, he repeated to himself "pretend she's Wendy" over and over, until finally the door was swung open a few seconds later.

A tall woman in a teal colour dress came to the door." Hello...you must be Peter Keating" she said with a smile on her rose colour lips." Yes...and its a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Wintson"Peter greeted.

"Oh how charming!" cried Mrs.Winston."Please...come in!" she stepped aside to let him through and closed the door behind her.

Peter let out a sigh, he had survived the first part of the night.

Mrs. Winston went over to the grand staircase, and called up for her daughter. Peter didn't hear an answer, but obviously her mother had because she came closer with a huge smile on her face.

"She'll be down in a moment" she said. Peter nodded, and as he waited he decided to look around the grand hall. It was much bigger then his, with at least five little lights lining the wall on each side. The wall paper was colour a deep purple that disgusted him a little. There was also 3 hallways on either side of the hall. He returned his gaze to the golden staircase and that's when he heard it."Im ready!".

Peter raised his gaze to the very top and there stood Laura Winston. She was dressed in a strapless light pink dress that ran down to her knees with a red bow tied to her waist.

Her blondish hair was half tied up with a red ribbon to match. She also wore dark red lipstick and her cheeks were lightly covered in blush.

"Hello Mr.Keating"said Laura as she now stopped in front of Peter.

"Good evening Mrs.Winston"Peter said happily, bowing low and taking her hand and lightly kissing it. She giggled." Good evening to you aswell"she said, once he straightened himself.

"These are for you" he said showing her the flowers. Laura gasped." There so beautiful" she said." Not as beautiful as you" he said, again thinking of Laura as Wendy.

"Thank you" she said, her cheeks redening. Obviously she was already quite smitten by him, because she giggled alot."Well..."her mother butted in." I hope you to have a grand time" she said, opening the door for them.

With a smile, he offered her his arm, and image of Wendy came to him but was wiped away as his gaze came upon Laura. They walked out and down the walkway towards the waiting carriage.

He opened the door for her as they stopped before it." After you my lady" Peter said, and with a nodd,Laura climbed inside, Peter after her, closing the door behind him.

Peter let out a sigh as he sat himself down. He mentally congratulated himself for surviving the first part. But could he survive the night?. With a nodd,Smee whipped the reins and off they went to dinner.

Darling home

"Wendy...Mr. Andrews is here!" came Mrs. Darling voice. Wendy sighed unhappily." Be down in a moment mother" she said, trying to sound happy.

With a sigh, Wendy began to apply the rose colour lipstick to her lips as a finishing touch. She turned to her own reflection, and she thought again of her adventure that night at the ball.

She now looked like an almost full grown woman, all dressed and pretty!. They were running out of time!. Her life was becoming boring and lifeless, which would also mean her future however...for true love wont last very much longer!.

"Wendy!" came her aunt's annoyed voice. With a sigh she replied "Coming" and brushed away her unhappy thoughts of the future,

and came downstairs.

But her future didn't seem any brighter as her gaze suddenly fell upon Braden Andrews standing in the hallway. A huge smile on his face.

Wendy felt disgusted, but shot him a smile too as she walked down the rest of the stairs." There you are my love...good evening" said Braden as he took her and kissed it. Wendy was even more disgusted.

"These are for you my beauty" he then said, showing her the bouquet he had hidden behind his back. She was surprised to see that it was not daisies but blue queen's lace, one of her most favourite flowers.

"Ah...thank you...Mr.Andrews"she said slowly, taking the baby blue colour bouquet into her hands.' How did he know these were one of my favourite flowers?' Wendy thought as she smelled them.

"Shall we go to dinner?" asked Braden as he held out his arm. She sighed."Yes"she simply answered, passing the flowers to her mother as she took Braden's arm. With that, they went into the carriage and off to dinner.

It was actually a very boring dinner to Peter. They went to a fancy restraunt,for Laura wouldn't have it any other way. They talked, but Laura just rambled on about how great her life was.

He's slump in his chair, trying anyway to get his mind of her.' How can I pretend she's Wendy when Wendy is much more interesting then her' thought Peter.

This girl could never come close to Wendy." So..."came Laura's voice.". Laura started to mention school, and then Wendy's name came up. Peter suddenly perked up at the mention of her name and tuned his interest to Laura's next words.

"Wendy's huddled in her stupid friends of geeks"

Laura laughs. "Probably telling them about the boy that flies…

"Laura said."Isnt that funny? She thinks she's in love!".

Peter's heart brightened a bit. "If I was her, I would stop dreaming about some fantasy….and dream about the future" said Laura. " I mean, its so obvious she's going to marry Braden Andrews". Peter noted a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Peter smirked at the thought of her knowing the flying boy was sitting right in front of her." Do you like Braden Andrews?" he asked. Maybe he could set her up with him and then he'd leave Wendy alone and he and Wendy could finally be together again!.

"He's alright!.But he's not the son of a banker now is he?" asked Laura, reaching for Peter's hand and playfully weaving her fingers through his. Peter became uncomfortable, but shot her a smile anyways.

"Ah no...I guess not" he said uneasily." My father got me into the business...I like a guy who works money!. That way you can start a wealthy family!" said Laura, their fingers just entwining now.

"That's all you care about is money?" asked Peter." What about love?"." Well yes I'll marry for love too...but I also want to stay wealthy the rest of my life" said Laura, smirking playfully.

Peter cursed at her inwardly. 'She's the perfect match for Braden'

Peter thought to himself, taking his hand away from hers." I'll marry for love...not money" he said.

"Well..."Laura said, a bit sadened.'There is always time to get to know each other better" said Laura."Ah yeah"responded Peter uneasily. They still talked for the remainder of the meal, but it was still uneasy. Once done, Peter paid and they left for the movies.

They decided to walk, for it wasn't that far away, and it was pretty warm out. They started off in silence, until Laura wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on her shoulder, Peter sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Wendy seemed to be having the same sort of dinner as Peter. Braden only talked about himself and his money!. Wendy was so bored, she almost went to sleep.

"Wendy?" came Braden's voice suddenly. "Yes?" asked Wendy. "I was just saying what a wonderful life we'll have once we're married" said Braden.

"Mr. Andrews...this is our 3rdtime going out...you may been starting to court me more then the others but its way to early to be talking of marriage" said Wendy, a little bit annoyed.

"Those other suitors cant have you!. They cant give you what you really need in life!" he started. "I Wendy, I can do that for you!. I can be the husband you've always dreamed of" said Braden taking her hands.

Wendy was even more disgusted" Of course...but lets not talk about marriage" said Wendy pulling her hands away. She was for certain that she was to marry the one that had the identical kiss mark...she knew Braden didn't have it!.

"As you wish darling" said Braden. Now she was more then disgusted, she was angry!. She wished she had a sword to run him through with,

"Finished dear? I shall pay" said Braden. He got up and offered her his arm and they got up and left." Where shall we go next my love?" asked Braden." let us see a movie" she suggested happily. In the dark they wouldn't be able to see each other.

"The time I spend with you is no waist my darling" said Braden as they got into the carriage. All the way there, he kept on trying to grasp her hand or kiss her, but Wendy always managed to pull away. What a long night!.

The film was to start in a few moments and already Laura was snuggling up to him. She'd slip her hand into Peter's, again playing with his fingers, and with the other hand resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just love watching romantic movies!" Laura started." Especially when I'm with a boy as cute as you" she whispered into his ear.

Peter became uneasy." I like to make my move" she said, resting her head on his shoulder once more.

As the lights began to dim, Peter became even more uneasy, his heart began to pound knowing Laura was going to try something later on!. They were in darkness for a few seconds, and already Laura had tightened her grip on his hand.

What was going to happen he didn't know, but he was going to have to stop it from happening. Thinking of Wendy made him feel a bit better. He could feel Laura breath as she leaned against him.

Not being able to see her, made Peter actually think it was Wendy who held onto his hand, their fingers in twined. Her head resting on his shoulder, as her breathing began to calm as if she was going to sleep.

This calmed him alot,until a sudden a whispering voice came closer and closer.Curious,Peter turned his head to see who was coming their way. To his displeasure, it was Braden Andrews!.

Peter cursed again angrily. His night couldn't get any worse.

Braden suddenly stopped and turned to look behind him, Peter caught him saying "Over hear darling!", and Peter's anger got worse.

Peter turned to look beside him, there were two empty seats beside him. That's what Braden must be talking about.Suddenly,Bryden sat down one seat away from Peter, so that the seat beside Peter was empty.

Confused, Peter turned to Braden's companion, and his eyes widened in surprise. Wendy Darling herself, was carefully walking through the row of people and plopped down into the seat next to Peter.

At first, she didn't even notice him, this made Peter a bit sadened,as he watched her take off her coat and place it behind her and then settle into her chair.

That's when he spoke."Wendy?"he whispered. That's when she noticed him, and everything seemed to come in slow motion as she turned towards him. Their eyes met and they both froze!.

**Author: Hey...hope you liked it!. Please review...always looking forward to that!. Again, don't really have the time now or patience...cause I lost that stupid disk..grr! to respond to reviews right now!. but keep reviewing, I do enjoy reading your comments!. Thanks again...and keep your fingers crossed that I find that disk!lol.**


	18. Misunderstanding

**Author:Great news!. I didn't find the disk...but I found a file of my story and loaded it to a different disk...and I'm not letting it out of my sight!.lol. Anyways yes...since I found it again...I decided to update sooner...so here ya go!.**

**Aria Elessar: The other two don't know the relationship between Peter and Wendy, but in the next chapter you'll get a better look at Braden and Wendy's relationship.lol. Its coming to an end...I know its really really long but I'm doing my best to start wrapping it up!.**

**IAMSOAP:lol...thanks for the review...glad you liked it!.Though it was kinda hard telling what you were saying!.lol.**

**Spirit of the Sky:lol,always good to have a new reviewer...thanks so much, glad you liked it!.**

**Eva Sumpter:lol, glad you love it so much, but it will be wrapping up soon!.I'll try to update sooner...but ya know, with school thats kinda hard!. Please update your story too!.**

**TiggerLily130:Sorry I haven't reviewed your new story...lol. Thanks so much for your review...Im a fan of yours!. There might also be a plot twist looks around nervously...I'll keep ya posted!.**

**i luv tootels:lol...did you review me before?. Oh well...glad to have you back, I guess!. Glad you like it...thanks so much!.**

**Here's one last thanks to all before you get on to the story!. Thanks and I hope you enjoy...please review!.**

Everything was suddenly blown away and to them, all their was each other!. "Peter?" she whispered back, he nodded and his lips spread into a smile. "We meet again Wendy Lady" he whispered back. Wendy giggled.

"Darling...Pay attention!" whispered Braden, pulling Wendy's attention back to himself. Wendy turned to watch the screen but that didn't stop them.

Again, the whole theatre went dark, and Peter became uneasy, as he couldn't see Wendy anymore. But suddenly the room was filled with a soft greenish glow from the movie screen as the title suddenly appeared.

"The movie is starting!" Peter whispered to Laura, instantly she shot up and watched, unfortunately for Peter, she didn't release her grip on his hand. Sighing, he slowly turned to Wendy.

Her face glowed with the colour that came from the screen, and changed colours as the scenery of the movie changed. She looked pretty into the movie, but suddenly her gaze turned to meet his.

A smile formed on her lips as their eyes met, her cheeks became hotter as they never broke eye contact. Sending her a smile, Peter lowered his gaze to his hand, Wendy was saddened at this, and turned back to watch the movie.

But suddenly she felt something suddenly slip into her hand. A little confused, she looked down to find that it was Peter's hand clasped to hers, their fingers intertwined.

A huge smile came to her lips and she turned to Peter, who had returned her gaze and smile ."Mr. Keating" she suddenly heard,

and felt Peter's grip tighten on hers. Laura leaned forwards for some popcorn.

She then noticed that Peter was not alone, she saw the figure of another girl beside him, and to her utter shock, watching carefully as she let go of Peter's other hand as she reached for the popcorn, then returning her head to Peter's shoulder. Even more to her shock, he was with Laura Winston, the meanest, snobbiest richest girl in school.

Angrily, Wendy ripped her hand away from Peter's, and crossed her arms so he couldn't try it again!. At this, Peter looked upset, and he turned to his other side, suddenly knowing the reason.

Wendy had noticed he was with another girl, and was upsetting to her. He noticed she replaced her head on his shoulder, which really irritated Peter. Laura was ruining everything!.

Peter tried to watch the movie, but it was no use, he couldn't enjoy himself knowing that Wendy was angry with him, and sitting right beside him!. He turned his gaze to her once more and was shocked.

Braden had placed his arm around Wendy and had pulled her close. Anger and jealousy burned Peter now!. But it seemed like she was enjoying it, mostly.

Peter turned back angrily. He supposed that was his punishment for what Wendy found out!. It still pained him to have Braden so close to Wendy!. As if Braden had sensed Wendy's distress and went to comfort her where Peter couldn't!. He turned away sadly.

It was about an hour later when Peter decided to check up on Wendy. She was now resting her head on Braden's shoulder, much like what she would do to him!. And from where he sat, it looked like she was sleeping.

As if this didn't hurt him enough, there was a playful smirk on Braden's lips, as he ran his fingers through Wendy's hair. Peter's heart was breaking and fast!. He had to stop this. But how?.

"Braden...I'm a bit thirsty! I'm going to get something to drink" came Wendy's voice. Braden nodded and Peter was a little more relieved as he watched her walk through the row of people and head out the door.

Peter bit his lip. Would the same work for Laura?. He had to sort things out with Wendy, he had to try!. "Laura..."he started, her head suddenly raised to meet his gaze. "Yes...?"she said sleepily.

What excuse could he use?. He couldn't possibly use Wendy's, Braden was still pretty close. "I'm...a bit hungry! I'm going to get a snack" said Peter, and before she could answer, he got up and walked down the row.

"Alright...bring me back something!" she whispered back to him, but in the dark, he was already running up the isle to the door. Once there, he burst into the lobby and light suddenly flooded his vision.

He found the wall, and stood by it, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He had to find Wendy!. Once his vision cleared, he was off to the counter where they served you food and drinks. He was sure to find her there!.

He started to walk and once he rounded the first corner, he stopped suddenly for there she was up against the wall looking quite upset.

He began to walk towards her slowly. As he neared, he could hear little sniffles.

"Wendy?" he said softly as he stopped before her. Her gaze suddenly shot to his and her eyes were widened in fright. "Peter..."she whispered. There was silence until.

"How could you have brought Laura Winston here Peter?. I hate her! Every girl hates her...she's a horrible!" said Wendy and she turned her back to him. Peter lowered his gaze again, thinking of what to say.

"I know...it wasn't my idea to court her! It was my mother's! .She told me that..."he started to explain but she suddenly cut him off. "Your mother?" she asked, she knew he came to London but didn't know he had found a family.

"Yes...I'm the son of Mr. and Mrs. Keating" said Peter softly. Wendy's eyes widened. "The Keating's son? .They are one of the wealthiest families in London!" Wendy gasped.

"Yes. your neighbours across the street!" said Peter, trying to be a bit more cheery, but Wendy wasn't catching it ."How could you have gotten adopted by Mr. Keating?" said Wendy.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter curious as to what she's getting at. "Harry Keating is a big business man who likes riches!" said Wendy. "Which would probably be why they set me up with wealthy girls" said Peter.

"But. How...?"asked Wendy softly, her eyes narrowing onto him in curiosity. "Obviously I'm like their long lost son cause when I woke up they told me who I was and that we're a family again" said Peter, a small smile curving his lips.

Wendy stared at him in disbelief but that's when she remembered.

"Don't blame your mother for all of this...you've been seeing Laura Winston behind my back all this time!. How could you?" she snapped suddenly, her eyes getting misty.

"No Wendy!. I don't love her...I hate her just like you!" said Peter, placing a hand on her shoulder, she just shoved it off. They stood there in silence.

"Don't use that as your excuse!" Wendy suddenly shouted. "I couldn't image why you wouldn't want to court her" said softly. "She's so pretty and rich!. Everybody wants to be her friend!" said Wendy, her eyes clouding with more tears.

"Wendy..."he started, placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her to face him. " How can you say that?" Peter suddenly snapped back. "I've seen plenty of beautiful things in my life, and she defiantly isn't one of them" Peter said a bit gladly. "All of her riches can't compare to Neverland!….and you have friends?. The boys?" Peter questioned.

At this Wendy smiled, but it quivered. She lowered her head before saying. "Boys aren't allowed on our school grounds...but yes I have friends!. But she..."Wendy stopped. Raising her gaze to him. "She puts everyone thought torture!" said Wendy angrily.

"Her and her bratty friends".

"Torture? How?" asked Peter, anger starting to build up. "She makes fun of us...and punches us and gets us into trouble!" said Wendy, starting to cry. "But why did you have to start with her?. After leaving me, us for three years!. We have a great time, and then see you here with her!" Wendy bellowed again.

"I'm not Wendy!. My mother told me I had to!. I didn't want to cause I knew you hated her!. Courting her would be like betraying you Wendy!. I'd rather run myself through then betray my Wendy!" said Peter, cracking a smile.

Wendy lowered her gaze once more. "Wendy!. Please trust me" started Peter, lifting her head until their eyes met. "I don't love Laura!. And we'll be together again!" he said and then stopped.

"If you don't love Braden" said Peter, his voice low and angered, his head lowered. "No Peter!" she said suddenly. Peter turned his gaze to her again, waiting. She lowered her own gaze before saying.

"If you don't love Laura..."said Wendy, then their eyes met. "You would have come back to me a lot sooner after that night at the ball. If we do have the same kiss mark, we could have found out much earlier. But no!. You had to start flirting with every single girl around in your new life!. Typical of all boys I guess. I just hoped you would be different." She said sadly, starting to walk away.

" But Wendy, I just told you I…" Peter began, but was stopped by Wendy's piercing gaze ran back to him. "I know what you said. But the fact that you're here with Laura and didn't come back to find me after the ball, is proof enough for me that…." She stopped to suddenly let tears start to fall down her cheek. "That we've both changed and that we've moved on!" Wendy said as more tears fell from her already clouded eyes. Her heart jerked as she said the last few words.

It hurt so much that she turned away quickly, her cheeks now stained with fresh tears as she no entered the theatre. Peter was left standing there in his own grief and sadness, his eyes brimmed with tears too, but he breathed in deeply, his heart still pounding, and entered the theatre too.

The movie ended a while after, both couples were quiet. For Peter

and Wendy thought about how they had suddenly noticed the change that came naturally over the past three years, and how it seemed as if their experiences with romance and true love in Neverland had been just some wonderful dream. They walked out of the theatre, that's when they finally spoke.

"Mr. Keating...you were usually quiet the rest of the movie" said Laura. Peter turned to look at Wendy, where she didn't return his.

"I'm...just a but sleepy!" he lied, he was thinking about Wendy the whole time!.

"Shall I walk you to the doorstep my love?" he heard Braden say.

Before answering, Wendy turned to look at Peter, who was now behind her, and their eyes met.

His were a cold blue, shining with the remainder of his tears, his gaze seemed to beg her for something." Yes..."she said, her eyes still locked to his." Yes you may". She whispered what sounded like a sorry back to Peter before she turned and they both left.

Laura and Peter got into the carriage to go home, and that's when Smee noticed something wrong. Peter's face was pale, and his eyes a darker shade of blue and shiny with tears.

He didn't ask however, best to talk with the boy alone for he knew Peter would never talk while someone else was in their company.

Laura kept quiet for most of the trip.

Although she knew something was up with Peter and tried to comfort him. She would take his hand in hers and rub the back of his hand lovingly, but he would just pull it away roughly and continue to ignore her.

Wendy was almost the same way. She kept her gaze lowered, never spoke and smiled weakly. Her skin became very pale as she thought about what happened with Peter, tears started to brim her eyes.

"What's wrong Wendy dear?" Braden asked, placing his cold hand on her forehead and cheek, sending uneasy shivers down her spine.

"Your pale...and slightly warm! Are you feeling ill?" he asked.

Wendy only nodded her head and remained quiet the rest of the night. They soon arrived at her home shortly after. Braden turned to get out to walk her to the door, but she was already out and almost half way down the walk.

Despite Peter's depression, he walked Laura to her door, and pleasantly said goodnight to both Laura and her mother. Moments later he came back. Still he had that sad look in his usually happy expression.

"What got ye spirits down?. I saw miss Wendy enter the same theatre" said Smee."I saw her" said Peter sadly."...she also saw me with Laura and..."he started. Smee waited.

"She thought I was courting Laura, that I moved on!" said Peter angrily. "Did ye tell her?. Did ye tell her that ye weren't?" asked Smee. "Yes but..."Peter stopped again, this time it was longer.

"...but what?" asked Smee, tired of all the silence. "She didn't believe me!. I tried and tried to explain it but she just wouldn't listen! She thinks I don't love her anymore" said Peter, lowering his head again.

"Well that's not true! Ye have to convince her that..."Smee tried to say but was stopped once more by Peter." I tried!. She still thinks that our past was just some fantasy…It wasn't real to either of us" Peter said sadly." But still she didn't believe me!" said Peter." She will in time Pan! just give her awhile...she'll come through" said Smee.

"This is all Laura and Braden's fault! If Braden want her, and Laura didn't try to hit on me...Wendy and I would be together and happy!" said Peter, now getting angry.

"Now, Don't be blamin' them!. Its only love Peter...people act strangely when they're in love...sometimes there's a bid of a road bump in the way "said Smee, attempting a smile.

"...but true love will always last!. And I know that ye and Wendy are true love...for fate has brought ye together! And nothing can break ye apart!. Just remember all the things ye went through to be together!. This...is just another bump in the road" said Smee.

"Thanks Smee" said Peter, now smiling a bit." If ye have any doubts..."started Smee. "Remember this..."said Smee, pointing to Peter's cheek."Ye kiss mark!" said Smee.

Peter ran his fingers against his cheek where the kiss mark was, and he started to brighten. They soon stopped at Keating Manor, and that's where the two friends said their farewells.

"Try to get some rest Pan!.Ye have school tomorrow!" said Smee.The two shared a laugh."Yeah...I'll try!" said Peter."Remember!.Give Miss Wendy time...true love lasts forever!" said Smee with a wink.

With a smile and a nod the man then drove away. Peter watched him go until suddenly, his gaze turned to the Darling home. With a sigh, Peter went into the house, only to be met by Jones.

"Good evening young master! have a splendid evening with Miss Winston?" asked Jones as he took Peter's coat." Not really Jones...and I don't want to talk about it. Where is mother and father?" asked Peter.

"Master Keating is at a meeting and Mistress Keating is upstairs" said Jones."Goodnight"Peter said with a nod, and went up to his room." Goodnight young master" called Jones.

Once safely inside his room, Peter locked the door and decided to get out of the uncomfortable clothing!. Another reminder of the horrible night!. Once changed into his night clothes, he rested against the window.

To his surprise he saw Wendy leaning against her own window, the wind blowing her hair lightly as her head rested in her arms. She was gazing at the stars and her eyes shined with tears.

Peter watched as those tears started to fall, one by one unto the sill. He sighed and rested against his sill, watching her silently. Until finally, she caught on to his gaze. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

But as two more tears fell from her eyes, Wendy got up from the window and pulled the curtains over. He watched sadly as her silhouette stayed at the window for a moment, before finally walking away!.

Peter sighed angrily this time, and to his even more annoyance small group of fairies came to him. They jiggled." Not tonight" he growled, walking away from the window and onto his bed.

The fairies followed him however and asked what was wrong.

"Wendy and I had a fight ok?.Can you leave me alone?" asked Peter.

The fairies shrieked. They thought the two loved each other?.

They jiggled.

"Yes...yes I still love her!. I'll always love her! Its just..."Peter stopped. The fairies jaggled,urging him to continue." She saw me with another and thought that I loved her instead...and to make it worse it was her worst enemy" said Peter sadly.

The fairies were shocked. One of them nodded a finger at Peter and jiggled madly. "It wasn't my fault!" he yelled." It was just a misunderstanding!" said Peter.

The fairies jiggled again." No...I don't love Laura!. I hate her as much as Wendy does but Wendy wouldn't believe me!. I even told her that Id rather run myself through...but still she didn't believe me" said Peter.

One fairy jiggled evilly." No...don't punish her!.Im going to try and remind her of that!somehow"said Peter. It became rather quiet in that bedroom and the fairies jiggled sadly.

"I don't know how" said Peter, turning his gaze to Wendy's now darkened window." But I'll find a way! This is just another bump in the road" said Peter. The fairies jiggled confusedly.

"Never mind" Peter laughed and with one last gaze at Wendy's window, he fell asleep, but an uneasy sleep, for the events of the night played through into his dreams.

**Author:Sorry if its really long, but I didn't realize how much info I had in this chapter!lol.Always looking forward for your reviews!.I'll try to start wrapping it up...but many more to come!. Keep reading and Reviewing...thanks!**


	19. Broken Heart, Broken Love

**IAMSOAP:lol...I know she's kinda strange...but this chapter will show that...yes, she is a bit stupid, but her relationship with Braden!.Thanks for your review!.**

**TiggerLily130:lol...yeah, I think you did,lol.I'm now building up to what I hope will be a really great ending, but add in these last little obsticles along the way!. You'll understand as you read on!. Thanks for your review...your stories are awsome!.**

**Eva Sumpter:That was kinda the point of the character for Laura...lol. She and Braden being the bad guys, like Hook was in Neverland, and creating difficulties for Peter and Wendy now that they are together...like real love and life!.School's been hectic too...so sorry I didn't review you yet...but I will I promise!. Keep at it...it is soo good!.Your awsome at this!.Thanks for your review!.**

Morning Keating Home

Peter woke up unusually early this morning. His dreams kept him up most of the night. He dreamt of Braden Andrews suddenly replacing him and him getting stuck with Laura just because of money!.

So that they all end unhappily ever after!. Peter promised himself he would not let that happen!. Not to him and not to Wendy!. Not after what they were already put through, their happiness suddenly gone forever!.

Smee was right. True love was forever!. But he knew they didn't have much time until their parents married them off!. But before they could meet once more, there were things Peter had to get done.

After abandoning sleep for about the fifth time that morning, Peter dressed in uniform and went down to breakfast. He felt a whole lot better...that maybe he could even talk to his parents.

But he knew he could never tell them about his relationship with Wendy...and he would have to bribe Laura not to tell her parents about last night, even though she already probably told.

Peter walked into the dining room and instantly his parents looked up. "Good Morning Darling! Have fun last night?" asked his mother. "Ah yes mother..."he lied. "I had the most wonderful night".

It had worked!. His parents seemed to improve. "You two make a most wonderful couple...but don't forget about the other girls now" said Mr. Keating, sending a bright smile to his son.

Peter nodded. The rest was mostly silence, until Mr. Keating got up for work. "Better get to the bank now!" he said, raising from the chair. Peter suddenly remembered.

He remembered Smee talking about how Mr. Darling loves a hard working young man, for Peter to take advantage of Mr. Keating working at the bank. That would surely impress the man!.

"Father?" Peter suddenly said. "Yes son?" asked Mr. Keating. Peter bit his lip. How should he ask this?. "May I go to work with you one morning father?. So that I could take over the family business?" asked Peter.

Mr. Keating didn't say a word for a couple of minutes. "Why or course son!. I'd be honoured!" said Mr. Keating. "It will have be on the weekend of course...with school and all" said his mother.

"Of Course" Peter said smiling. "Speaking of which you boys should be getting off now! Don't want to be late!" said Mrs. Keating. One at a time, Mr. Keating and Peter gave the woman a kiss before going out.

"Have a good day!" she called, as they went out the door. "I'll see you at dinner son! have a good day!" said Mr. Keating and off he went in his buggy.

Peter waved him off and then his interest was suddenly shot to the Daring home. The door opened revealing a woman, obviously Mrs. Darling, kissing her children and sending them off to school.

He watched as they started down the sidewalk, huddled in their usual little group. Peter also noticed sadly, that Wendy had her head hung low, she was still upset about last night, and looked ready to cry.

His spirits suddenly dampened, Peter also walked down the sidewalk at a faster pace then the Darling children. He kept glancing over to Wendy, trying to catch her eye but she never looked up.

"Hello Peter!" came a cry suddenly. Peter suddenly looked before him and unnoticed to him, Wendy also shot her gaze over to his side of the street.

Coming down the street towards him was Danny, Ryan, Kyle and Brent. "Hey guys!" Peter responded a bit happier. But the boys knew something was up. "Hey Pete! What's the matter?" asked Kyle.

"Oh nothing..."said Peter, returning his gaze to Wendy and was surprised that she had just lowered her gaze in shock. She started to walk faster, trying any means possible to avoid him.

Peter watched her sadly. "Oh...I see!" said Danny suddenly, a smirk on his face. "You got girl trouble with the Darling's daughter!" said Danny, nudging Peter on the arm.

"Your actually courting Wendy before Braden Andrews?" asked Ryan. "No..."Peter said sadly, also lowering his gaze and started walking. "I'm afraid that Braden got to her first!".

"That's too bad!. You two seem like you really fancy each other!. Or did she leave you for Braden?" asked Ryan. Peter's heart began to break again. "Shut up Kennedy! Your breaking the poor guy's heart" said Danny angrily, hitting Ryan in the arm.

"I just wanted to know!" was his response. "No Its ok!" Peter said. "No! She didn't leave me for Braden, and we do really like each other! Its just..."Peter started. Then he remembered all the events that happened between them last night!. Then something clicked!. That's it!

"Its just...?"asked Kyle. "Come on man! What is it?" asked Danny. Peter turned his gaze to Wendy once more. "Its just that she's trying to make me jealous!" Said Peter.

The other three turned their gazes to the girl. "Oh! Playing hard to get huh?" asked Kyle, throwing his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Well in that case! She's a keeper!" said Ryan.

Suddenly, Braden Andrews came into the picture and flung his arm over Wendy's shoulder and started to kiss her. Peter's heart began to break even more. "Oh! Competition!" said Kyle.

"...and then Jessie Cook comes out and starts..."said Nibs but his gaze suddenly turned to his older sister. He watched disgusted as Braden tried kissing along Wendy's neck.

"Boys..."Demon King" is back" laughed Nibs, motioning towards Wendy and Braden. The other boys were disgusted as well. "Why don't we just tell him about the kiss mark?. That will make him go away!" said one of the twins.

"Yeah...it will be like "hey jerk face! She's already taken! Go Away!" said Tootles, but obviously Wendy and Braden heard. "Who are you talking to?" asked Braden, Wendy bit her lip. She heard the whole conversation. They were talking about the kiss mark.

She shot her gaze to Peter, who was now occupied with three other boys his own age. As she looked closer she saw that he was trying to grin weakly, the boys also looked like they were trying to cheer him up. 'Peter...I'm sorry!. I have to rid of Braden first!' Wendy thought.

"We were saying that Wendy is already taken!" said Nibs. The other boys nodded. "BOYS!" Yelled Wendy, catching everyone in surprise, including Peter and his friends, who all turned to them.

Braden turned to her. "Is there another Wendy?. Are you seeing someone else?" he hissed. Wendy was speechless. How was she to get out?. Could she cover it in another lie?. Or just tell him?.

She shot her attention to Peter, who's expression had recently changed. He now looked hopeful, surprised and proud. Braden followed, turning his gaze now to the four boys. Peter now disgusted.

"Is it he?" asked Braden, motioning to Peter. "Is it the Keating's boy who you are seeing behind my back?" asked Braden, his breath hot on her neck. She hesitated.

"Tell Me!" yelled Braden, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and shaking her constantly, tears starting to brim her eyes. Peter's expression became a mix of concern for Wendy and hatred for Braden because he was hurting her.

"Tell me!" said Braden again, now pulling her right up into his face. Wendy was silent, tears now streaming down her face. The boys and Peter watched on, waiting for her answer. Hoping she would make the right choice.

Peter's friends stood waiting also, a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, giving him hope. He didn't care who it was, he wanted to know Wendy's answer. 'Please be my Wendy!' Peter begged.

"...N...no!" she stuttered suddenly. "No?. No what?" asked Braden getting mad again. He slammed her again the wall now. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Peter's concern for her grew. Wishing he had a sword.

"NO IM NOT SEEING HIM OK?" Wendy suddenly yelled. Braden let go of her, letting her slide down the wall into a sitting position. He smirked. "Good girl!" he whispered.

Wendy's tears grew heavier, as she hid her head in her arms now.

Braden leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later!" he said and walked away, the boys crowding around he, comforting her. Her tears getting worse.

"Wendy..."Tootles whispered as they heard her cry!. They couldn't see her face, it was hidden in her hands, and she shook uncomfortably. "Come on Pete! Lets go" she suddenly heard.

Her head suddenly shot up to the other side of the street, hoping Peter hadn't left yet!. He didn't even move, his eyes suddenly locked to hers. "Peter..."she whispered, the boys following her gaze.

Peter knew he should be upset with her, she had chosen Braden over him!. "I'm...sorry" she chocked but he just brushed it away. He tore his misty eyes from her red ones and ran ahead to catch up to his friends.

"Wendy..."she suddenly heard and she turned to see her friends run up to her. They huddled around her, much like the boys did, and took hold of her, lifting her to her feet.

"You boys better get to school. We can take care of her!" said the blond. "Are you sure?" asked Michael, and with a nod from all three the boys sadly walked off.

Once they were gone, the blond holding Wendy pulled her into a strong hug. "Oh Wendy!" she said sadly. "Why did you choose Braden?" she whispered, after she rocked her for a few minutes.

Wendy sniffed. "I have to keep seeing him...to please my aunt" said Wendy. The blond pushed her gently away. "Wendy!. your letting Braden control your life! He doesn't love you the way you should be loved!" she said.

"I know Nancy!" said Wendy, lowering her gaze. "Its not only Braden...Its my aunt!" said Wendy. "Oh that aunt of yours!" said the brunette harshly. "She's a hag Wendy!. She cant control you life" said the redhead.

"I know...but I cant seem to break out of their control" said Wendy, a new batch of tears brimming her eyes. "Hey!" said the blond named Nancy. "That's what you have us for!" she said, wiping away the tears.

Wendy nodded and they all hugged Wendy for reassurance. "Thanks guys!" she whispered. "OK! No more crying!" said the redhead. "Lets get to school!" said the brunette and they all walked off.

Classes were a little uneasy for Peter. The memories of what happened this morning occupied his thoughts. "**_NO.IM NOT SEEING HIM OK_**?" Wendy's voice rang in his head.

His thoughts then turned to when she stared at him with watery eyes, a sparkle seemed to gleam at the corner of her eyes, and he knew it wasn't because of the tears. "Wendy...what's wrong with you?" he whispered softly.

"Hey Pete!" came a voice to his right, he turned to see Danny. "Forget her Pete!. She chose Braden instead man! let her go!" he whispered. "I cant!" Peter whispered back and turned towards the front.

'I'm not quite sure what the sparkle was in her eyes that one moment when our eyes met!. but I have the feeling that I shouldn't give her up yet!. Not to give up on the love we had!. To not stop loving her' Peter thought.

Unknown to him, he was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realise he actually wrote it down, Danny had watched him, and was amazed!. He had an idea. "Pete...can I have a piece of paper?" he asked.

Peter didn't even turn to him, and he ripped out the page he had just written his thoughts on, which what Danny was hoping for. Once in his possession, Danny ripped out what Peter wrote, folded it, and slipped it into his pocket just as the bell rang.

"See you at lunch?" he heard Peter say a bit sadly. "Yea Pete!. Good luck with next class!" Danny called. 'If Peter wont give up...neither will I. Somehow, those two are going to get back together' thought Danny.

Second class was just as dull as the first. As usual, Wendy stared out the window, lost in thoughts of this morning!. She knew that she broke Peter's heart that moment...she seriously wanted to make it up to him.

But to be together, they had to wait until Wendy broke free of Braden, if that was even possible!. She was sorry she made Peter jealous that night at the theatres, but he was with Laura Winston!.

She sighed. 'I'm sorry Peter...I will make it up to you!. I promise...just wait until I'm no longer in Braden's control' thought Wendy. With another sigh, Wendy lowered her gaze sadly.

She didn't notice when the leaves she watched fall lightly to the ground, suddenly turn to glittering fairy dust, that is until it landed on the sill of the window.

Wendy looked at it confused. "Fairy dust?" she whispered and returned her gaze to the sky as more of it fell. But it didn't come from the sky, it came from the tree next to the window, and that's when she saw it.

A golden light, suddenly started to get brighter and brighter in the tree, and Wendy could have swore she was beginning to hear soft music!. As she continued to watch, she started seeing two little figures.

As they got clearer, she noticed they had little wings and then it clicked, the fairies!. They were dancing in the tree. The wind suddenly picked up, and blew some of the fairy dust that was on the sill, into Wendy's eyes.

All of the sudden a flashback suddenly hit her. It was the time when she and Peter watched the fairies dancing gracefully in the glade, and then them dancing in the sky.

Suddenly the memory disappeared and she saw a fairy fly up to her. The fairy held her hand out in front of her face and blew more fairy dust at her, but this was coloured red and it came at her in the shape of a heart.

The memory was when she had given Peter her hidden kiss so many years ago on the deck of the Jolly Roger the first time Hook survived.

Then it flashed to all the different times the two kissed during the past three years.

Wendy suddenly shot out. She stared at the fairy as she drew a hook in fairy dust and then imitated Braden, then drew a heart and made it crack in the middle. She waved her finger in front of Wendy.

'Braden is like Hook! To evil to ever feel love' Wendy thought, and the fairy nodded happily as if she heard her. The fairy then kissed her hand and blew it to Wendy, when it was actually fairy dust in the shape of a heart, and off the fairies went.

'They're right...Braden will ruin my life! He's already started!. He's just like Hook' thought Wendy sadly. 'Too bad we don't have crocs in London' thought Wendy amusingly, when suddenly the bell rang.

**Author: As I said, school was hectic...really hecticrolls eyes...but now that the week is finally over, and its a three day weekend...I can update sooner!Yay!.Starting tonight!.lol. I'm thinking of also posting the next chappie too...tonight!. So hopefully look for that and yeah...thanks for all your support...all you guys are sooo awsome!. You deserve a YAY!...and I hug!hugs.lol. thanks again!.**


	20. The Note that Started All

**Author:Back again!.And this time Im hoping its gonna be great!.Now, there are scenes of violence...Braden obviously...but I'm sorry if you find it offensive...say it in the review, don't report me...I'm hoping it won't be that bad!.crosses fingers**

**i luv tootels**:**lol, thanks so much!.Glad you loved it...hope you enjoy this one just as good...but please don't report me!.**

**IAMSOAP****:I know Braden's evil...and we must kill him(..i know what you meant by keel..lol).But he does get violent and its just to show how poorly their relationship is...and how controlled Wendy is by others. Don't report me.**

**HermionePotter1378**:**lol, yeah I guess alot of people must be following, but not reviewing...grr!lol. Thanks for your review...so glad you liked it!.**

**Eva Sumpter**: **As promsided...I updated fast!lol. Maybe all post again tonight...not sure yet. Thanks for your review...hope you continue with your story!.Its awsome!.lol.**

**Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for...enjoy!. Remember, if you find it too violent, bitch at me! lol. Don't report me...and if it is...I'm sorry!.Enjoy anyways!.**

Lunch

"Oh thank god its lunchtime!" said the redhead as she the brunette, the blond named Nancy and Wendy walked out of the school. "Im starving".

"Your always starving Katie!" said the brunette. "Well your always sleeping in class Jenny" said the redhead named Katie to the brunette named Jenny.

"Hey! Break it up!" said Nancy. "Lets try not to fight today...Wendy's got tons on her mind!" she said quietly. "I hope stupid Braden doesn't come over here again!" said Katie.

"Yeah! I don't like him at all!" said Jenny. "Me neither...I just wish I could punch him" said Nancy, her fist tightening." No...don't do that...I was always taught that violence is not the answer!" said Wendy, as they stopped by their usual tree and sat down.

"But he's ruining your life!" cried Katie. "You have to stop this relationship" she said, but suddenly someone dropped down beside them. "What relationship?" .They turned to meet Braden.

"Your back!" cried Katie unhappily. "What a surprise!" said Nancy sarcastically. ".Braden just grinned. "I couldn't wait until after school to see my darling Wendy!. So I just stopped by!" said Braden, sitting himself next to Wendy and placing his arm around her.

The others noticed Wendy become uneasy. " I missed you!" Braden whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. "Yeah, missed you too!" she said uneasily. "So…what were you guys talking about?" Braden turned and asked the others, who were just staring at him angrily. "Oh! Nothing, you know, girl stuff!" said Katie, a slight angered tone. "Didn't sound like nothing!" Braden snapped slightly. He gazed around the other three girls before turning back to Wendy. Braden found she was not paying her usual attention to the conversation, but gazing off towards the Boys' school, and particularly at Peter.

"Wendy!" Braden suddenly called to her. She turned back to him, her gaze slightly cloudy. "I thought we had this conversation this morning!" he suddenly started to yell. Suddenly understanding that she was caught staring at Peter, her blood began to boil. "Braden I told you before…"she began.

"Well obviously you weren't telling me the whole truth!" he suddenly snapped, getting to his feet. "What else do you want from me?" she too got up angrily. They stood, toe to toe, she watched as swirling rage took over before he suddenly lashed out and slapped her hard across the face. Wendy fell, just as hard, against the tree they were sitting by.

Her body weakened, but before she could slide to the base of the tree, Braden suddenly caught her by the shoulders, his grip so tight, his fingernails dug into her skin. "Tell me the truth you ungrateful wench!" Braden's angered voice boomed through both the girls' courtyard, and over to the boys'. Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the scene before them.

Even Peter and his friends watched carefully.

Nancy, Katie and Jenny tried their hardest to pry Braden off of Wendy, but his grip was too strong. "Tell me!" he boomed again, before shoving her harder against the tree trunk behind her. With all the strength she had left, and the anger that she built up towards him, she lifted her head slowly. Her breathing was harsh and her expression was of fury.

"What do you care!" She suddenly yelled. "You only care about yourself and the money you make on a deal with a business man's daughter!". Anger took over him and again he pushed her hard against the cheek, this time causing her to slide down to the base of the tree, leaving her barely conscious from his assault.

"How dare you say that to me!." He bellowed, unaware of all the stares they were getting. Peter's heart clutched in his chest, and tears threatened in his eyes. How dare that jerk do that to her?. And worse, how could she let him do that?. "After all I've done for you?" his breathing became laboured too. All Wendy could do was look up, clutching her sore, red cheek, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Just answer me!" he whispered harshly. With all the breath she had left, she said, barely a whisper. "No!. I'm not!" and with that, she hurriedly got up and ran to the other side of the building, away from the hating glares and the saddened expressions shooting their way. Braden stood, breathless, from the yelling, and the violence he inflicted on the girl. Nancy, Katie and Jenny stood there angry, their breath laboured, wishing they could get in that moment of punching Braden's face in.

Peter stood heartbroken once more. Even after all the violence that was put on her, she still chose Braden. Or was she so un focused from the fight that she just answered that she wouldn't answer his question. Still, it hurt to hear her say that….again!. But even so, he knew he had to stop this before he tore his Wendy apart. Danny, felt the same way. He touched his pocket, absent minded, and felt the note that still lay there.

The bell rang, breaking the heavy silence that stood over the courtyards. Sad and angry, the students marched into their respective schools, Braden climbed back over the fence and faced Peter and his gang. "You better stay away from her…"his voice low and gruff as he stared down at Peter. "I will hurt you if I get the chance!". Peter could see he meant it, by the raging pools of anger that now clouded his eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not going to give you that chance!. Or the chance to hurt Wendy again. You don't deserve her you snotty little, ass headed rich boy!" Peter spat back, equally as angry. "Why you little…"Braden stepped towards Peter but the Headmaster was already calling them in. With one last hated look at Peter, Braden pushed passed them, and stormed into the school.

"Don't worry about him Pete!" Danny said, trying to sooth his already outraged friend. "You can kick his ass harder then he can throw a punch!" commented Ryan. "What a wuss!. If he didn't have his sissy assed friends with him, he'd be such a girl…." Brent suddenly said. They all shared a laugh, before Danny became serious once more. "You guys go….I'll see you later" and with that, surprised them all by climbing the fence and soon disappearing into the courtyard of the Girls' school.

They all shared a confused look, and turned to go into their own school, when something suddenly caught Peter's eye. A shiny, but tiny light, coming from the tree. He listened closely and heard the tinkling of bells. It was a messenger fairy, and it sounded quite urgent. "Yeah….I'll meet up with you guys later" Peter commented to his friends, and watched the light float away into the back courtyard. He followed it quickly, not noticing the confused looks that followed him from the other two boys.

As Danny neared where they all say Wendy run, the soft sobbing that came from her, began to get clearer with each step. Rounding the corner, he was met with the unbearably sad image of Wendy, curled up against the wall, her knees drawn up and her face hidden in her arms. It broke him to see such a lovely girl like her, being beaten, and crying like this.

"Hey…." He said softly, sitting down next to her. The little greeting was enough to get her to raise her head. She looked beside her to see none other then Danny, a small, sad smile flashed in front of her, she smiled back weakly. "Hey" she greeted sadly.

"I'm sorry…"he began slowly. "About what happened back there…with Braden", his eyes following her every expression, move, at the mention of this. She have a sad, half smile and turned away, more tears started to brim her eyes. "It's not the first time!." She said, a sad laugh escaped her. "It's his way of getting what he wants…." She continued. "I guess.". Danny watched sadly. "Why do you put up with it though?" he asked suddenly.

She turned towards him suddenly, a bit surprised. She gave a sigh before answering. "My aunt put us together….says these are the times where I should be "experiencing" what courting is like…" she began. Danny noticed her expression becoming darker. "That I should find my true love…." She turned her head to the courtyard in front of her. "She believes its with Braden, is my destiny".

"Do you believe that?" Danny asked again. Wendy slowly shook her head. "But Peter and I have been apart for three years…"she begins sadly. "And the next time I see him, he was with Laura" .

Danny flinched. Peter hadn't mentioned that!. " I believe you are!" he began suddenly. "From what I hear from the stories of Neverland…." He stopped, she turned to him surprised. "After all you've been through…you belong together!" he gave her a soft smile.

She just stared, again surprised that Peter had told of their adventures in the magical place. "…and I'm going to help keep it that way!" he said finally, her expression turned to confused. Smiling slightly at her, Danny pulled out the little note, and gave it to Wendy. Slowly, she took it from him, and began to read it carefully. Danny watched carefully as her expressions turned rapidly with each word she read. "He wrote this?" she asked. "He really feels this way?". Danny smiled, she was finally beginning to understand. "Yes, and always has, always will!" Danny watched as she turned to read the note once more. He took his chance. "The question is…." She turned towards him. "How do you feel?" he said slyly.

She laughed at him. "I do love him…." She gazed out before her, a lost look came over her eyes. "I always have but…." She stopped.

Danny raised an brow in question. "Its my aunt!. She's so demanding, and thinking everything is her way!" she said in one huff. "…and Braden's the same way…"she continued until a hand was placed firmly over her mouth. "You really going to allow your aunt and Braden to take over your life?" he asked.

She stared confused. "Wendy, you need to take over your own life!. This is not the way you should be treated!. We've all seen how Braden treats you…and you said your aunt is the same way?." He half questioned, half stated. "That's not your life your living….it's your aunt's way of running your life!. And to be able to live your own life someday, you have to learn to be independent, not let someone else live it for you" Danny said, switching his gaze to Wendy and the view before him.

"I'm not trying to but it wasn't my choice, she just sort of, took over!" Wendy stated. "Another lesson in life is to learn how to stand up for yourself!." Danny interrupted. Wendy gave him a look. "Listen Wendy!. Stand up to your aunt, and Braden!. Their controlling you like some brainless puppet they can push around!.

Do that, and you'll have the freedom to have so many other things!" Danny continued.

"Yes but…"Wendy stopped, lost in thought. "But it won't be easy!." Wendy commented, Danny could see the tears about to appear behind her eyes. "I know it won't…..but you have me, Ryan, Kyle and Brent." Wendy gave a small smile at this, knowing that they did care, however did this mostly for Peter. "….your brothers, and mostly Peter!" Danny said softly. Wendy's eyes suddenly shined with hope. "If you don't do this for yourself…do it for us…do it for Peter!" Danny's voice seemed to have become softer. "He does really love you…and I know you want to be together!" he gave a smile. "How can you do that with your aunt and Braden pulling all the strings!". They shared a laugh before they suddenly became quiet.

Danny slowly placed his hand on hers carefully. Her gaze returned to his. "Are you going to be OK now?" he asked softly, his eyes shined with deep concern for her. "Yes…"she pulled her eyes away slowly. "Yes…I'll be fine thanks!" she said, rubbing at her eyes. With a small smile, and a small pat on the hand, Danny got to his feet slowly. "…..for everything!" Wendy suddenly continued, as Danny turned to walk away. "Remember….we're all here for you!." He smiled. "Do the right thing!". With that, he turned and left, climbing back over the fence and returning to school.

Wendy watched him carefully, and returning her gaze to the note in her hand, then back to where Danny disappeared into the school.

A smile appeared on Wendy's face. She knew Danny was right, about everything they had just discussed. She knew she had to take her life back…and even though she was right that it wasn't going to be easy, she knew he was right about, everyone being there for her. With her new found courage, Wendy stood up and with one more whip of her eyes, she entered the school, a plan already beginning to form in her head with determination.

Meanwhile

Peter had followed the fairy's light, into the wooded area near the courtyard so that they wouldn't be seen conversing. Finally, he spotted the young fairy sitting, waiting on a branch and quickly walked up to it. "About time you got here!" it commented gruffly once Peter stopped before it. "You humans were always so slow!". Peter rolled his eyes, now remembering how serious and aggressive the messenger fairies were. "Why are you here in London?" Peter asked, trying not to be snappy, he wanted to get this over and quick.

"Fine!. Don't be so picky Mr. Pan!." commented the fairy, reaching behind it and un attaching a note from it's back, that only now Peter had noticed. "His and Her highness, of the fairies of Neverland, have sent me here to find you and deliver an important message!." The fairy announced, quite importantly, handing parchment to Peter, a bit hesitant.

Finally snatching the parchment from the rude fairy, Peter opened it quickly and read over it. His eyes widening in surprise as he read and began to understand how important this was. "Wow, no wonder they sent you!" Peter commented gruffly. The fairy rolled its eyes at his immaturity. "The highnesses request you presence at the court, immediately. They asked to discuss this very serious matter with you as soon as you can leave!." The fairy said. "Though why they chose you for the job, I'll never know!" the fairy spat under its breath, though Peter still caught it.

"Why they chose you for being messenger, nobody knows" Peter spat back. "There are more uptight, aggressive fairies, besides you!". The fairy was taken aback. "Really Mr. Pan?" it sounded outraged. "Its Mr. Keating and yes…have you forgotten Pixies?"

A smile came to Peter's face as he saw the fairy become huffed.

"Well you've made a good life for yourself…"the fairy commented. "You've certainly changed from your barbarian ways" the fairy laughed. Peter knew he should argue back, but he knew how important the King's notice was. "Fine…you win, for now!."

He said defeated. A smug smile came to the fairy's face. "How soon can you leave?" asked the fairy. Peter suddenly bit his lip.

What about his new life here?. Wendy?. And he still had to confront Braden. He turned back to the fairy, who had perked an brow. "But what about my life here?. Wendy?" Peter suddenly sounded desperate. He could have sworn the fairy uttered him a wuss under its breath, but he let it go until they were back in Neverland.

"Your parents and Headmaster will be informed of where you will be for the next little while. I'm sure they will understand completely" it continued. "How long will we be gone?" Peter asked again. The fairy gave a angered expression. "aww….you gonna miss your wittle family?. Can't live without Wendy?" it teased in a baby-like voice. With another angered look towards the fairy, it was confirmed. "Fine!. We can leave right now!" he said, the fairy nodded. "We just need to stop by the Keating's manor first!". Peter said, before turning his back on the fairy.

Again it rolled its eyes. "Fine!" It muttered and started to cover Peter with fairy dust, and instantly he began to float. They went to the Manor, as promised and Peter packed a few things. Leaving a parchment that the fairy had written by fairy dust, they were soon on their way to the magical Island once more.

**Author:There...how'd you like it?.Ok,good,great, violent?.Remember to bitch at me in reviews...sorry. Watch for a new post soon...thanks!.**


	21. On a Mission

**Author:Hey!. Kept my promise and update very soon...lol. Anyways, I hope the last chap was good...thanks for all who reviewed. If you want, I could re-write it to make it less violent?.**

**Anyways, as promised.here's the next chap. Keep reading and reviewing,and enjoy!.**

The Next Morning

Wendy woke up happily that morning, her day already planned out in her head. She had discussed a plan with the boys the night before, and so it was to be carried out today.

Quickly getting dressed, Wendy seemed to have a sort of bounce in her step as she descended the stairs, and walked happily into the dining room where the rest of her family were eating breakfast as usual. As Wendy took her seat, everyone noticed the new air around her, her almost more pleasantly happy atmosphere, unlike most days.

The boys watched on proudly, knowing that she was doing the right thing, but only hoping that she had the guts to carry it out once it was time. However, they did have great faith in her, and after the brawl that took place yesterday, they knew she was prepared. They too, the boys were planning on jumping in to defend her in any way possible!. There would **_not _**be another event like yesterday….not if they could help it.

As normal, the children were kissed, given lunches and off to school, now all baring happy smiles and anxious for the day ahead.

As Wendy walked out of the house, her gaze fell to the Keating's house next door. She still mentally kicked herself for not knowing it was him, over there all along. It saddened her that she didn't see the front door open, and revealed Peter, on his way to school. She was desperately hoping to catch up to him and sort things out on their way to school….hopefully he would understand!.

Her spirits a bit dampened, Wendy continued on her way, to catch up to her brothers, who were happily conversing in their usual, happy little group. They had almost made it to the schools when they suddenly noticed Braden and his boys watching them from where they stood against the fence.

The Darling's all stopped and gazed, some angry, some surprised at Braden's group. Wendy's face suddenly whitened as they all saw Braden begin towards them, along with his two thugs.

He stopped before the boys, who instantly crowded themselves around her, as if he'd do something to harm her instantly.

"Move aside boys…" he instructed, glaring down onto Wendy's many brothers. "I wish to speak with Wendy alone!" his eyes suddenly turned to Wendy, and she froze. It was too early to confront him now!. She wasn't completely ready, although her strength and courage were up many levels, still she knew she couldn't do it now. Wendy swallowed slightly and gathered her strength as the boys slowly parted.

"If you touch her…."John suddenly threatened, coming face to face with the snobby rich ass who had pounded onto his sister.

He could feel the other boys brush slightly against the side of his and Braden's jackets. It gave him more courage to stand up to the thug. Braden only gave a slight smirk.

"Or what?" he questioned, not seeming to scared of him or any of the boys, although the were outnumbered, however they were little kids. "You going to beat on me punk?" he finished, getting up closer to John, the treat hang heavy in his last words. He noticed John had faltered, backed off a bit on his last words. However, John narrowed the eyes behind his glasses, not wanting to show fear to his sister's tormentor.

"You just wait!" he commented with the same smirk, Braden just had. "You lay one hand on her….and your in trouble!. Very big trouble!" said John, his eyes still narrowed to Braden as the others nodded in silent, angered agreement. Wendy was left confused, yet flattered. She didn't want her brothers to get into a brawl on account of her, even if they were the former Lost Boys.

Even though they might have been trained by fighting among themselves, and the pirates, maybe even the Indians. Also being trained by their former leader, the greatest swordsman she'd ever known, the defeater of Hook, and the love of her life, Peter Pan.

Still, she wouldn't accept it if they did get into a fight. She knew they all were watching, her brothers, Peter and his friends, even the entire courtyards, the fighting going on between her and Braden yesterday. She just didn't want them to get hurt, like she did. Her thoughts came to Peter again. Wendy knew he'd step in to defend her if any word of Braden laying another hand on her. She hoped that all will be solved with words, and not result to fists.

Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts and watched as her brothers and Braden continued their little staring match. "Whatever twerp!" he smirked, and pushed past the boys to an now angry faced Wendy.

"See you later Wendy" the boys called to her, after shooting a death glare at Braden and walking off. "Wendy…"Braden began.

Wendy angrily shifted her weight. "I don't want to hear it!" she spat. "How could you…oh wait, you've been doing it all along!".

"If this is what its like courting you…"she looked him up and down. "…can't wait to be your wife!" she spat again and started to walk off.

Braden caught up with her quickly and grabbed her shoulder forcefully. "I just wanted to apologize!" Braden hissed, she could tell he was extremely upset already, and that little confrontation before didn't ease his anger. She chuckled. Just wait till he sees what's coming!. She was way beyond done with him.

"Then I'll meet you in the courtyard at lunch" she said, acting all sweet and innocent, but inside, she flared. Braden was a bit taken back by the look in her eyes. However, he took the bait and nodded. "Alright!" he confirmed. "Courtyard at noon…" with a nod, he walked away, seeming a bit calmed down as he headed for the school. She watched him for a moment, before she noticed someone calling her name.

"Wendy!" it was Danny, running up the sidewalk to greet her. "Wendy are you alright?. A saw you talking to Braden" he said, a bit of concern in his voice. Wendy smiled at this, she knew that Peter's new friends were only looking out for them, both of them.

"Yeah. I'm fine!. Perfect in fact!" she said, nodding her head and shooting him a smile.

"I'm meeting Braden in the courtyard at noon" she confirmed. Danny gave a nod in understanding. "So, your going through with it then?" he asked, giving her a look. "No backing out?" he gave a little smile, knowing how she must feel. Wendy was caught off guard a bit. Of course she was a little scared, and was worried of the outcome of their conversation, Braden's fists of fury and all.

However, the conversation she had with Danny the day before fuelled her inspiration to end her harsh relationship. "No backing out" she confirmed, however he noticed how horribly scared she was. He gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry…" he said, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a friendly hug. "You have us!. We'll help you through this" he said, adding a small smile. The bell suddenly went, and both their faces fell, knowing that they had to face a day of hardship…and even worse was Braden.

"See you at noon!" Danny called to her, walking away to meet up with the other boys who stood at the school waiting. With a small wave, he joined the boys into the school. Wendy shot him a smile, before he went out of view, her heart somewhat heavy, not looking forward to the confrontation to Braden at noon. A bit dampened spirits, she turned and met up with her own friends, to start the most dreadful day of her life.

Meanwhile

A little ball of light dropped once more down into the lush forests of Neverland, followed closely by Peter, who had returned to his normal leaf-outfit, specially for this particular, and important trip back to his second home.

Lightly, Peter dropped to the leafy ground below him, breathing in the sea air as he gazed around at the home he missed for three years now. The fairy watched on. "Are you quite done now?" it questioned irritably. Peter popped a questionable brow. "Reacquainting yourself with the Island are we?" it crossed its arms angrily.

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes as a matter of fact!" he snapped back. "Or have you forgotten that I've been gone for the past three years?" asked Peter. "Well of course no!" the fairy acted innocently. "You've been gone for three years?. I'm sorry, We've been living in a **_frozen deathtrap,_** "It snapped. "…and hadn't noticed your absence!".

Peter shifted his weight, and eyed the fairy. "Fine, just take me to the Fairy Court now!" Peter demanded irritably. "Why…your Peter Pan, you should know your way around your own **_Island_**!" the fairy faked it's shock. Peter gave a death glare as it joked, and with another roll of its eyes, it motioned forwards. "This way!. Follow me please!" it instructed and flew off hurriedly through the forest.

Peter was surprised at how fast the fairies went. He had been away from Neverland, and forgotten more the he thought. This saddened him, that and the comment about the whole island living in a frozen wasteland, or deathtrap as the fairy had rudely put it. Maybe everyone would be angry with him for abandoning them for so long. These creatures, along with the Indians, had been his friends and family for so long, he'd hate to disappoint them. Peter put this thought aside as he tried to keep up with the fairy, quickly zooming in and out of the trees like a newly fired bullet.

He'd have to go and see what the Fairy Court, the king and queen wanted before he could do anything else on the island. The Royal business always came first in Neverland, otherwise you would be known to have disrespect for the royals. Peter didn't want anymore creatures mad at him, especially the fairies.

After what seemed like minutes of speed flying, one of Peter's favourite games, or used to, around the Island, the fairy glade finally came into view. A pang suddenly hit Peter's heart as he remembered that glade as being where he and Wendy had danced oh so long ago, on that faithful night their feelings for each other where confirmed.

Peter swallowed nervously as he stepped down into the glade and noticed all the little dots of light from the trees surrounding him.

He did find his way through the glade and soon found himself face to face with the king and queen. Instantly, he bowed.

"Peter…"the queen began. "Peter Pan…how you've grown!" she commented with a little laugh in her voice. Peter gave them a pleasant half smile. However, he was saddened to see that over the past three years, the king and queen have grown much older. They're features were less magnificent and more fragile, and the glow around them seem to have softened to a light dulling glow.

"Your highnesses!" Peter began nervously. "It's so good to be back here, but why you have asked me here is what I don't understand!" Peter said, showing his concern, and uncertainty.

The king and queen noticed this, and shared a gaze before they turned back to him. "As you must have noticed already…"the king began. "We've grown much older, as have you, in the last three years" he continued. "We've been reining over Neverland, since before you were even brought here, or maybe even born!" commented the queen.

"That is why, we've decided to retire, and pass on the throne" said the king. "That is why we asked you here!". Peter was still unsure of this. "But you can't retire!. You rein over Neverland perfectly fine!. Nobody's complained!. No one would be better rulers then you!" cried Peter, trying to explain everything in a hurry.

The queen smiled. "It's true, we have been the best rulers for sometime now!" laughed the queen. "However, I think that who we choose will be better rulers then we ever were" she continued with a smile.

"….and who would be better then you guys?" Peter said, a bit agitated, looking as if he'd strangle whoever was to take up the throne next. It's true that at first, the fairies didn't quite accept him the first time Tinkerbell brought him here, but over time, they realized he was special, and soon was known as the hero of their world.

Thus, the fairies, Indians and eventually the mermaids, had become his new friends and family. The pirates became enemies to all, and Neverland had become a place of true magic, adventure, suspense and fun. Peter was grateful to the fairies for letting him stay when he was abandoned from his own world, with thoughts of not growing up.

However, looking at him now, the fairies knew he'd changed. For the better, in their opinion, not for worse. They knew they had made the right decision, right from the start. The fairy queen's smile widened at his protectiveness. He truly had become like a son to her. This made it somewhat easier. "Peter…" she began, her small bell like voice now sounding so fragile from it's usual sweet song like sound. "It is you who we have decided to pass the thrown on to!" she suddenly announced.

At this, Peter suddenly froze!. Him?. The king of Neverland?. He never even considered that the fairies felt that way. Do they really trust him to rule Neverland?. "You and Wendy, if she agrees, will become the new rulers of Neverland…." She said, as if announcing to the rest of the court, like they weren't already told. "The new King and Queen" she continued with a bright smile.

"The new King and Queen?" Peter asked, still a bit dazed. The king nodded. "Yes, ever since we saw how affectionate you and Wendy were towards one another….we knew it was true love" said the king. "We've already had you in consideration for the next King, and we knew you both would make the best new rulers, once we've retired!" the king said gratefully.

"Well..thank you" Peter said with a smile, he was still greatly bemused but was happy and excited at the same time. "But. I don't know if Wendy will accept…" he stopped, suddenly thinking about their little fight, and Wendy's confession. "…becoming the new queen" his voice becoming sad and low, his head hung.

The queen floated closer. "Why wouldn't she?. She loves you doesn't she?." The queen asked concerned. "I don't really know…" Peter started. "We had a fight…and then she said she doesn't love me" said Peter, tears starting to prick his eyes.

"Don't worry!. You'll get your Wendy back!" the king came in, also floating closer. "…and I know the perfect way to do that!" he said again, and then turned and clapped his small hands twice.

Peter and the queen looked over, Peter confused, the queen surprised at what her husband was doing. Out came two fairy servants that Peter recognized seeing before. They held this rather large box for their size, and watched as the floated it in front of Peter.

The queen whispered harshly to her husband. Peter sworn he caught something along the lines of "**_are you sure he's ready?_**" .

Confused, he returned his gaze to the box in front of him. Glancing once more at the king, he motioned for Peter to open it, a proud smile plastered his face.

Curiously, Peter slowly opened it. His eyes instantly bugging out of his head at what lay in the box. There, before him, was the largest, shiniest, beautiful diamond ring he's ever seen!. "Its actually a mermaid's pearl…"commented the queen. "But its rare, and it will be perfect for the engagement!" she said slyly. Peter shot her a confused gaze.

"Peter…" she began again. "In order for you to take the throne. You and Wendy must marry!" she said, her equally proud smile widening as she noticed Peter's flustered and surprised expression.

Meanwhile In London

The bell rang over the schools, announcing that it was finally time for a lunch break. Kids burst out of the schools in excitement to be out of the stuffy classrooms with the boring old teachers.

Wendy walked out of the school determinedly, and noticed her friends sitting by their usual tree. They all gave a nod and a smile as she approached but did not sit in her usual place between Nancy and Katie. "You ready to do this?" asked Katie, a smile widening on her lips. She expected Wendy to run of crying, but she held a stern face. "Yes.." Wendy said courageously.

"Well…there he is!" Nancy pointed in the direction where Braden and his boys were heading towards them, a just as stern look on his face. In the not to far distance, Wendy was happy to see her brothers and Danny's gang with encouraging smiles, ready to defend and back her.

With a confident sigh, Wendy and her girls marched up to Braden and met half way cross the girls' courtyard, when reaching, almost staring each other down. "Alright…It's noon and I've come to apologize!" Braden stated clearly. However, Wendy was overcome with rage.

Suddenly, she lashed out and slapped him hard across the face, causing him to stutter off to the left. Now full of rage, Braden held his burning cheek as he regained his footing, his gaze turned to Wendy once more. Braden was about to speak when he was stopped again.

"Don't speak…just listen!" she blurted. "You have caused me, enough pain in my life and I've put up with it for the **_very last _**time!" she boomed angrily across the courtyard. Braden stared on.

"You don't realize how much you've hurt me…and now!" she stopped suddenly, tears already appearing in her eyes.

"I'm returning the favor!. You are such a spoiled rich ass head that you always get what you want…including pushing me around!" she bellowed. "Well that's not what a **_real relationship _**is all about!". Everyone watched on and marvelled at her outburst, they'd never seen her like this.

"I real relationship is about trust, and loyalty and companionship, and most of all **_love_**!. True love!" she said, sounding so much sadder as tears started to pour. "…and by the way you've been treating me, You and I both know that we don't feel it!" she started to choke. "Your so used to being spoiled, you do what you want. But its not true love!" she closed her eyes as more tears dropped.

"I should know because I've felt it!.". This surprised and slightly hurt Braden, but he let her continue.

"The Keating's son?. Peter?. I've met him a long time ago, three years in fact!. And he's shown me all the magic of not growing older…and I loved it!" started Wendy, the boys were afraid she'd let something slip. "But I showed him the magic of growing older, with love and family and a real life!.". They all could tell Wendy was passionate, for her cheeks were glinting with wet tears.

"We fell in love, real love!. Even though it took him a little convincing to show it…I knew that he did." Wendy's cheeks started to turn rosy at the memory. "I felt that I could actually have a future with him, that I'd love him, honour and respect him for the rest of my life!. I'm sorry but I do not feel that way with you!".

Tears started to sting Braden's eyes too, he knew it was true. "But…" Wendy moved closer and took hold of his hands. "There is a girl out there…for you. That likes everything like you, and who you will feel true love with. And you'll realize that love isn't just based on money!" Wendy gave a small smile.

Braden smiled too, through his tears. "Your right!. And I'm sorry if I treated you badly. I'm sorry if I only used you for money, cause I great girl like you deserves better then me!" Braden said, his smile widened a bit. Wendy's cheeks reddening as she looked away. "You deserve Peter!" Braden finally said, Wendy swiftly returned her gaze to him.

He gazed into her eyes, and then returned his gaze to her cheek, where he had discovered something while she looked away. "It's true love…you and him" He raised his hand to brush it against her cheek. This confused her. "You have his kiss mark" Braden confirmed. Wendy gasped and broke away, her hand raised to brush against her own cheek. 'I do?" she squeaked. Everyone was in shock at this, a heavy silence passed the courtyard. "And he must have yours" Braden smiled once more. "I'm sorry. Go find him. Be together. Live the life you deserve!" he stepped closer and grabbed her hand in his. " I won't be bothering you anymore…" he bent down to kiss Wendy's hand lightly. "Good day Miss Darling" and with that, Braden walked back, somewhat defeated yet of lighter heart, back to the Boys' school.

The heavy silence continued, until it was broken by an eruption of cheers and congrats that Wendy had finally got out of her broken relationship. Even Danny, Kyle, Ryan, Brent and her brothers came over to give hugs and cheers. Wendy whipped away her tears, only to have them be replaced with tears of joy. That part was over, but she still had to get through to Peter, and her aunt.

**Author:Hey...did you like it?. Kinda corny in som places yeah...but hope you liked it that you will review me!. lol. Thanks again for all who reviewed!. Lov ya guys!. Thanks.**


	22. Confrontation

**Author: Hey...I'm back. The reason why I'm updating so fast is I'm planning, or trying, to get this story done while I have a long weekend. Plus, I'm also thinking of a sequel...good or bad idea?. I need feedback on that!.**

**OK. So, thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are awsome, I couldn't have done it without your support!.Thanks so much!. Enjoy!.**

The rest of the day was pretty quiet compared to at noon, everyone to busy with their school work to care about anything else. That is, except for Wendy. All afternoon, she was trying to come up with a good way of confronting Millicent like she did with Braden.

However, almost all of her plans resulted in failure. She knew she could never get through to her aunt like she did with Braden, Millicent was too thick headed and self absorbed. However, she was determined, for it was only her aunt that was blocking her way from being with Peter, and she wouldn't let that stop her.

Finally, the bell rang, breaking Wendy from her thoughts, and joined in on the rush to get out of the school. She was once again lost in thought, as she got onto the sunlit courtyard, and walked hurriedly towards the gate. However, her friends stopped her.

"Hey Wendy!" greeted Nancy happily. "Great going with Braden at lunch, think he really got the message!" She said motioning towards where he stood with his boys. Wendy was happy to see that Laura was among them and they both seemed really interested in the other. "That's great, they really have chemistry!" Wendy commented, though it seemed a little off.

"Wendy?. You ok?" Nancy asked her, concern in her voice. Katie and Jenny also turned towards her, also looking worried. Wendy stayed silent, and lowered her gaze now the ground. "It's your aunt isn't it?" Jenny suddenly question, gaining a angered look from Nancy and a hard nudge from Katie.

"No, she's right!" answered Wendy, seeing the two girls' actions. "She's the only one left that I have to face…" she stopped suddenly, her face stern. "In order to be with Peter again. I just hope he will forgive me!" Wendy lowered her gaze again. "He will!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned in surprise to see Danny, Kyle, Ryan and Brent…but still no Peter.

Wendy was saddened at this, but happy to see the boys. "He knows that you were under pressure,…" said Danny. "I'm sure he'll forgive you!". He shot the girls a smile.

Wendy smiled, and nodded in understanding. "But still no Peter?" she questioned, motioning that the boy wasn't in their little merry group. Danny nodded sadly. "No!. but we were hoping that you could tell us that!" Danny commented. "He's been gone for a while" Brent spoke up. "Nobody knows where he went". The other boys shook their heads in dismay.

Wendy shrugged. "He must have just went off somewhere" she guessed. "For a little while" sounding a bit sad, thinking that he went away because of what she'd said. Everyone noticed this, and a sad silence fell over both groups. "Yeah…but I'm sure he'll return!" Jenny's voice broke through the silence, now causing everyone to agree silently.

"But first I have to face off against my hag of an aunt!" Wendy commented, a mixture of sadness and anger in her voice. This caused the groups to laugh suddenly. "You'll do fine!. Besides you have your brothers!" Nancy said, clapping an hand on Wendy's shoulder for reassurance. Wendy smiled at her, and noticed her brothers heading their way.

"I know…"Wendy confirmed. "But it will be harder then convincing Braden…that's for sure" she said, turning once more to look at him and Laura. Everyone gave her an encouragingly sad look before the boys joined them. "Ready to head home now Wendy?" asked John, seeing that Wendy was slightly in deep thoughts, and knew that she was thinking about their aunt.

She nodded sadly and slowly. The boys all grouped around Wendy was she came out of her group of friends. John kept his arm around Wendy's shoulder for comfort, understanding that his sister had an important, yet difficult thing to do once they were home. All that they could do was just be there for support, she had to do this on her own. "It will be alright Wendy" John said to her comfortably.

"We're here for you"

Meanwhile

Peter walked silently through the woods, surrounding the Boys' school courtyard, where the fairy had first given him the letter. Many thoughts ran through his head, along with the words the highnesses had told him. He and Wendy were to marry and become the new rulers of Neverland!.

Peter was undoubtedly happy about this, as he fingered the box that contained the engagement ring, in his pocket. He knew he had to get Mr. And Mrs. Darling to allow him to court Wendy before he could propose to her….but he knew he had to do something more important first.

He had to tell the Keating's that he was **_not _**in fact, their long lost son. It pained him, for they were like the family he'd never had. They were like the fairies, loving and humble, when he had no place to go. Still, he owed them the truth, even if this meant that after this, he could never see them again.

Peter gave a great sigh as he found the exit to the forests, the fairies surrounding him, now gathered before him, and each gave one kiss to each of his cheeks, then flying away, back to Neverland, for they were only escorts, leaving Peter and Tinkerbell alone.

Later after his meeting with the king and queen, he'd find that Tinkerbell and the other fairies that stayed with him in London, had come back with him. They spent the rest of the day, just enjoying old times like they used to. They spent the night in the wonderfully enlarged underground hideout, the king and queen had ordered for Peter's return. Peter was happy to have gone home, and happy to be back in his London lifestyle, but he knew that now that he was to become king, he had to go back and **_stay _**in Neverland.

Which meant he had to confront the Keating's first, and he knew that they wouldn't take it so well. Peter again gave a heavy sigh before turning to his fairy companion. "You ready Tink?" he asked her, she squeaked in agreement and loyally followed him out of the forest and back into the streets of London.

As they crossed the Courtyard, Peter noticed that they were unbearably empty, which Peter guessed that school had already been called out. Putting this thought to rest, he continued on his way down the streets, after telling Tinkerbell to hide in his pocket, as to not be spotted.

Finally they reached the front door of Keating Manor. Peter hesitated as his hand floated uncertain above the brass door handle, trying desperately to collect his whirling thoughts. His gaze was suddenly cast aside, to the Darling home just across the street. This made his heart pick up at the mere memory of Wendy. Peter knew that he had to confront her next.

However, he pictured her smiling face, so beautiful and happy, that that gave him the courage to finally open the front door to the manor. As he walked in, he noticed the warm, happy home to be a little deserted and quiet. When he closed the door over, he was glad to see that the butler had come in from the waiting room.

His usual sad eyes suddenly perked up at the sight of him. "Young Master!" he suddenly shouted, which caught him off guard. "Your home at last!" the seemingly old butler suddenly engulfed the surprised boy in a tight hug. "I'm happy to see you too Jones!" he tried to say, but the older man seemed to be squeezing the life out of him. "And happy to be home" he continued once Jones had set him back on his feet once more. "Your parents will be overjoyed your home" Jones said, with a smile cracking his lips. "They were quite worried and upset once you left!. And so your friends!" he continued. Peter's heart fell a this and suddenly tensed up.

"Where are they?" Peter suddenly sounded quiet. "I'd like to see them" Peter's eyes seemed to darken. Jones nodded with the same small smile. "Right this way" he motioned to follow him to the drawing room. "The mistress is in here". Quietly, Peter followed him, once again trying to organize his flustered thoughts. What was he going to say once he saw her?.

The twin oak door where suddenly pushed open and the brightness of the drawing room suddenly flooded into Peter's vision. He forgot how bright the drawing room could be during the day. At first, there seemed to be no sign of Mrs. Keating, however, looking around for a moment, Peter saw the lovely lady's figure sitting by the bright window.

Peter watched her sadly. Mrs. Keating sat in one of the big chairs, a book forgotten in her lap. One hand closed into the book, as if marking the page, the other resting against her cheek as she stared sadly out the window. The sunlight from the window reflected the shiny tears in her eyes, Peter's heart broke.

The huge drawing room was hung in the woman's sad silence, until a slight cough from Jones suddenly rang through the room. "Mistress Keating?" he called to her, yet she never took her eyes off of the window. With a sigh, she answered. "Yes, what is it Jones?" her voice almost sounding as if she was far away in some other world.

"You have a visitor" Jones stated, staring down at Peter with a smile. "Send them in" she said once again, then the sad silence returned. "Hello Mother" Peter took the opportunity to announce.

His voice sounding almost as sad as hers.

Mrs. Keating's head suddenly shot in his direction, the look on her face turning hopeful. Through the tears that pricked her eyes, she couldn't believe that her dirty blond haired, blue eyed son had finally returned to her. Now with a grand smile on her face, Mrs. Keating suddenly bolted from her seat, and ran across the room to embrace her once more found son in a crushingly loving embrace.

Peter's breath faltered once more, as he once more was taken in a crushing embrace, but he knew it was only because these people loved him. "Oh my son!" she said happily, tears started to streak through her perfect make up. "Oh my son your home!". She removed her arms to gaze into her son's loving blue eyes.

However, once she pulled away to gaze into his face, she was surprised to see that his expression wasn't a happy one. "Mrs. Keating…." Peter began slowly. Mrs. Keating gave a little laugh. "Please darling, call me Mother" she said sweetly. Peter shook his head, which surprised her greatly. "No, not anymore!" he suddenly said. "There's something, Mrs. Keating, that you need to know!" he stared sadly into her now confused expression.

Darling Home

Finally, the Darling kids faced the oak door of their home, knowing that possibly their snotty, overbearing aunt was in there ordering their poor mother around, or arguing about something that was out of place, or wrong.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Michael suddenly questioned his sister, looking into her face, and noticing a mixture of sadness and determination. "If I can get through to Braden…"she answered sternly. "Then I can get through to Millicent." She continued, her eyes narrowing to the door. "It will be harder though" sadness now sounded in her voice. "You have us to back you up" she heard John suddenly say, and felt him squeeze his hand onto her shoulder, in a matter of comfort.

She turned and smiled before once more facing the door, and marching up the stone steps and launching herself into the house. "Mother?" she suddenly bellowed. A silence followed until they could faintly hear footsteps come out of the dining room.

"Oh, hello children" she said happily once she noticed them in the doorway. The boys instantly rushed over to her, crowding around her as she gave out hugs and kisses to all. Wendy stood forlorn in the doorway, her determined look not faltering so easily. "Is Millicent here?" Wendy demanded. Mrs. Darling was taken off guard by her daughter's sudden overpowered voice.

"Yes darling, in the kitchen" she answered, somewhat afraid of her daughter's angered look, and watched as Wendy suddenly marched away towards the kitchen. Angrily, Wendy pushed the swinging door of the kitchen open, and was met by the surprised look of her aunt.

"Hello Wendy dear" she greeted when she saw her niece at the door. Without saying a word, Wendy marched up to the table her aunt was sitting at. "Oh Wendy dear, I told you it is improper to wear…" started Millicent, noticing Wendy hadn't taken off her school shoes.

"Shut it!" Wendy suddenly screamed as she came up to the table and slammed her hands onto the table. She watched through narrowed eyes, as Millicent jumped and stared at her in disbelief.

"Wendy…."she began, but Wendy screamed at her once more. "I've had enough" she began. "I've had enough of your little schemes to get me to marry. I already have a true love!" Wendy snickered. "That's why I broke it off with Braden".

By the way Millicent's face mixed to surprise and anger, she knew she was in for it. She however, didn't care anymore. "Wendy Darling, Braden Andrews is absolutely not after you for money!" Millicent screamed back. "I set you up because…" she was stopped again by Wendy.

"Cause you want the best for me?" she asked in a huff. " All you care about is yourself" she bellowed. "You always think everything's your own way, so you try to ruin everyone else's life" said raised her voice high. "This is silly. It is very unlady like.." she stopped once she noticed Wendy roll her eyes.

"There you go again aunt. All with the lady stuff and how I should marry well?" there was a pause until Wendy slammed the table again. "Stop running my life for me!" she screamed. Mrs. Darling and the boys now rushed in and was horrified to witness this unbelievable fight between niece and aunt.

"I for one, am not running your life" screeched Millicent back. "Of course not aunt" Wendy acted innocently. "Your just telling me what to do!" she screamed again. "I only want you to be happy" Millicent argued. "Well aunt, do I look happy to you?" Wendy questioned angrily.

Wendy suddenly shook her head violently. "I've had enough of you trying to run my life for me, and now, I'm cutting you control and completely shutting you out!" Wendy calmed. "That's right, your rein is over, your bossiness!. If I hadn't stopped you know, I would end up a bitter, alone fat assed hag like you!" Wendy screamed.

All eyes widened in surprise, a small gasp escaped Mrs. Darling, but all was quiet. Millicent could feel tears starting to brim her eyes. "I'm taking control, and you can't do anything about it" Wendy continued. "So go ruin someone else's life for a change!. Whoever would be willing to do that!" Wendy finished, she backed away slowly from the table. Slightly surprised at Millicent's surprised and silent gaze.

"Fine Wendy Darling" Millicent began. "But this is far, from over!. I'll let myself out!" the scared and saddened aunt suddenly marched passed the silent family, slamming the door so hard, that it shook the whole house. Mrs. Darling approached her daughter.

She placed one arm over her shoulder, the other tightly grasped the other. "You did it" she whispered into her daughter's ear. "You finally broke your aunt". A smile crept over both the women's faces.

Keating Manor

The drawing room was once more in heavy silence. Mrs. Keating and Peter sat opposite each other, but just stared into their own little worlds. A sigh came from Mrs. Keating broke the silence, which caused Peter to look at her worriedly.

"So…" she began quietly. "You are, not my son. You are Peter Pan" she continued. "Yes ma'am" said Peter quietly. "Why did you trick us into believing you were our son?" Mrs. Keating asked shocked.

"No Mrs. Keating, it wasn't like that!" Peter started, not wanting the lady to think he'd done this on purpose. "When you took me in, I believed as much as you did, that I was your son. I was actually happy that I found my family again" Peter said, a bit of happiness in his words. "Because I can't remember the life I had before I went to Neverland…"Peter continued sadly.

Mrs. Keating's face filled with sorrow as he said this. "You poor thing!" she patted his shoulder. He gave her a small smile. "But I just wanted to get the story straight before I have to go back, to my real home…"Peter hesitated to tell her the most important part. "To be king" he continued.

"King?" she asked surprised by this. "Those fairies must really consider you important!." She continued. "Well, they hated me when I first went there…but they soon became like my family" Peter laughed, thinking that must sound stupid. Mrs. Keating gave a smile however. "The king and queen are planning to retire, and want me to take up the throne" Peter said joyfully.

"There's only one problem" Peter's face saddened for a moment. Mrs. Keating's expression turned to worry. "What is it?" she asked. "Wendy and I need to marry. I think her aunt hates me and maybe even convinced her parents to hate me too" Peter said sadly.

Mrs. Keating chuckled. "No dear. What the Darling's hate is Millicent's choice for their daughter's husbands. Along with her self centred ways" laughed Mrs. Keating. "And by what you told me about your adventures…it sounds like true love" she said, and lightly touched the now much faded kiss mark on his cheek.

"But I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble" Peter apologized. To his surprise, Mrs. Keating leaned over and gave him a gentle hug.

"No trouble at all. We were happy to have you" she said, and kissed his forehead before pulling away. "You were like our own son!." She smiled sweetly.

"So your not mad at me for apposing on you?" asked Peter hopefully. "Apposing?. Oh no darling. I hate to see a homeless child out on the streets. I would have cared for you anyways" she said, sending him a bright smile, and patting his arm lightly.

The room was once more in silence before Mrs. Keating arose gracefully. "Now. Let's see if we cannot arrange a meeting for you to meet the Darlings" she suddenly said, sweeping elegantly over to the phone.

Peter suddenly stood in alarm. "What?. And she has Braden now!" Peter suddenly rejected. "Well Neverland can't have a king without a queen?" she said with a raised brow. "And you don't have to worry about Mr. Andrews, Wendy had a spat at him the other day…they're broken up!" she announced, sending a smile to Peter before turning towards the phone.

As she delicately dialled the numbers to the Darling's, Peter sat in thought. She confronted Braden, and now they were no longer courting. Things were finally looking up for them. He just had to convince the Darling's that he was the perfect one for their daughter.

Peter was suddenly broken out of his thoughts, as he caught Mrs. Keating speaking into the phone. "Yes, hello Mary. Anna Keating calling" there was a pause. "I'm fine thank you. Now I'm calling about a young man that I'm just dying for you to meet…" she giggled into the phone. Sending a smile to Peter, she continued.  
"…and I'm sure your daughter will love him too".

**Author: Hey.Hope you enjoyed it, I guess it was a bit corny in some parts. But, it is coming to an end. Only a few more chappies left...I hope. Anyways, Please review and tell your thoughts about a sequel!.Thanks.**


	23. Reunited Atlast

The children all listened to their mother on the phone. "A boy Anna?." Mary questioned surprisingly. The children all shared surprised glances. "Tis another suitor for you to marry Wendy!"

Tootles exclaimed. The others instantly shushed him harshly.

"Now with aunt gone, Mother and Father will decide which suitors are good enough" Nibs countered courageously. "I think this one is different" Wendy suddenly broke through with a smile. The boys all turned to her, confused. However, she did not answer, for she remembered that Peter told her that the Keating's adopted him as their own son.

"Oh yes, Anna. I'll arrange a meeting!" Their mother's voice sounded excited now. They all watched on from where they sat huddled on the stairs. "Tomorrow afternoon sounds wonderful!."

They heard their mother agree, Wendy's smile widened. "We're looking forward to it Anna. Alright then, good day Mrs. Keating" and with that, Mary elegantly placed the phone back into its place.

As she turned around, the children all saw that Mary had a surprisingly big smile on her face. She was obviously happy with the description of the boy Anna had told her about. "I think this is finally the one" she said softly to herself, however the boys heard it from the stairs. They watched their mother disappear into the kitchen, and turned back to Wendy.

Surprised to see a equally big smile on their sister's face. "Good day dear brothers!" she said and hurried up the stairs towards her room. After sharing a confused look among them, the boys hurriedly followed her, however, her door was already shut over and locked. "Come on Wendy!" they shouted as their fists banged against the wood of her door. "What's going on?".

Wendy lied happily on her bed, her smile widened as she listened to the chorus of angry shouting and banging of fists against her door, from her brothers. She always found it annoying, but now that her spirits were quite higher, she made no move to stop her brothers' nagging please, and just rested on her comfy bed, daydreaming about the next afternoon.

Supper was announced hours later, and again Wendy came out with usually high spirits. Everyone was already at the table, and could hear her happily bounce down the stairs, her gleaming face suddenly appeared behind the door.

"Good evening family" she greeted happily. Before she took her place at the table, Wendy went over and kissed both her parents on the cheek. "Than you darling" Mr. Darling said, watching his overly happy daughter take her seat. The boys all shared a knowing look.

Dinner began after grace, and everyone dug in hungrily, or the boys did at least. Despite sending her aunt away in fury, Wendy sipped at her soup in the most lady like of ways, which surprised everyone greatly for she hated Millicent's ways.

"What good manners you have daughter!" Mr. Darling commented, unknown to him that his sister was sent away by his once furious daughter, along with the fact that a suitor was to appear at the door. The boys gave their father a curious look as to how he could be so blind, but watched their mother intently.

She too was sipping her soup in a lady like manner, her eyes downcast, almost as if closed, and her expression calm and seemed to be oblivious to the boys' curious stares. However she did notice, and knew they were bound to ask sooner or later. A smile cracked her cherry lips as she continued to act oblivious.

"More bread Curly dear?" she asked sweetly, seeing as the curly blond had chewed up the last of his bread unknowingly, while watching his mother intently. Curly hesitated for a moment, still watching the woman closely, however his hunger gave in and he took another slice, rather greedily. With a smile, Mary watched as he hurriedly chewed that too, before turning to John.

"More soup John dear?" she asked again sweetly. As if snapped out of a trance, the oldest boy glanced down at his bowl, now almost empty. He too was so intent on his mother, that he was surprised he'd finished his dinner so quickly. Usually, he'd excuse himself from the table with dinner half done.

"Um…yes mother" he said, holding out his plate stupidly while Mary ladled more soup into his outstretched bowl. John too, hungrily began eating away at his soup, continuously stealing glances at his undisturbed mother. "You boys worked up a appetite I see!" George suddenly spoke. John and Curly started to blush slightly at their father's knowing comment.

Wendy giggled at her brothers' embarrassment. "Mother, I would like some more soup please?" she questioned her mother. Again with a smile, Mary ladled more soup for Wendy. "Anyone else?" she questioned, eyeing her sons individually, but they all nodded.

"I would like something!" Michael suddenly piped up. Mrs. Darling's eyes suddenly shot towards her youngest. "Yes darling?" she questioned sweetly. However, Michael didn't give in. He cleared his thoughts determinately, and questioned again.

"Mother, what did Mrs. Keating want on the phone this afternoon?" Michael's childlike, curious voice suddenly rung through the room. All the children's eyes, along with Mr. Darling's, suddenly shot towards the woman. She was unaltered by this.

"Why, Anna was just telling me of a nice young man she just met" Mrs. Darling answered, she eyed all at the table before resting on her husband's. "Well, that's nice. She took in another?" Mr. Darling also questioned innocently.

"No, no dear, she was caring for him, while he had no home" Mrs. Darling continued. " But now he has found his place, and wishes to see Wendy before he must leave" Mary eyed her daughter, Wendy shooting her now a curious look. Peter must leave?.

"Another suitor for Wendy mother?" asked Nibs now, contagious to his mother's sweetness in her voice. "Perhaps." Mary nodded, her eyes returning to her husband's, who's expression faltered, but nodded in understanding.

"He is to come tomorrow afternoon, around three o'clock to meet with us" Mrs. Darling finished, shooting her gaze between her daughter and her husband. Mr. Daring nodded, however seemed to be bugged by something.

"What about Braden Andrews?. Wendy was courting him last time I checked" Mr. Darling questioned his wife curiously. "What ever happened to him?" he suddenly turned on Wendy and asked.

Both women hesitated at first. "They broke darling, I few days back" Mrs. Darling answered first. "Yes, we found our relationship to be unsuitable for us both" Wendy said, again sipping at her soup. "I'm sure this new boy will be quite pleasant" Mrs. Darling eyed her husband. "A real charmer" again turning her eye to Wendy.

Wendy shot a knowing smile to her mother, before finishing off her dinner. "Excuse me, but I have much homework to do" she excused herself, after placing her bowl in the kitchen, running up gracefully to her room. A soft bang was heard in the silence of the dinning room. The other Darling's finished up their dinner, before Mr. Darling suddenly broke the silence once more. "What ever happened to Millicent?" she questioned. The boys all erupted in laughter. However, by a quick angered glance from their father, the boys picked up their finished bowls and scraps, and hurried for the kitchen. Silence once more before there came the patter of hurried feet running up to the nursery.

Nursery

The boys gathered around the small room, swords in some hands, some bouncing happily on the bed. Noise erupted the room, as battles were begun against pirate and lost boy.

"So, another suitor is to come tomorrow?" Michael suddenly asked, breaking through the noise. The boys almost stopped completely. " Another suitor to run through, you think?" asked Nibs, evilly imitating running his sword through someone's body.

"But Wendy really seems to like this one!" Tootles piped up innocently. The boys all nodded in understanding, they had all seen their sister's loving face. The battles were stopped, and the boys piled around the beds in thought. "Who do you think that boy Mrs. Keating was talking about, is like?" asked The twins suddenly.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon I suppose" commented Curly. There was silence until John spoke again. "There is another way to find out" he said evilly glancing now at the wall to one side, the other's giving him curious looks.

Wendy was now sitting on her window seat, happily gazing up at the stars. Once in a while, she'd gaze to the Keating's Manor to see of Peter would pass by the window once more. However, now the window laid dark and shut, no signs of life what so ever. Wendy just shrugged it off, thinking him asleep, but she remembered that it always seemed dark and shut. Like when Peter had disappeared momentarily, without a trace, the window seemed to always shut and dark. Wendy let these thoughts drift as the wind lightly blew across her face. A sudden slight burning started in her cheek, surprising her, and she sat up.

Placing her cool hand on her cheek in confusion, Wendy raced over to the mirror on her burrow, to see what had caused the burning. Slowly she removed her hand, only to be surprised to see that the kiss mark was the cause of the burning. She was also surprised to see that it suddenly seemed to glow with a darker rosy colour then before.

Wendy studied the rosy spot intensively, until her door suddenly being flung open broke her musings. "So this is the work you had to do?" she turned to see John and the others peering in the doorway. Wendy turned to them annoyed, placing her hands firmly on her waist.

"You had to check for pimples?" he asked again laughingly, the others joined in. Wendy shot them all a narrowed glare. "I was checking my kiss mark, for it burned!" she countered. The boys all stopped. "It burned?" the twins questioned, innocently. Wendy nodded, replacing her arms by her sides.

"Let me see it?" John suddenly walked towards her, and turned her chin, gazing at the intense rosy spot glowing on her cheek. "How strange!" he concluded. Wendy rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked, batting his hand away.

"You know something about the suitor that's coming tomorrow, don't you?" asked John, now becoming more serious. At this, Wendy's cheeks began to turn a furious red, causing the kiss mark to burn once more. She gasped in pain, and her hand flew to her cheek.

The boys stared at her surprised. "It seems like the suitor that's coming tomorrow is her true love!" Curly inquired. The boys exchanged excited looks. "He has the identical kiss mark!" The twins shouted happily. The boys all talked widely among themselves, while Wendy recovered from her pain.

"Out!" she shouted annoyed, shoving the boys out of the room with her free hand, the other still covering the kiss mark. "Good Night" she shouted once all were out of the room, and slammed the door shut. Wendy rested against it tiredly, still clutching her cheek in slight pain.

Her gaze turned to the window, where she could barely see Peter's darkened window from where she rested against the door. "I hope they are right and you **_do_** have the identical one Peter" she said softly to herself.

The Next Afternoon

It was only an hour passed lunch, Mr. And Mrs. Darling eagerly awaiting the grandfather clock to chime three, in the drawing room. Their nerves were high, along with their excitement, but they knew this was the right young man for their daughter.

The boys all played in the nursery, also very excited for the revealing of the new suitor. They played their games of Pirates and Indians, once and a while glancing with nervous excitement at the coco clock that was high on the wall. They too knew they could trust this one. They also had a vague idea of who the suitor might be. John and Curly retelling of what they saw at the ball. The boys excitement lifting.

Wendy was quietly sitting in her room. She sat at her burrow, gazing at her reflection in the mirror, wondering how she should perfect herself for later this afternoon. Unlike Millicent, the Darling parents entrusted Wendy to prepare herself for the suitor her own way. Knowing that she put up with Millicent for too long, and finally granted her freedom. Mrs. Darling even offered if she needed any help, but Wendy just shook her head in mock laughter.

A sigh escaped Wendy, and her eyes traveled to the clock at her bedside, her heart pounding harder as she saw how close it turned, minute by minute, to three o'clock. Turning back to the burrow, Wendy's eyes fell upon the Neverland rose, still beautifully placed, standing tall in the water she'd put it in. Then her gaze traveled to the woven crown the Indians had given her when Peter took her to back to that magical Island, during the ball.

Turning back to the mirror with another huff, a smile suddenly spread across Wendy's lips as she suddenly knew how to present herself when Peter finally came, late in the afternoon. First, she locked the door, wanting privacy in perfecting herself, and wanting it to be a surprise to everyone.

Finally, the grandfather clock, and the coco in the Nursery chimed three, and all, except for Wendy of course, hurried towards the front door, eagerly awaiting for the knock on the door by the suitor. The family waited and waited, Mr. Darling checking his watch constantly for the time.

"He's thirty seconds late" Mr. Darling said irritably, he always hated when people were late, even within seconds. Mrs. Darling was about to comment on his rudeness, when all were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Three soft knocks to be precise, and all rushed to gather around the door to see the suitor.

"Now Boys" Mrs. Darling said, motioning for the boys to step back from the door. The boys all rushed to gather in a line, farther from the door, to let their mother have room to open in, and the suitor walk in. With a pleased smile, at the boys fixing themselves in preparation. Mrs. Darling turned towards the door, and delicately placed her hand onto the brass knob, and turned it slightly, pulling it open. Her smile widened as she was met with the very young man Anna Keating had described.

"Hello dear" she greeted. "Please come in!" motioning for him to come along inside. As Mrs. Darling pulled the door wider, the boys all got a first look at the young man coming to court their sister.

They took in everything about him. His fancily combed hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his wide glowing smile and rosy cheeks, the beautifully brushed out suit that he wore.

However they did recognize that he was their former leader. By the way his eyes sparkled, longing for adventure, away from the gritty old world, and he mischief in his happy, curved smile. "That's who you saw at the ball?" asked Michael, quietly whispering to Curly.

The curly blond seemed to be in shock for a moment at how clean Peter looked. "Yes, that's Peter" Curly whispered back.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Mr. Darling stepped forward and extended his hand in welcome. " Peter Keating, Mr. Darling sir" Peter greeted back, shaking the man's hand tightly. The boys saw that their father was quite pleased with Peter already. "Welcome to our home" Mrs. Darling greeted, slightly curtsying to him.

"I'm very honoured to be in this most elegant of houses Mrs. Darling" Peter said with confidence, taking the woman's hand and lightly kissing it. "I'm delighted to meet you too" Peter continued, when he straightened once more. Mrs. Darling gave out a shy laugh before going to the staircase and announcing to her daughter that the suitor was here. Peter didn't hear a response for her greeted the boys.

"I'm here" Wendy's heavenly voice came to the bottom of the stairs and everyone looked up to her. They watched in silent wonder as she swiftly made her way down the stairs.

Peter seemed to be speechless, for he found she was absolutely stunning in her flowing blue dress, he hair in a braid, thrown over one shoulder, tied together with, what he noticed was the ribbons attached to the woven crown the Indians had given her. Her glowing face was touched with perfectly even and light coloured make up, her lips coloured of cherries.

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts, as he found she had stopped before him. Her beautiful cheery smile never faltering, but she giggled nervously as she noticed his embarrassment. With a smile coming to his own lips, he bowed low to the beauty, Wendy beautifully curtsying back to him. Her parents watched proudly, the exchange between the two, knowing that there was instant chemistry.

"Boys, why don't you go up to play in the nursery while we go have some tea in the drawing room?" Mr. Darling asked the boys.

The boys nodded sadly, hoping to have some time to catch up with Peter., but they knew they must obey, and filed up to the nursery.

"You will join us Mr. Keating?" Mr. Darling asked, breaking Peter and Wendy from their loving gazes. "Yes Mr. Darling sir" he answered, turning back to Wendy. "I'd be delighted" he finished, offering his arm to her. With a slight, nervous laugh, Wendy linked her arm with his, and they followed the Darling parents into the sunlit drawing room.


	24. Engagement

**Author: Hey...thank you sooo much for supporting me throughout this fic!. I really appreciate it...you guys kept me going on this, and so I congratulate you all!. However, this is the second last chapter...the next chapter is the last, and then thats it!. However, I did put up the thought of a...sequel?. Well, it's out there. Please give me back your thoughts on that...I would appreciate it!.Thanks.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy!.Please read and review.**

The Darlings, and Peter sat in the beautifully decorated drawing room, sunlight creating beams of colour along the walls. They sat at the little table, sipping their tea, Wendy and Peter to one side, Mr and Mrs. Darling to the other.

The four happily conversed among themselves, Peter and Wendy stealing small glances at each other lovingly. Mrs and Mr. Darling smiled approvingly at this.

"So Mr. Keating" Mr. Darling broke in. "What do you do for a living?". Wendy became somewhat nervous at this, knowing that he didn't truly have a real family or even a job. "Well sir" Peter began. "When the Keating's first took me in, Mr. Keating taught me the ways of the bank, being a high respective of the bank himself…and I took great interest" said Peter, knowing that that would really impress Mr. Darling.

And it did, he was greatly impressed. "So you must know a lot about managing money then?." Asked Mr. Darling, taking a sip of tea, while watching Peter intensely. "Oh yes. In fact, I've had a few lessons from Mr. Keating myself. Already got an account of over one thousand dollars, even corrected Mr. Keating a few times about a teller" Peter said happily, Wendy turned to him with a small smile. She knew he was bragging, but only to impress her father.

"Over one thousand and your only young. Bravo!" Mr. Darling congratulated. "I suppose Harry will watch what he says from now on eh?" Mr. Darling mocked to Peter, the two men shared a laugh.

Mrs. Darling could tell that her husband already took a liking to Peter. "And what are your interests Peter dear?" Mrs. Darling asked curiously, knowing the boy must have a thousand and on ideas on what he'd like to do for the future.

"Once I finish my education, I'd like to travel. See the world and all. See new cultures and experience new things" Peter said delightfully, remembering that Wendy mentioned you could do that when grown up. Mrs. Darling seemed fascinated. "How are you in school Mr. Keating?" she suddenly asked, becoming serious.

"One of the top students miss" he said smiling. "And a great pleasure to have around" Peter joked, all four broke out in a laugh.

"That's wonderful" Mrs. Darling said behind her teacup, taking a sip before letting out another giggle. "What would you like to do as a business Mr. Keating?" asked Mr. Darling also becoming serious.

Wendy's expression turned to worry. She highly doubted that Peter put much thought into that, even with bragging he still couldn't come up with a good enough answer for her father. "I'm not quite sure sir" he started, Wendy's heart began to sink, this was it for him, her father would never agree. "I wish to manage my own company, but haven't quite decided on what it to be yet. I have so many options lined up for me" Peter said, quite confidently.

Mrs. Darling seemed to be impressed, so did Mr. Darling but still something seemed to Wendy. She noticed a small twitch in her father's left eye, as he stared intensely at Peter. She brushed it off, and decided to take another sip of tea. "Well. you are certainly like the other suitors" Mr. Darling began again, putting down his tea.

"But after the last boy my daughter courted…" Mr. Darling eyed Wendy suddenly. "I hope your not just after her for the money…Mr. Keating" Mr. Darling said with a certain bitterness in his voice. Peter swallowed nervously. The intense staring he was getting from Wendy's father was causing him to lose his confidence.

" Oh no sir!. I'd never" Peter said in outrage. "From the first moment I laid eyes on your daughter…" Peter turned towards Wendy lovingly. "I knew that she was the one that I couldn't live without. I was so taken by her beauty that I was determined to do anything in my power to make her mine" Peter said, the Darling's could hint the love in his voice.

Wendy blushed, thanking god that he'd finally announced his love for her, even though it took five years of separation to do it. Mrs. Darling sighed lovingly at the couple in front of her. Mr. Darling saw the love in their eyes, knowing the look all too well, but just by looking at the boy something felt somewhat familiar.

He brushed it off. "Well you seem like a very trusting, honest, hard working young man" Mr. Darling suddenly interrupted the loving gaze between the two lovers by placing his cup back on the saucer with a loud clank. Instantly they broke apart, blushing furiously.

"I will agree, Mr. Keating, for you to take my daughter out tonight" Mr. Darling suddenly announced. Both Peter and Wendy's gazes shot to the banker, happy smiles coming to their faces.

A smile came to Mr. Darling's lips as well. "We agree on seven?" Mr. Darling asked, extending his hand to Peter. Peter happily clasped it in his own, both shaking happily. "Yes sir" he answered, happily turning to Wendy once their handshake ended. Wendy happily through her arms around Peter in a tight hug.

Mary and George Darling watched this embrace happily, turning to each other and knowing that this was the right boy they picked. After a few more minutes, the Darling's walked Peter to the door, and bid their farewells. "Thank you for everything sir" Peter said, once more shaking Mr. Darling's hand. He gave a smile. "No problem, Mr. Keating." Mr. Darling said back. "See you at seven then" he continued as Peter walked out the door, Mrs. Darling shutting it behind her. "Oh mother, father" Wendy said, suddenly happily embracing her parents. They were a bit taken back, but returned her warm hug. "You've done so wonderful in choosing him!. I know he is certainly the one!" Wendy shouted happily.

"Yes darling, well get to know him better, at least!" Mrs. Darling said, patting her daughter lightly on the head. " You are excused until supper darling, run along" Mr. Darling said, and with a quick kiss on the cheek from Wendy, watched her hurriedly run up the stairs. "Oh, she's so happy. I'm so proud" said Mrs. Darling lovingly.

Mr. Darling silently agreed. "Darling are you alright?" she noticed his silence. "You've been acting quite strange all through the meeting!" Mrs. Darling's voice sounded with concern. "I don't know Mary" Mr. Darling began. "There's just something about that boy that doesn't seem right" Mr. Darling furrowed his brows in frustration. "Come now Darling" Mrs. Darling playfully swatting him on the shoulder. "If Wendy likes him, then we should trust her!" Mrs. Darling soothed, but still her husband looked unconvinced. "I'm sure it's nothing darling…he seems like a pleasant young man" said Mrs. Darling, leading her husband into the drawing room.

"I'm not so sure" Mr. Darling said softly to himself, as he sat back down in his chair, and watched with half interest, as his darling wife cleared the table of their finished teacups. Mr. Darling however, was still very unsure of this boy that his wife and daughter had taken such a shine towards. Something seemed familiar about the boy.

Seven o'clock came and passed as Peter once more arrived to take Wendy out. Everyone was so very happy to see him, except of course for George Darling, who kept eyeing him strangely. He just couldn't shake off this very weird feeling. Finally, as Peter and Wendy linked arms and turned to go out the door, Mrs. Darling spotted something. Something she'd hoped and feared to see. It was there, plain as day, the rosy kiss mark on Peter's cheek. "Oh George!" she squeaked in delight as the door shut behind the two love struck teens.

"I saw it!. He has it!" Mrs. Darling said excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "What is it dear?. What does he have?" Mr. Darling questioned his wife curiously. "Peter has the identical kiss mark, its meant to be!" she exclaimed. Now George's suspicion upon the boy intensified. First, Wendy's hidden kiss had gone missing, and then after she disappeared again, a kiss mark appears!. Then, this boy that has familiarities with the past has the exact same one?. Something didn't seem right to him.

Outside

"So Mr. Keating" Wendy said teasingly. "What grand adventure shall we have this time?" she asked, turning to him with a smile.

"Just to the movies, mi'lady" said Peter, an equally big smile plastered on his lips too.

However, Wendy's smile disappeared slowly. "Are you sure Peter, I mean, last time we had this huge fight, and that led to so many other…" Wendy started to ramble on, but Peter cut her off with a kiss. "That's for breaking it off with Braden while I was gone" Peter said smugly, after breaking the kiss.

"Your….welcome!" she stuttered, still stunned by the surprise kiss. "Speaking of which" she began again. "Where did you go for a few days?" asked Wendy, perking an brow in question. Peter hesitated. How much should he tell her?. It was too early to propose. So should he include the part about taking the throne?.

"Um, well" he began uneasily, which unfortunately perked Wendy's curiosity. "A messenger fairy came, delivering a important message from the King and Queen so I had to go" said Peter, trying to avoid eye contact while he spoke. "The fairy king and queen?. What did they want?" asked Wendy, knowing that anything from them was important.

"I'm really just trying to process all that information and my return in my mind, you know it's a big deal, I've been gone for three years…"Peter rambled, leaving Wendy to try and understand him.

"So….can I tell you some other time?" he asked hopefully. It was true that he was still processing the king and queen's request for he and Wendy to become the new rulers, and telling her meant that he had to propose, which he knew both of them weren't ready for.

"Sure. Of course" she agreed happily. She understood that Neverland meant a great deal to the fairies and to Peter, and obviously was a big deal when he went back. So she decided to give him time, he'd tell her everything once he was ready.

With a smile, they both walked on to the theatre, hoping for a quiet night to themselves for once. It turned out to be quite lovely. The movie romantic, but all attention the rest of the night was on each other, and ended up not watching the movie at all. Sadly, their time together passed, and once again found themselves on the Darling's front step.

"I had the most wonderful time Peter. Thank you" Wendy said sweetly. A sweet smile came to his lips. "It was my pleasure taking you" he responded. Slowly, they started to lean into each other, the soft fall wind brushing against them, creating a peaceful atmosphere for what was to come. The world faded away from them, leaving nothing but each other, and finally, their lips met.

They stayed in that kiss for what seemed eternity, however, the moment was suddenly broken when the front door swung open, revealing a very shocked Mr. Darling. "Wendy!" he bellowed, breaking the two of them apart in shock.

"Father" she squeaked, suddenly re arranging her hair and dress.

"Get Inside no" he angrily said. After sending an innocent and seductive smile to Peter, Wendy hurried inside and up to her room to undress. Mr. Darling glared angrily at Peter before slamming the door shut. Peter just shrugged it off, and walked smugly down the cold London streets.

School the next Morning

"So those fairies told you that you and Wendy were to become the new King and Queen, and that in order to do that, you had to propose?" asked a shocked and confused Ryan. "Yeah….but we've only gone out on one date so far" Peter said dejectedly. "…and her father hates me".

"What makes you think that?" Danny asked curiously. Peter shot him a look. "Every time I'm in his presence, he looks like he's about to kill me!" Peter said, a bit fearfully. "….and we planned another meeting in two days" said Peter. "Ah, he's just being overprotective" Brent cut in eagerly. "All fathers are. Just give him some time, he'll warm up to you" the boy finished with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Peter smiled, still having gritty thoughts, but he knew his friends were right. However, he still had this thing with Mr. Darling. He found that he not only wanted to kill him, but that the man seemed to start to remember when his kids first disappeared that night five years ago. Peter knew that it wasn't just Mr. Darling wasn't just being overprotective.

The days turned into weeks, and Peter and Wendy were going out on more and more dates, becoming re acquainted with each other. Telling each other stories about when they were apart, and discussing thoughts and feelings about their wonderful time together. Their feelings for each other growing and them getting closer.

However, as the two long time lovers were getting closer, Mr. Darling was becoming clearer about the past, when his children first disappeared that faithful night, five years ago. He realizes Wendy was very fond of him, even noticed the love those two seemed to show towards the other, still. The clue he was the closest to was that the children were telling stories of Peter Pan and playing pirates that night.

Mary Darling however, encouraged the romance. She was the one who eagerly appointed all the "meetings" for the two to go out. She also saw the love between them and her hopes for the future were very high when it came to them. The boys too, had a feeling about where their former leader and older sister would end up in the future. They just hopped there would be no more speed bumps in the way. However, they did foretell of one. Their father.

Peter also felt his relationship with Wendy was thickening, and was suddenly very happy that he did decide to grow up, live in London and be with his Wendy. Now to him, it seemed that London was like his second home. He still had the Keating's, and the Darling's, except George, seemed to take a great liking to him.

However, he was starting to have so much fun again, that he started to forget about the first home he ever knew. Neverland.

He couldn't escape the conversation with the fairies a few weeks ago, he knew he had to propose to Wendy, for now it was nearing the end of the fairy king and queen's rein. Also, if the new rulers did not take the throne within the week of the old ruler's retirement, the whole Island would become under chaos. Peter knew he had to, he just didn't know if it was the right time. He was still getting used to the whole prospect of love. His heart was torn in two, by making this decision. One side told him that it wasn't the right time, the other said that it was, for now, he'd been courting Wendy for at least three weeks. Wasn't it time yet?. Plus he couldn't let the fairies down.

As he stared at his reflection, been preparing for his night with Wendy. He let out a sigh as he finally made his decision. Peter fingered the box that still lay hidden in his pocket. Only he, the fairies, and his friends knows about the fairies' plans, and the boys were all sworn to secrecy.

Later on that Night

Peter and Wendy walked along the dead streets of London, delightfully spooning their ice cream into their mouths as they walked into the cold night. Wendy's cup was almost polished off, however Peter's was sitting, almost rejected in his palm. His thoughts racing for the right moment to ask her.

He thought of the fairies once more, and that's when he came to the idea of Kensington Gardens. "Hey, what do you say about taking a trip to Kensington Gardens?" asked Peter hopefully. That is the only place he knew private enough. Wendy's smile grew as she finally finished her ice cream. "That sounds wonderful" she agreed, throwing her cup into the nearest trashcan and playfully whipping her mouth on the back of her coat. Peter doing the same.

They walked happily through the darkness of Kensington Gardens. Wendy marvelling at the prospect of the beautiful gardens at night, to her, becoming more beautiful then by day. Peter had no such thoughts. His heart racing, along with his thoughts, about what he was going to say to her. Soon, they came upon one of the benches that sat on the shores of the beautiful pond that glistened in the moonlight. Happily, Wendy sat down on the cold wood, staring up through the space in the trees above at the beautiful moon. Peter just stared off into the bushes, finally collecting his thoughts. "Wendy…" he began timidly. Wordlessly, she suddenly turned towards him, her face happy.

Peter swallowed nervously. "You remember when I told you I went to Neverland because the king and queen asked me there?" Peter asked, a bit of falter in his voice. Wendy shook her head, her expression becoming a curious one. "Well, they called me there because they told me that they are going to retire, step down from the throne" said Peter, looking up at Wendy uneasily.

Wendy became surprised. "Retired?. But whoever will take the throne?" she asked, a bit scared for the future of Neverland without the fairy royalty. Peter swallowed again nervously, his hand holding tightly to the box that contained the ring. "That's another reason why they called me back" he just answered. Curiously, Wendy turned towards him. "They tell you of their replacement?" Wendy asked curiously.

Peter became even more uneasy. The perfect moment climbing to it's peak. "Yes and, they've agreed that we shall become the new rulers" said Peter, he knew that this to be the right moment. "They say that we would be great rulers, for the love we have for each other is so great, it will do the Island good for us to take over" Peter said, suddenly sliding off the bench and onto one knee.

Wendy stared at him surprised. Her heart racing, knowing what was to come next, only seeing it happen in fairytales and true love stories. Slowly, Peter took her hand and held it gently. "I believe that they are right" a smile came to Peter lips, but it was shaky on account that he was deathly nervous.

"Wendy….from the first night I saw you in the nursery window, and when I had to let you go back home for the first time, those five years ago, I knew that you were special, that what you truly needed in life was one big adventure. That Neverland would love you some day as its own queen. I felt that, as we were dancing among the fairies in the glade, that I knew my true feelings for you, and that time we fought in the Underground home, I felt every single one of those feelings, and for the same reasons you named off. Those magical moments between us. The first kiss from the last, and those moments I had to let you go. I knew I love you. More then anything else in the world. And I love you even more now!".

Wendy couldn't believe that Peter, Peter Pan was confessing his love for her. Tears came to her eyes as he continued. "I know that over the years, it may seem like I abandoned you, and that I didn't care for you. But I do, I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, and I cherished all those moments we had together, with all my heart. I also know that I've hurt you, so I apologize, and I don't ever want you to feel that way again. And I hope you will love me the same way". A smile came to their lips.

"I want you to always feel how much I love you, that I'll always be there for you, loyal, trust worthy and honourable. That's why I ask you, Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Will you become my wife, and my queen, forever and always?" asked Peter, he suddenly opened the box from his pocket and revealed the beautiful ring. Wendy's eyes popped out of her head. She was still trying to get passed the beautiful speech Peter had just said.

A wide smile came to her lips. She now understood the feelings Peter had towards her, and felt her feelings towards him only grew stronger. "Oh!. Of course I will Peter!" she screeched happily. A smile appeared on his nervous face, as he slipped the beautifully fitting ring onto her finger, and rising to his feet. Instantly, Wendy jumped into his arms, and the happily, newly engaged, couple danced around in the moonlit gardens. Finally, Peter set Wend down on her feet, and they shared a passionate kiss. "I will always love you Peter. Forever and Always." said Wendy, causing both to erupt into giggles.

**Author: Hey...hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm putting up the idea of a SEQUEL...you guys like?. Dislike?. Send me your thoughts in your reviews,along with what you thought of the chap. OK. The Last Chapter tear will be coming up soon. Please review!.**


	25. Freedom

**Author: OK Guys...I'm sorry to say that its over, that's it!.Unless of course I decide to do a sequel...but haven't thought about it. Sorry its so late, I had a busy week at school and everything...I hate school!lol. Thanks to all of you, you guys were soooo incredibly awsome...I know I say that alot, but its true!. So, now that this is over you guys can go back to your own lives lol...but I have one more thing to say: I DO NO own any of the Peter Pan characters!. I enjoyed reading your thoughts and comments, you guys have been A HUGE support and I thank you!.**

**So, until I figure out if I'm going to do a sequel...farewell!. It's been nice knowing ya'll!. Thanks so much!.**

The two newly engaged couple kept their overly happy expressions as they started to walk out of the gardens, for it was passed their usual time to arrive home. Suddenly, Wendy stopped in surprised thought. "Whatever will mother and father think of us getting married?" she asked, somewhat fearfully.

Peter stopped too. He was suddenly very afraid of what Mr. Darling might do if they told them they were engaged. "But we must get married!. We're to be the new rulers of Neverland!" Peter reasoned. This however brought more uncertain thoughts to Wendy. "Mother and Father will surely not agree to me going away again. Certainly not to Neverland. They hardly believe in the place" Wendy said saddened.

Peter looked hard into her uneasy eyes. "Well, if you want to call it off then I guess…" Peter began but Wendy quickly dismissed the thought. "Peter, I would like nothing more then to become your wife, and rule Neverland by your side, it's just that, my parents have been through so much with us disappearing and all. I don't think they could take me going away forever" said Wendy.

Peter was a little confused by this. "But, isn't it suppose to end up that way?. I mean, children have to grow up and move away from their parents someday right?" asked Peter, a bit curiously. Wendy was somewhat shocked, but proud of this. "How ever did you know that Peter?" she asked with a surprised smile. "Mr. And Mrs. Keating taught me a lesson or two about life" Peter said smugly, but it suddenly faltered. "That was when they were forcing me into courting girls" Peter retorted. Wendy laughed.

"Well…" she began again. "As it is true that all children must grow up, move away and have their own lives, my parents have already lost us two times, and they don't expect me to marry so soon. Within a year at the least" she inquired. Peter was shocked at this. "But the fairy king and queen said to marry right away. We have to take the crown, it's a very important responsibility that the fairies entrusted to us!. You don't want to disappoint the fairies do you Wendy?" asked Peter, hoping to tempt her. Wendy gave a weak smile. "I know how important it is Peter, and like I said, I'd like nothing more then to rule Neverland with you, but my parents don't quite understand that topic" she said fearfully.

Peter took a moment to process all this, before a flood of determination suddenly came over him. "Then we'll make them understand!" said Peter suddenly, taking a firm grip on her hand and pulling her out of the garden and out to the streets towards the Darling's home.

Peter finally burst through the door, frantically searching the first level of the home for Wendy's parents. Finally finding them sitting quietly in the drawing room, he let go of Wendy's hand finally and stood like a proud, determined in front of them. Noticing the two teens bursting into the room. Mr. Darling looked up from his book.

"Um. Quarter past nine. Your late!" he said gruffly, placing his pipe once more between his lips and puffed heavily.

"We're gratefully sorry sir." Peter started, bowing to the banker in respect. "But we have an announcement for you". Mr. Darling noticed Wendy suddenly become stiff where she stood behind Peter. "Oh?" he questioned, popping a brow. Without another word, Peter turned and motioned for Wendy to step up beside him.

They started to argue silently, before the fearful girl slowly stepped up beside Peter. "We're…" she began quietly. "We're engaged!" she announced.

Both Mr. And Mrs. Darling's eyes popped out of their heads. "Wendy!" Mr. Darling got up from his chair angrily, but Mrs. Darling jumped up and rushed to her daughter, engulfing her in a tight hug. Mr. Darling faced Peter. "How dare you even think of proposing at the age you are!. You are young and naïve, you know nothing of what it's like to provide for a family!" bellowed Mr. Darling. Mrs. Darling stopped her loving embrace with her daughter, and the two women watched. "Once you are married, what do you plan to do?. Live in the Keating's manor all your life?. I highly doubt, no matter how nice they seem to be, that they'd let you intrude in their home any longer" Mr. Darling's face now red with fury.

Peter kept his determined face. "No sir, I have the perfect home for the both of us. Neverland" he said sternly. Mr. Darling became even more angered. "Neverland?. Dear boy you are nothing but

A lowlife, insolent youth, who has no better thing to do but dream of some magical island somewhere, where little bugs and guttersnipe Indians, and dirty old pirates. You are not fit to marry my daughter!" he screeched. Peter narrowed his eyes.

" You may not believe this sir, but maybe that's because you're a ass headed banker, who only thinks about himself, and all smug and proper because he qualifies himself better then such "guttersnipes". I guess your so called "insolence" runs in the family, for your so called thick headed sister" Peter snapped back.

Mr. Darling watched on, fury running hot through his veins.

"They are not bugs, they are highly respected creatures of an actual island, you so call it "make believe", and was hoping you'd be proud to know that these fairies have appointed your daughter as the new queen of such a place!. Now, Neverland is a wonderful place to live, where your daughter will have all the necessities she needs for life, as well as an honourable and loving husband" said Peter, turning his gaze to Wendy, who watched on proudly.

"You need not to worry, good sir, for I will always love your daughter, and I think the world of her. If you weren't so thick headed and buried yourself in you work, then maybe you'd actually see that Wendy is quite the wonderful, imaginative, spirited, sweet, loving young woman I fell in love with long ago" Peter said happily, a smile now spreading cross his face. His words echoed through Mr. Darling's head, especially the last line "…**_I fell in love with long ago_**". Memories suddenly came rushing back to him. Mr. Darling suddenly remembered his wife and he rushing into the nursery, finding it empty of their children, Nana barking furiously at the window. He finally remembered!. This was the boy that took away his children, those five years ago. Peter Pan.

"…and if you accept this, then I would be grateful for you to attend our wedding. I'm looking forward to it greatly" said Peter smugly, turning his gaze once more to Wendy. However, after this little speech of Peter's, Mr. Darling was not amused. "You…" he pointed a boned finger in Peter's direction, catching all of them off guard. " Your that air headed little boy whom my children were telling "gallant" stories about your so called "magical island!".

Peter became nervous. He'd figured it out, but now what would he do to him. "You're the one that charmed my daughter, along with my boys, to go with you to that island for the first time. You were that boy five years ago" Mr. Darling seemed to become more and more enraged as he spoke every word. Wendy saw an evil twitch in her enraged father's eyes, and decided that moment to step in.

"Yes father, he is!" Wendy suddenly blurted out. "Wendy!" both Peter and Mrs. Darling exclaimed in alarm. "He is the boy, Peter Pan, that took me on the most wonderful of adventures, free from the gritty old world of London life, so that I could actually have fun before I grew up. Instead of turning out to be a dull old, over ignorant like Aunt Millicent" Wendy said defensively.

Both her parents were somewhat baffled that Wendy would make such a snotty comment about her aunt. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been the charming, fun, lovely young lady standing before you. In fact, I'm sure that you would be disappointed if I turned out to become anything like Millicent" said Wendy. "Now, Wendy, that is not the way to talk about your aunt" Mr. Darling now turned on Wendy. Peter coming up beside her for comfort.

"Father, it's true!" Wendy retorted. "She was mean to everyone, including you and mother, and she thought everything her own way!. I even knew that even though she was family, she was horrible!" Wendy said, emotion swirling into her eyes. Mr. Darling was quite knocked off by all these new emotions he saw in his daughter. Maybe Peter was right, maybe he should take some time to get to know Wendy better.

"That's quite enough!" said Mr. Darling, silence flooded into the drawing room. "Peter, you have caused us much pain the first, and the second time you took our children away from us" said Mr. Darling, his voice calmer, but still angered. "But father…" Wendy tried to reason but it was no use. "….and so I feel you must suffer a punishment and think of what you've done!" he began again.

Peter could feel the hate radiating off of the man in front of him. He was in for it now. He'd call off the wedding and Neverland will be left with no rulers. They all were doomed. "So…you are not to come around my family, for a full week…" said Mr. Darling, and then suddenly turning to Wendy. "For I wish to spend more time with my daughter…before she is to be married" said Mr. Darling, cracking a smile to her, she returning it weakly.

"Does that mean, you'll let us marry sir?" asked Peter hopefully. Mr. Darling stared the boy down again, which caused the boy to shrink inside. "It depends boy, on what happens during my time with Wendy…." He suddenly turned cold. "…and if you stay away. I will call you when I've made my decision….you may leave" said Mr. Darling. He allowed Wendy to walk him to the door and say goodbye.

"I'm sure I can convince my father to let us marry….don't you worry" Wendy said, seeing the desperate sadness in Peter's eyes.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, before Peter quietly made his way out the door. With one last wave to his beautiful, hopefully soon- to- be- bride, he was out the door.

Many days came and went, each with their own loneliness, but Peter kept conversation with the fairies, discussing what had happened between him and Wendy. They were glad that she agreed to marry him, and to become their new queen, however they knew that it all came down to what her father thought of them. If he'd even let her come to Neverland and live a happier life then the unhappy one she had now in London.

Wendy felt the same loneliness, the same boredom. Even though she still hung out with her over active brothers, who were quite glad for her unfolding future. Still, it all came down to her father's decision. "Just think Wendy!" Michael suddenly broke into her thoughts. "You, queen of all Neverland, anything you say could be your rule!" he sounded quite overjoyed.

"Yes, but Peter will be the king, and it is both the rulers to make the decisions of the island" said John, matter of fact. "Still, to rule a whole Island!" retorted Tootles. "I know, our own Peter and Wendy, we're so very proud!" exclaimed the twins. "Hey your highness!" suddenly perked up Nibs. "If you need an army, we can join you" he jumped up and pretended to run enemies with swords.

"Boys, can we please stop with all this royalty stuff?" Wendy suddenly exclaimed, throwing the whole nursery into silence.

"But, you can't deny it, you already agreed to be queen" said one of the twins. "Yes, I know. But I won't be if father says so" said Wendy, sounding quite frustrated. "So, until it's for sure, then no more royalty business" said Wendy, resuming her tired, frustrated and sad position on the bed.

"If you wish it" John suddenly said. "Your highness!". The boys all giggled as they bowed to her. In frustration, Wendy jumped up from the bed and in a fury, slammed the door to the nursery. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone so far" Michael suddenly broke through the unwanted silence that suddenly fell over the nursery.

More days passed, which meant more days with her father. Wendy began to hate her time with her father, but knew she must at least pretend so that she could start her upcoming life with Peter. Father and daughter were sitting quietly in the drawing room, sipping their tea, however Wendy just sulked. "Tell me some of your stories from that place…." Mr. Darling began. "About Neverland" he said, keeping his calm expression.

Wendy turned to him surprised. "You want to hear a story about Neverland, father?" she asked, trying to see if she heard him straight. Mr. Darling only nodded. A wide grin came to Wendy's face as she propped herself up to the edge of her chair, and began unwinding the magical, wonderful, beautiful tale of her moments in the magical place….beginning with how it started those five years ago.

As she came to many of her thrilling moments in her story, Wendy began to think, that by telling her father of her time with Peter, the former Lost Boys, the Pirates, and when they were both times all were reunited, Wendy felt this was the perfect chance to get the story straight so that she could finally marry Peter. It turned out, that Mr. Darling really did see the truth behind how The Darling's flew away with Peter Pan, and felt the love in Wendy's voice as she weaved through her own love story.

Finally, it was a little over a week's worth of spending time with, what he now found, was his charming, lovely, sweet daughter he found Wendy to be. He still held a grudge against Peter, his mind was made up. At first, Mr. Darling would run his options through his head over and over again, making sure this was the right decision for everyone. With a slight nod of the head in his own silent agreement, Mr. Darling picked up the phone and called the Keatings. "Yes Anna, I would like for Peter to come over tomorrow afternoon at half passed three. Would that be alright?" he said into the phone. Mrs. Keating's angelic voice chimed back in his ears. "Splendid, I'll see the boy tomorrow then. Thank you Mrs. Keating" and with that, placed the phone back in its place. A confident, sly smile crossed the aged man's lips.

The rest of the Darlings eagerly awaited in the drawing room, a uneasy silence came over the anxious family. "Did Father tell you what he decided?" whispered John. Their mother nodded quickly.

Mr. Darling hadn't told anyone of what he decided. That's why they all waited patiently in the drawing room. Mr. Darling then suddenly strutted in, a half smile on his lips as he sat down in his normal chair and watched each of his family members.

A wide grin spread across his face as the uneasy silence settled deeper as confused looks suddenly shot his way. Why was he smiling?. Only time would tell. Once again, Mr. Darling checked his watch for the tenth time, until they were all broken out of thought by a sudden knock on the door.

Another smile spread across Mr. Darling's lips. "Liza!" he called. The curious young maid suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Yes Mr. Darling, sir?" she asked uneasily, suddenly feeling all the family's eyes on her. "Will you get that for me, and if it is Mr. Keating will you escort him to me please?" he asked politely.

This surprised the whole family. Never had they heard him sound so polite as to answering the door. Usually it sounded like a demand.

Liza also was confused, but bowed gracefully and went to the door. All waited and listened as the polite maid answered the door and conversed with whomever it was. Moments later, Liza re appeared and thankfully along with her, stood Peter.

Peter and Wendy shared un uneasy smile, however they truly missed each other gratefully. As Peter took a seat in the corner, Wendy began to play with her ring uncertainly. This was the moment that would be the fate of everything. Of Peter and Wendy's relationship: are they to marry or not?. Neverland: will they have rulers or be thrown into chaos?. Plus her relationship with her father: will she be thankful or hate him for his decision?.

After a moment of still sitting there quietly, Mr. Darling arose to his feet and stood in front of this somewhat of a half circle. "So…" he began, shuffling his hands uneasily. "As you know, I have taken the time to be better acquainted with my daughter, by word of Peter that she is indeed a very lovely, imaginative, fun young lady" Mr. Darling turned his attention to Wendy, then Peter.

"…and I find that to have been very true. From what I remember from chasing her around the gardens when she was only two, and to find these qualities still in her, a must say I'm very proud. Wendy, has made great accomplishments throughout her life, and again, I couldn't be prouder, and I hope that I have raised her properly enough to make her own choices in life" said Mr. Darling, smiling to his daughter.

Wendy had tears in her eyes. "Again, whist you were only two years of age, I promised to always do my best to protect you, be there for you, and make sure you were the happiest girl on earth. I see I have done that job, with a few misconceptions, but now I see that she has found someone, that can now do that job for me" said Mr. Darling, shooting a smile to his daughter, before turning to Peter. Noticing with a chuckle that both had tears in their eyes.

"Does this mean…" Wendy began through her tears. Another bright smile came to Mr. Darling lips. "Peter…" he said, motioning for the boy to step forward. "Wendy…" he turned to Wendy, also motioning her to come forward. "I see now that you both are meant to be, no matter what comes between you, you always seem to find each other in the end!. I'm very proud of you both" said Mr. Darling.

He turned to his teary eyed wife, and winked mischievously. "That is why I'd be honoured if you both are to wed!. Congratulations!" Mr. Darling announced happily, clapping as he stepped away to let Peter and Wendy embrace and kiss happily, now officially engaged. The other erupted in happy cheers and congrats to the happy couple. Finally, they were to be together.

"That is on one condition!" Mr. Darling broke through the happy cheers, and all went silent. All eyes confused, turned to him. " That I and the boys are allowed to go with you for the wedding, and that you visit and write, three times a month!" said Mr. Darling. All let out a sigh of relief and laughs. "Of course Father" Wendy said, hugging her father tightly. "…and thank you" she whispered, tears pricking her eyes again.

Mr. Darling smiled, as he returned his daughter's tight hug. "I'm sure Peter Pan will make you more happier then I ever could" Mr. Darling suddenly said. Peter and Wendy suddenly stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know?" Wendy whispered uncertainly.

"I've always known. There's just something that clicks between the two of you" Mr. Darling joked, then joining his wife.

Peter and Wendy turned to one another, everything else seemed to fade away. "Yes Peter…." Wendy began, a teasing smile played on her lips. "Will you always be there for me, protect me, and make me the happiest woman in the world?" Wendy said, in fake seriousness. Peter's smile widened across his face. "Of course my Wendy…" Peter said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. Wendy happily wrapping her arms around Peter's neck. "…Forever and Always!" he said cheekily. They both shared a giggle before leaning in for a happy, passionate kiss, the two had ever had. Finally happy together.


End file.
